Yen's Revenge
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: Here it is the final chapter. Can Kimiko defeat Yen? Can she make it back safely to the temple? Will she ever find true happiness? Or is this the end?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It has been two years since I've written a story. This wasn't intentional; I have just been very busy in this time. But now I'm back, and writing the one story that has ever been on my mind. If you remember me from before than you should know that this is actually my second re-write. And in my opinion, this has come out to be the best yet!

I've been through a lot in the past couple of years, and I want that to be portrayed through Kimiko's character. She has felt so much pain, that all she wants is for all of it to end. But I think in the end, she will find that it is what has made her grow and she will come to be happier for it.

I want to say that I am sorry for taking such a long hiatus. And I hope that all of my former followers are reading this right now. I love you guys, and have missed you. I've missed the feeling that I get when I see happy reviews for my stories, and I certainly hope I see some for this story =)

Another thing, this will probably be my final story. So I really hope that you all come to enjoy it. I want you to feel the character's as you read it. The pain, the happiness, and the love felt by all characters. And then please review at the end of each chapter, cause that would mean the world to me.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoy!


	2. Prolouge

**I want to first take the time to say that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of it's characters. I did however come up with the idea of the character Yen.**

**Also, I would like to say, that in this prologue Kimiko is tortured by her dreams. This is the first part of the story, and it lets you in on a glimpse of all the pain that Kimiko has been going through in the past week or so.**

**I hope you enjoy the first part of the story, thanks!**

**Prologue**

_ I slid off of the large green dragon and stepped down on what would be my new home forever. I looked around in awe. I mean, I knew we would have lots more room, but I never expected it to be this big. Everywhere I turned there seemed to be a new building. There was also a huge training field and acres of lush green grass to roll around in! I think that was my favorite part, not the training field, but the grass. All of the grass all over the place was such a sight to behold. I think that's when I decided that green was my favorite color._

_ I turned to the building that we would reside in, a majestic building that seemed to shine when the light hit it just right. I slowly walked closer to the building unsure of how to take it all in. It was just so much, it was all almost too much for me. I balanced my bag in my hand ready to find my room and start my new life._

_ I was so over my old life. I may have been only twelve, but I have been through a lot, more than most adults could say. And it was now, that I felt like I could find a new life for myself. _

"_Welcome home, Kimiko." I heard a familiar voice say to me. I smiled up at the tall figure._

"_I'm so glad to be home!" And I meant it, because for the first time in my life, I felt like I really was home. _

_Later that day, what felt like just seconds later, I was gathered around the training field with my other company._

"_It is now time for you to find your true identities." My master told me. "This is a practice we must perform in order to decide who we want to be." I mulled that statement over in my mind. Weren't we just picking our Shen-gong-wu today? How does that determine who I am going to be? But before I could wrap my mind around my thoughts my master called my name. I stood up and walked tentatively to the large treasure box that held the mystical items. I reached out for the Star Hanabi, that had always been my favorite, but somehow I picked up the Eye of Dashi instead and the words flew out of my mouth._

"_No!" I screamed. But it was too late. The lightning was too fast and it shot across the field. No damage was done, but still, I couldn't help but cry._

"_No. No. No, no, no, no, no!" The tears streamed down my face and I burst out in sobs. I couldn't control myself. "No," I cried. "My element is fire! I'm supposed to have fire! It's who I am; it's who I have to be!" I doubled over in tears, unable to quiet myself._

"_Kimiko." I felt a pair of strong arms around me as my name was spoken. "Kimiko, you cannot help what fate has decided for you."_

I woke up in a blur, not really sure of what was going on around me, but as my head cleared up I remembered the dream I had, had the night before. It was a strange dream, and I couldn't understand the concept behind it. But it wasn't the time to think of such things, I had to get up and get started on my chores.

About half-way through the day, I took a break to get away from everything. I sat under my favorite cherry blossom tree, just me and my thoughts. I couldn't explain to you what was happening, but I had been going through a lot. And there seemed to be nothing to quiet my thoughts.

As I sat under the cherry tree I jotted down a poem. Just some thoughts and verses running through my head, nothing too important. But it helped me relax, that's what was important. And as I sat there writing, a gentle breeze caressed my cheek and I knew I wasn't alone. I looked up to see my best friend Raimundo Pedrosa coming to sit down beside me.

"Hey you, I was wondering where you ran off to." He said. I smiled at him as he looked at me with his soft green eyes.

"Well, apparently you didn't have to look for too long cause you found me here." I said that all too quietly and I knew he could tell that meant something was wrong.

"Are you still having those dreams?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I don't know what's going on," I said to him. "They feel soo real!" I looked him straight in the eyes. "Almost as if all of this stuff is really happening to me!"

"But it's not." Raimundo said. I shook my head.

"No, thank God it's not." Raimundo wrapped his warm arms around me in a side buddy hug.

"And it never will, kay?" He softly kissed my cheek. "You know we are here for you right?" By 'we' he of course meant our other best friends Omi and Clay Bailey. I pulled back just enough to look at him.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled.

_War. There was massacre. All around me, fire and rock storms. Lightning and sludge. And I was in the midst of it all; I was standing in the middle of the worst war my eyes have ever taken in._

_ I just stood there frozen in my place. I could not move; I wasn't sure if I even wanted to move. I felt fear standing in this eerie battleground and as I looked around I could feel the pain of so many._

_ It was a deep pain, one that touched me to the depth of my heart. I could feel the pounding pulse of hundreds and hundreds that were dying; a pulse that weakened with each frightening beat. I could feel in my heart the passing of each solider as he lost his life. I was a feeling that brought searing pain to me, it hurt so much!_

_ But then I felt a deeper pain, but this one was physical. I looked down to see an open wound with blood pouring out of my stomach. I pressed my hands over myself to stop the bleeding, but it did not work, a river of blood was coming out through my fingers._

_ I let out a cry as tears began streaming from my eyes. I felt so numb and began to get lightheaded._

_ "Kimiko!"_

_ And then I fell. But I landed into the arms of an angel! Tears were streaming her face, but she was smiling; smiling so sweetly._

_ "Kimiko!" I heard a laugh. A soft and sweet, but very relieved laugh; a laugh that took away all of my pain, physical and otherwise. I looked down at myself and saw that I was healed. My angel healed me!_

_ "Kimiko!" More laughter, much more laughter._

_ "I love you so much." And I smiled as these words were said._

**So… What'd ya think? Let me know, eh?**


	3. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas, nothing else.**

**Summary: In this first chapter of Yen's Revenge Kimiko is continued to be tortured. She must figure out what is going on with her through this time and find out what has become of courage. Will Kimiko keep feeling tortured or will she find Sweet Dreams?**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams**

"Daddy!" I shot up out of bed crying in misery. "Daddy! I just want my daddy!"I doubled over sobbing on my mat. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take these dreams anymore. It hurt; it has really started to hurt.

"Dah-hah-dy!" I cried out just before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body. And that only made me cry harder.

"Kim, calm down." My best friend told me. "Kim, you have to calm down." That settled my tears. I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder. I let out all of my pain and frustrastions in that one crying spell, and I cried on his shoulder for several minutes. All the while he rubbed my back and talked soothingly to me. I slowly pulled back and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I can't take this anymore." I said quietly. "I want to know why I am having these dreams." Raimundo softly looked back at me trying to come up with an answer.

"I wish I knew." He said. "I really wish I knew." Raimundo couldn't take his eyes off of me as he spoke, and in that moment I found what I had always been looking for in his eyes. A deep look of love. I leaned close to him and brushed my lips close to his face wanting so badly just to kiss him, but as he came closer a strange pain shot through my head. I screamed out and doubled over.

"What is happening to me?" I yelled. As I kneeled over with my hands and knees on the ground a roll of thunder crashed and Omi ran into my room.

"I sense a strong evil!" Omi yelled over the noise of my crying and the storm that was beginning to brew.

"I sense it too." I heard Raimundo say as he rubbed my back.

"But this is an evil more evil than Wuya, Chase Young, Hannible Roy Bean, and even Jack Spicer put together!" Omi yelled. Raimundo nodded and while all of that was going on, I just stayed in the floor pouring my heart out in tears. I just couldn't take the pain. Clay ran in hollering.

"What in the heck is going on in here?"

"I think the question," Everybody turned to look as Master Fung appeared by my curtain. "Is, what is going on out there?" We all looked out the hallway window watching as a tornado spun past.

"It's not even storm season." Raimundo said. I managed to get up and something inside of me made me walk all the way to the door and open it.

"Kimiko!" I heard everybody scream my name, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what was going on, and what it had to do with me. I kept walking, like some sort of magnet was pulling me.

"Kimiko." I heard a faint voice say. "Kimiko." I squinted my eyes to take a closer look at the tornado spinning in front of me. It almost seemed as if somebody was riding it. I took one more step closer, still hearing my name called. But that last step sent a shot of pain to my head and I felt myself giving way.

"Kimiko!" I heard a cry of distress from Raimundo just before I hit the ground.

_ "Daddy, I'm scared!" I cried, standing off to myself in the corner. I looked at my dad but it wasn't sympathy I saw in his eyes, it was anger._

_ "You have to find the courage," He said. "There is no need for fear in this life." I pushed myself in the corner grabbing at the curtain hanging next to me._

_ "I-I can't. I can't find the courage, I just don't know how!" _

_ "You have to!" The words echoed in my ears as my daddy continued to push me in the corner. "You have to, you have to!" I crumpled on the floor sobbing, in sudden fear of my dad._

_ "Daddy no!" Just as I cried out my daddy's form flashed into that of a green dragon, but it only lasted for a second. I pulled my knees close to my body for comfort, and I just kept crying._

I woke up, tears running down my face, and looked up at Raimundo who was sitting on the floor beside my mat.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm." I slowly allowed myself to slip out of my fog as I looked up into his eyes. "What happened, Rai?"

"It was just a freak storm." Raimundo replied. "But you got too close." I let out a deep sigh as I slowly sat up.

"Did you have another dream?" Raimundo asked. I slowly nodded my head as I swept my hand across my mat to get a feel of what was real around me.

"I can't seem to shake this." I said. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you." Raimundo shook his head. "Maybe, you're just afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" I asked him.

"Reality." He changed his choice of words when he saw the look that I gave him. "Well, not reality so much as… change?"

"Change?"

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded. "There is a lot of change going on lately, and it causes stress on all of us." He gave me a sweet sympathetic look. "I'd understand if you want me to step down as Shoku Warrior."

"What? No!" I stood up fast. "Why would you even say that?" Raimundo shrugged and stood up so that he could be at eye level with me.

"I just think, maybe you are afraid that I will drift away from you, away from all of you." I stopped and slowly shook my head, my thoughts becoming clearer.

"Of course I don't want to lose you, but that doesn't mean that I want you to lose what you have worked so hard for."

"Okay…" Raimundo said slowly rubbing on my arm. "Are you sure that's not what's bothering you?" I looked down at my mat as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Maybe." I said softly. "Just maybe, I'm afraid of losing you…"

"Ok, look." Raimundo lifted my chin back up to speak to me. "That is never gonna happen! Ok?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Okay." Raimundo continued to move his hand up and down my upper arm.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I think…" I nodded. "Maybe I do." Then Raimundo grinned his award winning grin and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Good," He said. "I'm glad we got past that." I nodded, that seemed to be the only thing I could do in his presence. He always left me so… speechless.

"I am too." I said once I could find words to speak.

"And I look forward to you being happier and feeling better." He smiled.

"Yeah," I grinned back suddenly feeling much brighter and lighter. "I am too!"

I spent the next few days in a daze, unsure of myself and my feelings. I honestly thought something was going on with me, something more than just teenage hormones. I had spent weeks in fear and worry that my dreams and nightmares were making me really sick, or even that I was having those dreams and nightmares because I was already sick. But maybe… It's just love. I mean, I do love him, I love him so much. But I have gone for four years without being with him, I mean, _really_ being with him. Four long years… Oh, I can't settle my mind…

I sighed and sat down on the front step of the porch. I was still in my pajamas, grey sweatpants, and a soft black hoodie. I pulled my pant legs up slightly and began playing with my toes.

"What is going on with me?" I thought out loud. "Am I just so in love that it makes sick? Is this why I am having these dreams?"

"Kimiko?" I heard a soft, shy voice say behind me. "Do you need to talk?" I turned my neck to see Omi standing slightly behind me.

"Are you sick?" He asked ever so quietly. I nodded, but then shook my head. I couldn't seem to settle on an answer, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, Omi, honestly I don't." Omi sighed and sat quietly beside me.

"Are you love sick?"

"I-" I sighed and sat with my mouth open for a moment. A tear escaped my eye and I moved quickly to wipe it away.

"I don't know what I am supposed to tell you, Omi. I know that I am in-love, and I know that I am sick. But I can't tell you if the two are connected." A few more tears escaped my eyes but I allowed these to run.

"Kimiko, if I may say so, I believe that you are very sick." I let a short sob out and shook my head, but at the same time I had to laugh at my sweet little friend.

"Thanks Omi, for that observation."

"But if it helps," Omi added. "It is a good kind of sick." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sincerely said.

"Thank you, Omi." Omi smiled and bounded back up the stairs, but he turned to look at me just before going back inside and said.

"You are most welcome, my dear friend!" I turned back and watched him go inside, the smile fading from my face. What did he mean by 'good kind of sick'? But as I began contemplating the thought, my stomach turned over and I jumped up and ran to the bushes to retch. I backed out coughing away the bad taste. I wiped my mouth and reached for the water bottle that I had brought outside with me. After taking a few sips I sat back down. Then burying my head in my hands, I cried out.

"What is wrong with me?"

I sat in the medical room of the temple with wires sticking in my hair and tubes running up and down my arms. I was in the middle of many tests trying to determine what was wrong with me. Dojo was sitting on my shoulder moving around wires and Master Fung was studying my eyes with a flashlight. All of this testing was beginning to hurt me, but I had to sit through it all.

"Hmm," Dojo sighed. "There seems to be nothing wrong with her brain waves." He stated. 'Yeah, cause that's a bad thing' I thought as I rolled my eyes at the little green dragon.

"Uhm, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He replied quickly.

"I know." I said quietly. Master Fung put down his flashlight and let out a long sigh.

"We can't seem to find out what is wrong with you Kimiko." He said, and I could tell he was ready to ask me an important question.

"Are you willing to take a CAT scan?" I nodded slowly.

"I am willing to do whatever tests will determine what's going on with me." Master Fung nodded then Dojo and he proceeded to remove the tubes and wires. When they were finished I quietly got up and moved to the table that would slip me into the CAT scan. I laid back and let Master Fung move the table in. I had my eyes closed when I went in, but once I opened my eyes I felt my breath begin to get heavy. The machine started up as my breath became heavier and heavier. I started to shudder and moved my eyes over the walls surrounding me every way. Then I began to sweat and felt my skin heating up.

"No." I cried silently. "No, no, no." My voice got louder each time I spoke the word "no", until I was just screaming it out.

"No!" I screamed. "No, get me out of here! I wanna get out of here!" By then I was seriously freaking out, shaking and pounding the walls around me. I was sobbing, calling out Master Fung's and Dojo's names in every attempt to get myself out of here. Finally, I felt the table moving and was soon out in the open again. I sat up and jumped off the table crying. I fell on the floor in a crumpled mess and began screaming out random words that didn't even make any sense to me. As Master Fung and Dojo stood silently watching me, I heard the door open and Raimundo say.

"What's going on in here?" I jumped up and threw myself in his arms, hoping that he was my escape out of this room. "Are you okay, Kim?" I shook my head and cried out even louder. Raimundo held me tighter and asked Master Fung.

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" I never heard Master Fung answer and I didn't look back to see if he had nodded or shook his head. I just stood there in Raimundo's arms crying out all of my pain.

"I'm tired." I told my best friend as we sat on the couch together watching a movie on my laptop. It was the day after all of my tests and I never did hear what was wrong with me, I just assumed Master Fung never figured it out.

"I know." Was all Raimundo said. I sighed and slid closer to him on the couch. He was being way too quiet lately, and that only added to my depression.

"What's going on, Rai?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and sighed. I don't think he wanted to tell me. But he did.

"I know what's wrong with you." My heart skipped a beat

"You what?" He didn't say anything, so I did.

"You, you know what's wrong with me and you didn't tell me? How can you keep that from me?" He shook his head and grabbed my arm in a soothing manner.

"I've kept it from you," He said softly. "Because, I know it's gonna be hard for you to hear." I accepted that answer and sat back.

"Okay," I nodded. "But I have to know" He nodded and looked down. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, I could tell he didn't want me to know. But that only worried me, and I began to cry.

"Please Rai," I said in a soft voice. "Please tell me what's going on with me." He nodded once more and looked back up at me. His eyes were flooded with fear and worry.

"You," He sighed, I could tell it was hard for him. "You've lost your courage." My heart stopped. I lost my courage? I felt like I was going to die. I was known as the Xiaolin Warrior with the most courage, I worked hard for that title! How could I lose my courage? How could I lose all that I was known for? What happened to me? What was happening to me? I wanted to scream all that out at Rai, but I couldn't All I could do was sit there and cry. Raimundo moved closer to me and pulled me in. I placed my head on his shoulder and allowed him to run his hand down through my hair as I cried. I needed his comfort; I needed all of the comfort he could offer me.

"I'm sorry." He said into my hair. "I'm so sorry." I pulled back and looked at him. I had to ask.

"How?" Raimundo shrugged.

"I don't know how." I nodded and slowly stood up. Without saying anything else I turned around and walked out of the room. I didn't want him to see me like that anymore, I couldn't take the thought. I walked back to the cubicle where I slept and just sat there silently.

It had been hours and I still sat in that cubicle. I couldn't do anything; I could barely even stay with my own thoughts. My head hurt, I confused myself with every thought. It was to the point where I just couldn't think anymore. I didn't know what I was going to do. Nothing made sense anymore, not even the very air I breathed. I was breaking and I didn't know how to fix it. I grabbed a knife that I had left in my room the last time I had lunch, and I don't know why but I put it up to my wrist. I couldn't make sense of anything anymore, and just maybe this was the last solution. I pressed the knife down just until I could see my blood. It hurt, but I didn't care too much. I pressed down harder a sob erupting from me. And just at the moment that I was ready to cut deep Raimundo walked into my cubicle.

"Kimiko!" His voice was sharp and he was quick to pull the knife away from me. "What are doing?" He yelled out in shock.

"I don't know." I cried. "But, I can't take it! I just can't take it anymore!" Raimundo knelt down beside me and wrapped an arm around me. With his free hand he picked up and band-aid that was on my dresser. Then very carefully, he applied it to my wrist and left a soft kiss on it. I sighed and fell into his arms, the tears running down my cheeks.

"Just two weeks ago," I said softly. "I was happy. I wanna go back to that."

"I know you do." Rai said. "We all want to." And that was all he said. For the next few moments we just sat together, both quiet and lost in our own thoughts.

After dinner that night, I sat cross-legged on my mat feeling numb and praying for sleep to come. I didn't want anything else, I was just too depressed. I didn't understand how I could go from being the happiest in my life just two weeks ago, to this… It didn't make any sense, and I didn't want it anymore.

My thoughts began drifting away and I could soon feel sleep falling over me.

_I stood in the middle of a battle zone looking around at all of the dead bodies around me. I had done things that I was not proud of. I did horrible things, things I never could have imagined I would do. I felt so different. I thought differently, I acted differently, I even moved differently. Every second of every day, I tried to sort myself out, but it was like I couldn't even hear myself think._

_ "Hello." A voice broke through my thoughts "I have been watching you dear," That thought made me shiver. And I turned around, but it was as if no one was there._

_ "I could really use someone of your power." The voice said to me._

_ "Use me?" I found myself saying._

_ "You would be very happy on the Haylin team." Haylin team… My thoughts tried to wrap themselves around the words, but I couldn't seem to comprehend them. What was this voice trying to tell me? Suddenly a rush of anger boiled up within me and I screamed out._

_ "I hate you!"_

_ Moments later I found myself standing in the hallway staring at my dad. Only it wasn't really my dad. I couldn't explain it; it was almost as if I was a totally different person. _

"_I can't believe you." I heard myself saying as I glared at him, tears spilling from my eyes. "I just don't know who you are anymore." My dad seemed appalled at that statement._

_ "I am your daddy." I shook my head angrily. I couldn't believe what he was telling me, this man could not be my dad. It seemed so un-real._

_ "No you're not," I said. "You're a monster. I know what you've done!"_

_ "What do you mean?" Then, in that one moment, my mind flooded with thousands of thoughts as I tried to make this moment out. I couldn't concentrate on one thing; I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt so… different._

_ "What have you done to me?" I screamed at the man that gave me life. "I shouldn't be here!" My dad just gave me a strange look and I shook my head trying to order out my thoughts. "You turned me into a killer!" Dad shook his head and tried to reach out for me._

_ "You do not understand." I jerked away from his touch and screamed in his face._

_ "No, you don't understand! I've never known the feeling of hurting somebody. But now I know it too well! I have the blood of so many people on my hands!"_

"_What are you trying to say?" I let out a sob. What was I trying to say? _

"_Why couldn't you just protect us?" Now I was crying, finally giving free leeway to my emotions. "Why couldn't you just keep that monster away from us?"_

"_I tried." Dad said too sincerely._

"_No!" I screamed. "You didn't try, and now you're on the same side as him." Dad stepped back, but I continued, I had too many emotions ready to be set free._

"_I have been through more pain in the past two months than you have felt in your whole life!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me what I have been through!" My daddy screamed. The he did a very startling thing, he slapped me. My daddy slapped me. I drew my head back to look at him, the tears streaming down my stinging cheek._

"_Oh no, baby." My dad seemed as surprised as I was, but I would not let him apologize. I gave way to my sobs and ran back to my room. What was going on with me? I was feeling emotions that weren't my own. I was thinking thoughts that belonged to someone else. I couldn't explain it, and I didn't want it. I just wanted to know what was wrong with me. I just wanted to feel like myself again. I slipped onto my floor and just cried…_

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it? I would like to hear from you, I love reviews! And just remember, if you don't review I won't update, cause then I will think you don't wanna see more… So if you wanna see more, you have to review, k?**


	4. Chapter 2: A New Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's ideas.**

**Summary: Kimiko must discover the cause of her dreams and face up to a new evil.**

**Chapter 2: A New Evil**

"Kimiko." I heard a faint voice call. "Kimiko." I heard again. I moaned in my half asleep state. "Kimiko, wake up." With eyes still closed I lifted up my head, but then groaned out in pain when I realized that I had a stiff neck. I had slept in a bad position. I ended up falling asleep the night before sitting cross-legged on my mat.

I rubbed my neck and slowly opened my eyes. But I quickly closed them again.

"Kimiko." She said, and I opened up my eyes slowly to see a strange girl standing before me. I thought I was dreaming, but as I sat there, I knew it was real.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

"You will find out soon enough." She said, then. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" I was unsure of what was going on as I studied this girl in front of me. She was so beautiful. In the glimpse of moonlight streaming into my room I could see that she had jet black hair cut short and highlighted with two silver streaks, and unique eyes that I couldn't even make out. But I couldn't describe to you how beautiful her face was, there were no words for it. It was the kind of beauty I strive for one day.

"Kimiko." This girl with the beautiful face spoke my name once more startling me from my thoughts. I looked up at her once again, this time realizing that she looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked her, I just had to know.

"I already told you," A slight Asian accent came out. "You will find out. Now's just not the time." I nodded, still feeling like I was dreaming.

"Come now." She said. I looked up at her for a moment before slowly shaking my head.

"No." I said. "I don't even know you."

"You don't need to. But you need to come with me." She took a step closer and I jumped up.

"No." I said, this time a little louder. She sighed and moved closer, reaching for my arm. I screamed and cried out another "No!" as I tried to get away.

"Kimiko?" The noise came from the hallway, and the girl that was standing before me quickly spun around gasping.

"Hurry, Rai." I cried. But it was too late; by the time he made it into my cubicle the girl was gone. I looked up at him.

"She was in here," I said. "I swear somebody was in here." Raimundo shook his head and looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"We have got to do something to stop these dreams." He said quietly. I was getting ready to argue with him that it was a dream, but I stopped. I mean, she did just kinda disappear. Maybe it was a dream. I allowed a few tears to slip down my cheeks, and it wasn't long before I felt Raimundo's strong arms around me. I relaxed and soon found myself crying on his shoulder.

That next morning it was raining. Hard. None of us were used to this kind of storm, so we all just stayed inside waiting for it to pass. But Master Fung made it comfortable for us. He set us up in the Grand Hall, after coming in from training soaked, with comfy pallets, a cozy fire, and all of our favorite movies. It was the best day I had spent in a while, mostly because I got to spend it with my best friends.

I sat in a bean bag chair leaning close to Raimundo, who was sitting in a bean bag chair next to me. We were watching one of Omi's favorite movies, but I couldn't pay much attention to it. I had Raimundo next to me. He was my best friend, and really the best thing that had ever happened to me. I got lucky.

I looked up at him and his smile sent chills down my arms. I leaned back further until I felt myself falling into his grasp, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. We were so close to each other lately, to the point where I would never want to be separated. I couldn't help it, I was in love. And I felt that he was too. I was getting ready to tell him, just how I felt when a flash of lightning passed the window. My glance shot outside.

"That was really close." I said sitting up. I stood up out of my chair and headed over to the window.

"Well, don't get too close to it." Raimundo said, worry surrounding his voice. I didn't say anything, just kept walking. I reached the window and looked outside to see that a tree had fallen nearby. I slid the window open and sat down on the sill.

"Kimiko." I heard my name call. I looked outside towards where I heard the voice come from. What's going on? I wondered.

"Kimiko." I heard the voice call again. I stepped outside, I couldn't help it, and I was being pulled. It was almost as if someone was dragging me, like I was a puppet on strings. I could hear Raimundo, Omi, and Clay calling my name, but at that moment the mystery voice that was calling my name seemed more important.

I tried looking around for what the voice belonged to, but I couldn't see past the heavy shield of rain. I was cold, and was getting soaked, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what was going on with me, at that moment that was all I wanted.

"Kimiko." I heard the voice say again. "Kimiko, I need you. I really need you." As I walked the voice got louder and I felt as if I was getting closer. But when I reached out I fell on my hands and knees and then the voice was behind me.

"Kimiko." I began to cry, the tears pouring down my face.

"What is happening to me?" I screamed out pounding my fists on the ground. I couldn't take it, I just couldn't take it anymore! I was just sitting in the rain pouring my soul out in sobs when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I recognized right away that the hug was from Raimundo, and I allowed him to pick me up and take me into the temple.

Moments later, I was sitting in front of the fireplace with a towel around my body and bandages that had been carefully applied by Raimundo wrapped around my hands. Master Fung walked into the room.

"I heard what happened, Kimiko." He said.

"I'm not crazy, okay?" I spit out. "I know that what I heard was real!"

"I believe you."

"You do?"I wasn't even sure if I believed myself. Not after all that I've been through. Master Fung's deep sigh broke through my thoughts.

"There is something we must talk about." He said. "All of us." I looked up at him. He sounded so serious, and I had to wonder if this had anything to with my dreams and all that I was going through.

"What is it?" I asked him in a small voice.

"There is a new evil among us." He replied. Omi jumped up.

"I knew!" He stated. "I mean that, I sensed it before. I just did not want to say anything and worry Kimiko even more." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, cause that's why you didn't say anything. It had nothing to do with the fact that you probably didn't really sense it… Except for that one night in my bedroom two weeks ago. I found myself thinking back to that night when I sensed it too. I remember there was a storm much like this one, and I was drawn to that too… I pushed all of these thoughts out of my head. What did this 'new evil' have to do with me anyway?

"But Kimiko," Master Fung continued solemnly. "This affects you the most." My breath stopped short. What did he mean it affected me the most? Why was this 'evil', or whatever it was, coming after me?

"What do you mean?" Was all I could say.

"I cannot go into detail," He said. "That is something you must discover yourself. But I will tell you, that this is what has been wrong with you this whole time. She has been playing games with you and your mind." 'She'. The girl in my bedroom, the strange voice I hear during storms. Was she causing my dreams? Was she causing my sickness? The last question I stated out loud.

"Is she the reason that I've lost all of my courage?" Master Fung shook his head.

"In a way," He said. "She is causing your dreams. But your dreams are what made you lose your courage. You lost your courage yourself, from the way that you have responded to the dreams that you have been having." This was all too much. I shook my head and stood up.

"I don't want this." I said.

"You cannot change what fate has chosen for you."

"Well," I sighed. "Who is doing this, and what does she want with me?" Master Fung looked down.

"That is something you must realize by yourself." I felt shocked.

"You mean, you know, but you aren't going to tell me?" I felt a sob coming over me again, and I couldn't control myself. The tears spilled out.

"Why?" I asked, I wanted to scream at him, but I was calm when I said. "Why are you just gonna let me sit through this torture?" I gasped through sobs. I was hurting, everything within me was hurting.

"It is for your own good." Master Fung said calmly. As I stood there crying I felt Raimundo come up behind me and wrap his arms tightly around me.

"It's okay." He spoke softly. "We're going to get you through this. We're going to figure out what's going on." I nodded and he softly kissed my cheek.

"We are always here for you."

Later that day I went to the training area. If I was going to be put up against a new kind of evil, then I was going to be ready for it. I looked over the courtyard around me, trying to decide my next move in training. I settled on the training dummy and threw the two-ton-tunic over it. Then I backed up just enough to be fighting distance and started punching the tunic.

It hurt, but I didn't care, I wanted to be strong and courageous. So I just kept punching it. I just kept punching it until my knuckles were bleeding and my hands were cramped up. I pulled back and looked at my hands. I already had bandages on my palms from my earlier episode of slamming the concrete during the storm. I also hand band-aids over my left wrist from trying to cut myself. I rolled my hands around deep in thought. It seemed that all I had ever done lately was hurt myself.

I let a tear roll down my cheek. All I wanted, was to know what was going on with me. And now, the thought that somebody else could be doing this to me mead me mad. I threw my hands down, letting the tears run down my face, and thrust myself once more at the training dummy. This time though, I just pounded it. Not caring about anything else that was going on, I let my emotions free. I poured out all of my anger and fear in this fit of attacking our poor training dummy.

"Why?" I screamed at the dummy. "Why are you doing this?" My scream got louder and much more urgent. "What do you want from me? I just want to know what you want from me!" By then my fury was raging. I couldn't take the pain anymore, but I had to try. So I just kept pounding and pounding. It wasn't long before I could feel my body heat up and flames licking at my ears. I knew that wasn't a good thing but I just didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore. My anger built up and so did the flames until they were just raining down on me. It hurt. There was a difference between my inner flames and flames that hit me on the outside, and the flames that hit me always hurt. But by now I was at the point where nothing mattered anymore, I wanted it to hurt.

I was getting ready to send a high kick at the training dummy when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"No!" I screamed. "No, let me go! Raimundo, let me go!" But he didn't. He dragged me to the temple, and once we were inside he threw me down on the couch. I jumped up but he pushed me back down. He wasn't being mean, he was doing this in a caring way.

"What are you thinking?" He yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed." I couldn't say anything, instead I just sat on the couch and cried. Raimundo kept yelling at me.

"You can't let this get you down!" He said. "You need to stay sharp, Kimiko! You need to find your courage again, and get back at whatever it is that's coming after you!" He looked down at me with sympathy and that only made me cry harder. He cared so much about me, he may have been the only reason that I was still hanging on. He went on, but this time he wasn't yelling.

"We need you, Kim. You can't get yourself killed." I jumped up. I don't know what I was thinking, my thoughts were so jumbled, and I said.

"What if I wanna get myself killed?" Raimundo's expression completely changed. He wasn't angry anymore. The look on his face was so pathetic, almost as if he was dying on the inside.

"I need you." I dropped to my knees. What did he mean he needs me? I needed him. I needed him with every particle of my body. I looked up at him and softly said.

"You are the only reason that I'm still holding on." Raimundo reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up and into a hug.

"Then I will always be the reason that you are holding on." My heart never hurt more than it did now, to know that he felt my pain just as much as I did.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo. I'm so sorry!" I cried into his shirt. He gently rubbed my back.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said. "You are going through a lot, and I understand that you want it to end." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "But it doesn't have to end this way." I nodded slowly as I tried to steady my tears. I pulled back and looked at him with so much emotion I couldn't even explain it all.

"And you'll never leave me through all of this?" I asked. "Cause I would understand if-" But He cut me.

"Never." Was all he said. But that was all he had to say. I nodded my head slightly and allowed myself to be pulled back into his embrace. I decided that I really needed to try to get through this instead of finding a way to make it all end.

I woke up the next morning trying to be a lot happier. I walked into the breakfast room with a smile on my face, and honestly, I couldn't even tell you if that smile was real.

"Hey Omi." I said as I sat beside him, across the table from Raimundo.

"Good morning, my dear friend." He replied with a big grin. "You seem to be much cheaper this morning." I stifled a laugh as our friend Clay corrected him.

"I think you mean chipper, pardner."

"Oh yes," Omi said, slightly blushing. "You are right, that is what I meant." I smiled at their silliness then looked over at Raimundo, as I could feel he was watching me.

"You do seem much happier." He smiled. I smiled right back at him.

"Yeah, I am." I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the happiness on his face. I was so glad I could make him happy, because he made me happier than I could ever explain.

"Ah, Kimiko." Master Fung said as he stepped into the room. "Are you feeling well enough to eat?"

"Yes Master, I am"

"Good, because we made strawberry pancakes." Ooh, my favorite! It seemed like everyone was going out of their way today to make me happier today. This, of course, wasn't a bad thing.

After breakfast that morning the four of us went to hang out together at the small park Dojo had put together for us a couple of years ago.

"I claim the swings!" I said as I pranced towards the small swing set.

"And I ring the monkey bars." Omi said. Clay was quick to correct him again and Raimundo said.

"Of course, monkey bars for the monkey." Omi just glared at him, then continued his way to the monkey bars. Clay was content practicing his lasso and as I sat down on my favorite swing, Raimundo positioned his self ready to give me my first push. He did, and it felt great. I giggled out loud and as I came back down he pushed me again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even the torment that had been going on in my mind. I finally just stopped and allowed myself to be happy. If someone wanted to come after me, let them. I was ready now. I may have had cut up hands and a broken heart, but I was ready.

I looked back at Raimundo and laughed. He had this look on his face, like he was thinking I was the prettiest girl in the world. And I don't know if that's what he was really thinking, but I like to think that's what was going on in his mind.

"Stop!" I laughed. "Let me get down." So he did. He stopped the swing and helped me up. I turned and faced him, a soft smile across my lips.

"Thanks for making me happy again." Raimundo seemed as if he didn't know what to say. He smiled and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"This is the perfect moment." I said. I could feel him moving in for a kiss but just before our lips connected there was a loud thunder crash behind me and I knew I had spoken too soon. I turned around too fast, I couldn't help it, I was being pulled again. Just as I took a step away the rain started pouring down on us.

"Kimiko." I heard my name spoken. I tried to stop myself this time, but the pull was too hard. I couldn't control myself.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo called out behind me. I turned to look but by this point the rain was so heavy I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I heard Omi and Clay calling out my name too and I tried to get back to them, but the pull was too strong. I even tried to drop on my knees, but still I kept crawling towards whatever was pulling me, and tears began spilling out from the pain of trying to restrain myself.

"Kimiko," I heard the mysterious voice again. "Stop fighting this. Get up." I shook my head screaming.

"No!"

"Kimiko." The pull was stronger, but I just kept fighting it no matter how much it hurt.

"No!" I pulled back just in time to dodge a lightning strike that would have hit me. I stared at the ground where it hit, hearing my name being called by my friends. I let out a sob and fell on the ground. I felt a hand settle on my back and hoping it was Raimundo I turned around fast. But it wasn't him. It was the girl that I had seen in my room just the day before.

"Say goodbye, Kimiko." She said. I looked up at her, scared and not knowing what to say.

"We need to leave now." She said. I shook my head, but she just grinned.

"Get up." She grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. I could feel my feet lifting of the ground. The storm suddenly stopped and I could see that I was being held at least one hundred feet above the ground.

"Raimundo!" I cried out. Raimundo and the others all looked my way and I could hear my name being called out by them. The mystery girl smiled and waved, then flew me off.

I felt myself being thrown into a concrete floor and I pulled my blindfold off. I looked at the girl who had taken me captive for a split second before making a run for the door. But I wasn't fast enough, she grabbed my arm and pulled me around so that my back was against her. Then she pulled a knife out of her pocket and held it to my neck.

"You will not try that again." She said. "Because I do not need you, kay?" I nodded and she threw me back down. I fell crumpled on the floor, and just cried.

**Did you like this one? I would love to hear what you think!**


	5. Chapter 3: Her Name is Yen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's ideas. **

**Summary: Kimiko is gone. This new evil found her and took her. Kimiko tries to find out who she is, but all she gets is that her name is Yen.**

**Chapter 3- Her name is Yen**

"Who are you?" I screamed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The girl clicked her tongue at me. "Haven't we been through this already? You really don't need to know who I am." My breath got heavier with a mixture of anger and fear. I had stood back up after she threw me on the ground but I knew not to try anything 'cute'.

"Will you at least tell me your name," I sighed. "So I knew what to call you?"

"Yen." She replied shortly. "But that's all you're gettin'" I nodded.

"And what do you want with me?" Yen let out a frustrated laugh.

"Are you deaf? I mean, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realize you were that stupid!" I could feel my face turn bright red with anger. How dare she say that! She didn't even know me.

"I just thought," My words came out sharp. "That if you were going to keep me here, you would be nice enough to tell me why."

"Oh, I don't need you." She said. "I'm simply keeping you here to keep you out of my way." I let that last thought settle for a minute. It meant that she felt threatened by me. That could be a good thing.

"Okay." Was all I said.

"What? You're happy with that?" She asked me. I shrugged and said.

"If that's all you're gonna tell me, then I have to accept it."

"Well, that is all that I am going to tell you."

"Okay." She pushed her hair behind an ear and said to me.

"You are a strange girl." She looked steady into my eyes and that's when I could see how unique her eyes were. It was almost as if there was a lightning storm going on in her eyes. And I was getting ready to say something to her about it when she cut me off.

"Do you understand the situation here?"

"I think so." I nodded. I had been through this kind of thing enough to know what was going on here. "You lock me up down here with no food and no means of communication, while you go off doing who knows what." She nodded.

"You may just be smarter than I thought." I smiled, but she frowned at me and went back to the way she had first spoken to me in.

"I am not afraid to kill you if you pull something dumb." I swallowed hard and just nodded. To prove her point she grabbed my arm and left a cut in it with no way of first aid. Then she turned around and walked up the stairs with the knife held securely in her hands. As soon as she was gone I turned fast and went in search for something to cover my new wound with. I was lucky to find some baby wipes to clean it with, but I couldn't find anything else. So after I wiped my cut down I took a clean baby wipe and tied it around my arm. Then I found a pillow on the floor and went to sit down. I pulled my legs close to me for comfort. I was scared. I was scared and lonely and cold. And I just wanted Raimundo. I put my head down on my knees and began to cry.

"Oh, Raimundo."

**Raimundo's POV**

"Who is she?" I yelled at Master Fung. I had been trying, in vain, to get Master Fung to tell me about that girl that had taken Kimiko for the past hour.

"Raimundo, there is no need to get so angry." Omi said. I turned to glare at him, but he was quick to respond. "We will find her." I shook my head.

"It would be a lot easier if Master Fung would tell us how."

"I cannot tell you how, young monk." Master Fung spoke. "Only Yen knows where she is." Yen. My hopes lifted, that was the first time I had heard her name.

"Please, tell me who she is." I begged. "It might help me find Kim." Master Fung sighed. I could tell he wanted to tell me, but there was something stopping him.

"It is much more complicated than that."

"No," I shook my head. "It's not. I just need to find her."

"Kimiko will get out of there." Master Fung was quick to say. "This is something she has to do herself." That statement broke my heart in two. How could Master Fung think that I could just leave Kim alone in this. She needed me. She told me that she needed me. This girl was breaking, she had lost all courage, and couldn't get through this alone. But mostly, even if she could, I didn't want her to have to go through it alone. That wasn't something that friends did, especially not friends as close as we were.

"I don't think you understand." I said slowly.

"Yes, I do understand. Kimiko is your friend and you want to save her."

"No, you don't. I _love_ her." Master Fung's face turned grim, but he didn't say anything more. Clay put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"It's okay, pardner. We will find her, and get her through this." I nodded. I knew I was going to find her, I would not leave her alone in this. But it hurt, what Master Fung said. I couldn't understand why he would say such things regarding one of his young monks. It cut me deep to the core. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I had to get out of there and get some fresh air. I walked out to the courtyard and sat on the front steps alone with my thoughts.

I had so many things running through my mind. Every moment with Kimiko in the past two weeks, every look of fear on her face, every word of confusion that she spoke, and every way that I loved her. This girl was my life. We had known each other for four years and I knew nothing could ever break the bond we had. As I sat there thinking I reached into my pocket for my phone, it was just a habit. Ever since I had gotten my cell phone, Kimiko would send some sort of silly text message just so I would have someone contacting me. I smiled at the thought, but then I stopped. Kimiko would _never_ be without her phone! I scrolled for her name in my number list and hit the send message button.

**Kimiko's POV**

I sat in the corner munching on a candy bar that I'd found in my pocket. I wasn't really hungry, it was more a form of comfort food. I was scared.

My phone chirped in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out, surprised that Yen hadn't grabbed it when she captured me. My eyes flooded with tears when I saw the name. _Raimundo._ I moved quickly to open the text message and read: _Call me when you're safe._ I cried at the sight, oh thank God I had my phone. My fingers shook as I dialed the all too familiar number on my keypad. Raimundo answered on the first ring.

"Kim?" His voice was filled with worry. "Are you okay?" I could barely speak. My voice choked up and I had a waterfall of tears running out of my eyes.

"No." I finally managed to whisper. I could hear Raimundo's deep sigh on the other side.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I kept my voice in a whisper.

"I want to find you." Rai said. I couldn't answer him, because I broke down crying. I could hear him whispering sweet things to me into the phone, and as long as he did that I knew I would be alright. After a few moments of that though, he said.

"Kimiko, I need you to tell me where you are."

"I don't know where I am." I spoke up.

"Well, what kind of room are you being held up in?"

"It's a basement." I said.

"Can you see outside?" What was up with all these questions, I had to wonder. I began crying again.

"I don't know, Rai. I already told you that." I allowed my sobs to come out. "I don't want you asking me anymore questions." I cried. "I just want you to talk sweetly to me again and tell me that everything's going to be all right! I'm lonely and I need you." I cried.

"And I want to be there with you Kim, but I can't. I don't know where you are."

"Neither do I." I shook my head. "Can't you just tell me that it's going to be okay?" Raimundo paused and I could hear him take a long breath.

"Kim, it's gonna be all right. Please stop crying now, it breaks my heart." It broke his heart to hear me cry? That made me feel good. Raimundo was so close to me, it hurt him to know that I was hurt. I settled my tears and said.

"Rai, I need you."

"I know." Raimundo said softly.

"I miss you."

"I long for you." Was how Raimundo responded. That brought a smile to my face and I took a shaky breath. I stood up and moved to the partial window that was just under the low ceiling. But all I could see were trees. I tried to get up on a nearby shelf to see more, but I fell over pulling the shelf down with me.

"Kim?" Raimundo's voice was quick and shaky. "Are you okay Kimiko?" I steadied the shelf and got back up on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed as I brushed my jeans off. "But uhm, it looks like I'm kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh." Raimundo sighed. I knew that didn't help, but that was all I could tell him. Just then I heard the door slam open and I spun around fast.

"What are you doing?" I heard Yen yell.

"No-nothing." I stammered. "I just fell, uh, I'm kinda a klutz."

"Kim? Are you okay?" I heard Raimundo ask. "Who are you talking to?" Yen moved out of the shadows and squinted at me. I moved quickly to hide the phone behind my back.

"Is that a cell phone?" She moved closer. "Did you call someone to come rescue you?" I shook my head.

"No, of course not."

"You little liar." She slapped me and reached behind me for my phone.

"No!" I screamed running after her. She turned fast and threw me into the shelf with full force knocking the wind out of me. Then she ran back upstairs leaving me lying on the floor in pain.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Kimiko?" I called into the cell phone. "Darn it! Kimiko!" I began freaking out when I didn't hear her on the other side of the cell phone. I threw my phone down and headed toward the exit of the courtyard. Dojo hopped on my shoulder and I stopped.

"Where are ya goin' buddy?" He asked me.

"I'm going to go get Kimiko."

"You know where she is?" The little green dragon got excited for a moment, but his face dropped when he saw me slowly shake my head.

"Then how are you going to get there?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Slow down, kid." Dojo patted my head. "We will find her, I promise." I sighed and shook my head.

"It's just kinda hard to sit still when she's out there getting hurt."

"I know." Dojo said.

"And she can't fight back! She's too scared. She's alone out there, and she's lost all courage!" I felt my eyes filling up with tears. Dojo looked up at me with sympathy and said.

"I know. And I know that it hurts you, but there is _nothing_ you can do right now. Except just breathe and let her deal with this one alone." I didn't like that idea, but maybe Dojo was right. I didn't even know where she was, and it wouldn't help anyone if I got myself hurt trying to find her. I buried my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do, Dojo." The little dragon that was a close friend to me rubbed my shoulder.

"Maybe the best thing to do right now, is go to sleep." I looked up at him and nodded. He was right. If I was going to find Kimiko, I would need my rest.

**Kimiko's POV**

It wasn't long after she took my phone that Yen was back in the room, but this time she was holding something.

"I told you not to try anything stupid!" She screamed. I backed myself up in a corner but she grabbed me and pulled me to the middle of the room. She was holding a pair of hand cuffs with a long chain separating the two cuffs. Still holding onto my arm she fiercely cuffed my wrist. Then she threw the chain over a hook in the ceiling and pulled it down. I cried out from the pain of my arm being yanked by the handcuff.

"Shut up!" Yen slapped me. I threw my head to the side and held on to the chain with my hand so that it wouldn't hurt as much when she pulled on it.

"Remember," She said as she pulled me up. "I don't need you here." Then she slapped the other handcuff on my wrist and walked out. She left me hanging six inches off the ground, alone and afraid. I felt tears slipping from my eyes and I couldn't quiet my sobs. I just didn't know what to do anymore, the only response I could think of was to cry. I was just so alone. I hung my head and whispered out in the dark.

"I wish Raimundo was here. I need him. I just need you Rai."

**So how's it getting? Worse? Better? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 4: Find Her Courage

**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas.**

**Sumamary: Kimiko is kidnapped and kept in a dark basement. Yen has her kept away from everything, and keeps her tortured. Kimiko must find a way out and find her courage.**

**Chapter 4- Find Her Courage**

__I took a deep shaky breath. I didn't know what else to do. I was hanging by a chain above the ground. My arms were stretched out, my hands were cramped from holding onto the chain, and I was hungry, tired, and cold.

I closed my eyes and felt myself shudder under the cold air of the air conditioner. I started singing to myself. I didn't know what else to do, so I just started singing a lullaby that my dad used to sing to me when I was younger. The words about a twinkling little star got lost in my mind. I had to wonder what good a little star could be to me, tied up in a basement. My stopped singing and I sighed. The song only added to my depression.

I don't know how long it had been, but it felt like it had been days. My arms were giving in and just as I felt myself slipping I heard the basement door open above me. I looked up to see Yen slowly making her way down, glaring at me.

"You had better be glad that your friends have not found you yet." She said ever so slowly. I nodded and she continued. "If they had, I would have had to kill them." I felt a small gasp in my throat. My stupid stunt to contact Raimundo could have cost him his life, I couldn't take that thought. I hung my head and let a tear slip down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Yen placed her finger up under my chin and slowly lifted my head up.

"You don't get to be sorry." She said. "Just be glad, that so far I've spared your pitiful little life." She sounded so evil. Omi was right; this girl was much more evil than Hannible Roy Bean, Chase Young, Wuya, and even Jack Spicer. I wanted to laugh at that thought but I couldn't. Instead I cried. I let out a sob and felt the tears running all down my face. Yen slapped me.

"Stop it!" She yelled, then in a low voice. "You're nothing but a coward. You don't belong in this place; the world doesn't deserve a Xiaolin Warrior like you. You cowardly girl, can't even stand up to me!" That only made me cry harder, and as much as I tried to stop it, I just couldn't. I couldn't take the pain! So I let it all out in my tears and my sobs.

I knew I was a coward. That's what hurt the most. I lost all of my courage and there seemed to be nothing I could do about it. That hurt so much more than I could explain in words. And as my body shook from the sobs erupting from me, I just knew that it wasn't going to change soon enough. Yen slapped me again.

"Stop it!" I cried. Yen just glared at me and shook her head.

"You stupid girl." Was all she said before running back up the stairs and leaving me alone in the dark again. I let out a let loud cry. I couldn't take the feeling of being all alone without courage and I was beginning to have a panic attack. I tried to calm myself, because I knew this wasn't good, but I couldn't. I could only hang there and cry.

_ "I can't be in here!" I screamed as I rushed to the door that had just been slammed in my face. I was trying to hide my tears as I threw myself on the door. I did not want anyone to see that I was crying. I threw my fists at the door trying to let my tears subside, but my anger only made me cry harder. Dojo jumped up on my shoulder and wiped away my tears._

_ "Just listen." He said ever so sweetly. I smiled at him. I have always loved this little green dragon._

_ "What's going on?" I heard a voice speak up behind me. I turned around to look. Yen was standing behind me. I pushed myself into the corner, shaking from fear. Dojo patted my shoulder warmly._

_ "There is a new evil among us." That was my daddy's voice. I turned to see him. At first I was happy at the sight of him, but that soon grew into anger for want of knowing what was happening._

_ "You mean, you knew?" I cried, finally giving way to my tears. Dojo jumped off my shoulder as I screamed at my daddy. "You knew, and you just let this monster get to me?" I didn't care anymore if anyone saw me cry, I just felt so betrayed by everything.._

_ "Honey, you don't understand," My dad reached to feel my cheek, but I jumped back and screamed in his face._

_ "Don't touch me!"_

_ "Don't talk to you father like that, Kimiko." I heard another voice speak up. I'm not sure who this one belonged to, but I didn't really care. I felt myself slipping from my father, in just one moment, I had never felt farther._

_ "Kiki," Daddy said softly. "You know that I love you."_

_ "I love you too." I sobbed. I didn't want to feel this far from my daddy anymore and I was suddenly overwhelmed with fear._

_ "I'm sorry daddy, "I'm so sorry."_

_ "It's okay," He softly spoke into my hair as he hugged me. He pulled back and said._

_ "Now, will you just let me explain?" I could only nod, and my daddy sighed as he started. _

_ "I never knew." He said. "But I have been living in fear that something like this would happen to you. And one day I could just tell that something was going on with you." I nodded._

_ "I have been having these dreams." I said. But that was all I could say._

**Raimundo's POV**

__I woke up sharply from my dream. I rolled over on my mat and sat up. I had a really strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kinda like the one you get when you're really nervous, only I wasn't. But this feeling made me so high-strung, and I couldn't explain why. I got up and slowly moved to my dresser, trying to shake the feeling. I moved to pull out some clothes when I felt the sudden urge to be sick. I ran across the hall to the restroom and threw up in the toilet.

I sat out in the courtyard by myself just thinking. I couldn't get Kimiko out of my head. My heart was breaking for her. She was alone and afraid, and who knew what was being done to her by that woman. Every time that thought popped into my head I wanted to be sick, and I couldn't push it away. My whole body was shaking and I felt jumpy. I had the urge to get up and move, but I couldn't figure out where.

I closed my eyes and sighed, longing to hold Kimiko. Then, suddenly a map came into my imagination. It moved fast over the topographical image until it settled on a secluded place under Mt. Everest. I sharply opened up my eyes and stood. _Kimiko…_ I had to go find her.

**Kimiko's POV**

I rolled my head around and opened up my eyes. Another dream. I was so tired of all of the dreams. I was scared and alone. My stomach hurt and my heart hurt more.

I looked up and around the room, tears shading my eyesight. But there was nothing to be seen. There was no sign of hope or salvation around the room. Only grey walls and dark shadows. I let a tear roll down my eyes at the thought of that. Would I die down here? I had to wonder. Would I die down here alone? Without my friends? Without Raimundo? I let out a sob at the sudden thought. I didn't want to die without seeing Raimundo one more time. I wanted to be in his arms right now. I wanted to see him, just to hear his voice again. I cried louder, not wanting to be here anymore. I just wanted to be somewhere else. I just wanted all of this to end.

A sudden noise broke through my thoughts and I looked up to see my pink cell phone lying on a table nearby. I settled my cries and blinked away my tears. I felt a glimmer of hope. I had to get to my phone.

I looked around for some way down and found a crate lying near me. I swung my feet out to grab it, but couldn't quite reach. I stretched out as far as I could and even let my arms drag down farther. But still I couldn't quite reach the crate. I felt my arms slipping and quickly grabbed the chains above my head in fear of displacing my shoulder. I let out a small cry from the pain, and then moved to continue trying to escape. I looked at the chains that held me up over the ground, they were being held by a small hook. It looked that I could just slip the chains out. So that's what I tried to do. I threw my arms back, trying to slip out, but all that did was cause my shoulder blade to be thrown out. I screamed out in pain, but quickly shut my mouth in fear of being heard.

I began to cry again. I think I was having a panic attack. I started squirming around and freaking out, just trying to get free. Then I unexpectedly fell to the ground. I had pulled the hook out of the ceiling. I cried as I slowly sat up. I was in too much pain to move. But I knew that I had to.

I slowly crawled over to the table where my phone laid, and pulled it down. I fumbled around with my phone trying to still it so that I could read the text message from Keiko. I opened it up and read: _She can deal with stress and carry heavy burdens. She smiles when she feels like screaming and she sings when she feels like crying, she cries when she's happy and laughs when she's afraid. And her love is unconditional. There's only one thing wrong with her… She forgets what she's worth! I love you girl :)_

I let out a sob. It was almost as if my best friend knew what I was going through and that I needed to see this. I wiped away all of my tears and let out a deep shaky breath. I had to be strong. I had to find my courage for all those involved in my life. I slowly stood up and patted the dirt off of my pants. I moved over to the wall where I had found a window earlier and climbed up onto the shelves, careful of my shoulder. Still in my handcuffs I pushed the window open and slowly maneuvered my way out. I was free! Out of that depressing basement that made me lose all courage.

I took a deep breath and silently sat against the house waiting. But for what? I didn't know.

"_Let me go!" I screamed at the girl holding me captive. "Let me go!" I felt courage rising up in my voice._

_ "Oh, now don't be like that." Said this evil standing in front of me. I pulled away, but she reached back for me. _

_ "Don't you dare touch me!" As I turned to run I could hear roaring thunder behind me and, in my peripheral vision, could see the lightning flashes. I turned back to look, and I saw a full blown lighting storm fall on this woman who had taken me captive._

_ I laughed at the thought that it was finally over! _

I felt a push on my foot and woke up to see Yen standing over me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. I shook my head to clear up the fog from my past dream. I tried to stand up but every bone in my body was aching. Yen kicked at my foot again.

"It's time to get up." She said. I rolled my head over. I wasn't going to get up for her even if I could. She kicked me even harder and her voice was harsher.

"Get up!" I finally managed a "No." in my half asleep state. Yen's face turned red and I could see fury in her eyes, but I didn't care. It was time for me to take a stand for myself. I slowly moved to crawl away but Yen was too fast. She grabbed me around my stomach and pulled me up.

"No, let go!" I screamed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed back as I kicked and squirmed in her arms. "Don't forget that I don't need you here!"

"Let me go!" I cried out again. Suddenly I felt a soft breeze brush against my cheek and I knew that he was here. "Raimundo!" I cried out. "Rai!" He came into sight, running around the corner. I laughed out loud at seeing my best friend, and he flashed me a bright grin. But the look on his face soon turned into a look of fury, and he yelled at the girl who held me captive.

"Let her go now!" So she dropped me and I heard her laugh.

"Well, well," She grinned. "The little girl needs someone to come rescue her." She said to Raimundo, and then sneered at me. "You little coward."

"No," I shook my head. "No, I'm not." I managed to get up on my feet and stand at eye level with her. "I'm not doing this anymore." I shook my head at her. "I'm going home now, and you won't be able to take me away again." Her face twisted up with anger and she grabbed me by the neckline of my turtleneck halter.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Raimundo yelled out as he moved closer. Yen threw me to the side and glared at Raimundo.

"You don't need her." I looked at Raimundo and saw his eyes cloud up with tears.

**Raimundo's POV**

How could she say I didn't need Kimiko? I needed Kimiko with every breath in my body. She was everything to me, my whole world. I felt anger rising up in me and without thinking I rushed her.

**Kimiko's POV**

I watched as Raimundo rushed towards Yen and quickly moved out of the way. Raimundo's fist connected to Yen's jaw and she flew back. Raimundo grabbed my hand and I could feel a surge of anger in his touch as he pulled me up. I pushed myself close to him, feeling his touch revive my sprit.

"Let's go." He said softly. So he turned to run and, still holding onto his hand, I followed. As we ran I could hear roaring thunder behind me and, in my peripheral vision, could see the lightning flashes. I turned back to look, and I saw a full blown lighting storm fall over Yen. I felt the energy surging from Raimundo's hand and knew that he was the cause of the lightning storm. I looked up at him, he looked so beautiful. And I was so proud of him! We couldn't ever have a better Shoku Warrior.

I looked back at Yen and laughed at the thought that it was finally over! But just too suddenly I lost grip of Raimundo's hand and dropped to my knees.

**What do you think about this chapter? I'm getting pretty proud of this story and want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 5: Sick Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters.**

**Summary: After being struck by heavy lightning, Kimiko finds herself lying in her sick bed.**

**Chapter 5- Sick Bed**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Kimiko?" I heard a surprised gasp from Raimundo as I fell to my knees. Raimundo's surprised gasp quickly changed to a desperate cry. "Kimiko!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_"Stop it!" I screamed. "It hurts, you're hurting me!" I couldn't open my eyes. I was writhing in pain, trying to shake myself out of this stupor._

_ "Daddy, stop it!" I screamed, feeling the tears pouring out from under my eyelids. "Daddy you're hur- hurting me!" I felt a hand grasp my shoulder tightly and I managed to open my eyes. I looked up to see that it was daddy standing over me._

_ "Ki-Ki," He whispered. "You have to calm down." I shook my head and tried to move away, unable to because of the pain. _

_ "No, no dad. You're hurting me." My reply was almost breathless and hard to get out. He looked down at me with such sad eyes, but I just kept shaking my head._

_ "I can't," I gasped. "I can't," Before screaming out in pain. "You're hurting me!" Just then I heard the door open and my daddy finally backed away. Yen walked into the room, her eyes filled with fury._

_ "Daddy" I cried out wanting him to come to my rescue. But he wouldn't. I let out my sobs. Yen moved closer._

_ "No," I cried. "No, get away from! Daddy, no!"_

"Rai, no!" I sat up straight, awaking from my dream. But the pain was too much and I cried out. Raimundo rushed to my side.

"Kimiko, be careful." He placed one hand on my lower back and the other on my shoulder as he gently pushed me back into a laying position on the bed. Yes, I was on a bed. I wasn't on my usual mat.

"Rai, what happened?" I asked, breathing hard. I was in so much pain, and I wasn't sure why. Raimundo looked at me with said eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn't quite get out what he wanted to say. He shook his head and placed his hands over his face. I took a deep breath and just watched him as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Rai?" I whispered. "Tell me… Please?" I was having a hard time getting out the words, as I spoke a deep pain constricted my back with every word. Raimundo shook his head again and looked at me once more.

"You're sick, Kim." He said softly. "Yen," _Yen. _Just the sound of that name made my eyes tear up with fear. I could feel my whole body shudder as I shook my head. Raimundo stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Raimundo looked at me with so much feeling. He inched closer to me and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I know." He said. "We're all scared."

"What do you have to be scared of?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Losing you." He whispered. I pulled back as much as I could without really hurting myself and looked deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean? Losing me?" The words came out far too slowly, but I knew he heard them. He sighed and reached out for a pen and some paper. Then he began drawing something. It was almost as if he couldn't get the words out to tell me what was wrong, so he had to illustrate it. He handed me the piece of paper and I looked at it. But all that he drew was a simple jagged line.

"Lightning?" I asked. He only nodded.

"What?" I tried to shake the confusion out of my mind. "What is this?" I handed Rai the paper and he sighed.

"Kimiko," It looked like it was just too hard for him to say. Suddenly I heard a shuffling of feet at the bedroom door. I looked up to see Master Fung standing there. He finished Ray's sentence.

"You have been struck by lightning." Suddenly the pain in my body became very sharp, as I could now identify what it was. It lay down my back and burned my whole being. The pain struck me hard and I cried out, tears running fast down my face.

"Make it go away!" I cried. "It hurts. It really hurts. Rai, make it go away!" At that point I was screaming. The pain was full force and running through my whole body. It felt like it was killing me.

Master Fung and Raimundo sat still watching me and waiting for me to settle my screams. Raimundo moved closer and wrapped his arms around me again.

"It's okay, Kimiko." He whispered softly in my ears. "It's all going to be okay." Master Fung stepped closer, and somehow I knew that there was more to be said.

"There is something else I should say to the both of you." He said. See? I looked up at him and slowly nodded. Whatever it was, I could probably take it. I mean, after all of the other crap going on, how bad could it be?

"Yen has the ability not only to strike someone down with lightning," He started. "But also, to poison someone by means of lightning." _Poison?_ I looked up at him with squinted eyes and he continued. "Kimiko, you have been poisoned." Raimundo's grip around me became tighter. "And you are dying." Raimundo's arms dropped and he looked up at Master Fung.

"You're not serious?" He said slowly. I looked up into Raimundo's eyes. He told me earlier that he was afraid of losing me, but I don't think the thought ever really hit him until now. I looked back up at our Master. Master Fung could only nod. There was a heavy feeling of sadness over the whole room as the three of us sat in silence. I was dying? Suddenly the thought brought on a ray of hope. Maybe all of this would finally end. Maybe I could finally move on from this world and find myself in a happier place. I smiled at Raimundo.

"It's okay, Rai." I said sweetly. "If that's the only way to end this, then I'm ready." Raimundo looked at me for a long moment before opening his mouth. But he didn't say anything; he just took a deep breath and continued to look at me. Finally he said.

"Are you happy about this?" I shook my head and chose my words carefully.

"I may be relieved about." I felt a sharp pain, but I ignored it, I had to for Rai's sake. Raimundo stood up slowly, shaking his head at me.

"I can't believe you." He said. "I thought you had found your courage again."

"I thought so too," I sighed. "But now, I'm not so sure. I'm really scared about all of this." Raimundo seemed to have missed that last statement, because the next thing I knew, he was screaming at me.

"How could you be so selfish?" That pierced my heart more than he ever could have known. "It's been all about you for these past three weeks. All about you and what you've been going through! But, have you even thought about what you've been putting us through?" My face turned red. What was he talking about? I'm the one that had been in pain the whole time. I'm the one that Yen had been coming after. And I'm the one that was really hurting at that moment. Raimundo continued.

"Do you even think about the effect your actions has on others? Do you care? Do you even care about how I would feel if you died?" That was the last straw. I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that while I was lying in my death bed. I mean, of course I cared about how he would feel if something were to happen to me. I would want him to be devastated. But right now was not about my feelings for him. It was about the pain that I was dealing with. And apparently I was dealing with it alone.

"Get out!" I screamed. "Get out!" Raimundo's face turned ashen and I could tell he completely regretted what he had just said. But I didn't care, I wanted him out. "Get out of my room now!" Raimundo nodded and slowly turned to walk out. As soon as he shut the door I doubled over in my bed and let out all of the sobs that I had been keeping in. Master Fung came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder but I just cried out.

"Leave me alone!"

I laid quietly in my bed thinking. Was I being selfish to want this to end? I thought about everything Raimundo had said to me that day. Had I put him through so much crap? For the past three weeks, I thought I was the only one feeling pain. But maybe I was wrong, just maybe Raimundo was feeling the pain with me. That thought made me cry. I loved him so much, he was my best friend. I wanted him to be that connected to me, and knowing that he was just made me cry.

I thought about how Raimundo would feel if I did just let it end. And somehow I knew in my heart that he would be torn apart. I smiled at that thought. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to love me so much. I closed my eyes and let that thought roll over me. I whispered into the night.

"I love ya, Rai."

_I woke up in a blur. I was shivering in a cold sweat, and my head was pounding. _

_ "Rai?" I whispered. I wanted to make sure that he was here with me in my pain. I tried to sit up but in that short moment I began to realize just how much pain I was in and I screamed out, tears pouring down my face._

_ "It's okay." He whispered. I felt his warm hand over my cheek._

_ "Where are you?" I cried. "Where am I…?" I couldn't think straight, all I knew was how much I hurt. "I want you," I continued to cry; I knew that Raimundo was standing nearby but I couldn't see him. And that only added to my confusion and pain. "Rai, Rai, Raimundo, I… just want to know what, I just want to see you." My words weren't coming out right. And it was strange trying to say one thing, but hearing my voice blurt out another._

_ I felt him come closer and place a hand on my shaky shoulder. I rubbed my face against his arm feeling calmer, but still, I could not see him. I needed to see him. I needed him, I needed Rai._

_ "I'm right here, Kim." I heard him use the nickname he had lovingly penned for me. I shook my head and looked up trying to see him, but I couldn't._

"Rai." I mumbled out in my half asleep state. I was trying to shake myself out of my dreams. I didn't want these dreams.

I lay in my bed with my eyes still closed and tried to shake myself awake.

"Rai," I mumbled. "I need you, Rai." I felt Raimundo's strong hand on my shoulder and I finally managed to open my eyes. I looked up at Raimundo to see him smiling down at me. I tried to smile back but a sharp pain shot through me. I cried out in pain and bit down on my pillow trying to make the sharpness subside. I let out a sob and felt the many tears running down my cheek. Raimundo knelt down by my bed and placed a hand to my cheek. His hand felt cold on my burning skin. I let out another cry and pulled myself close to him. He hugged my head close to his chest and kissed my cheek. Then he carefully climbed up on the bed beside me.

"It's okay." He whispered. I wished it was okay. But the pain was so sharp that I couldn't even move. My whole body hurt, I felt the pain in every aspect of me. I mean, even my toes hurt.

Raimundo leaned back on the headboard and pulled my head up into his lap. I moved as close to him as I could and continued to cry. Raimundo softly caressed my hair and let my tears subside before speaking up.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I nodded slowly and listened to his apology.

"It was stupid of me to say those things." He said. "I don't know the pain you're going through. I wish I did, because then I could understand completely, but I can't." He sighed and brushed his thumb across my cheek. The soft gesture made me feel good inside and for a moment I was able to forget the pain.

"Kim," He said slowly. "If I could take all of the pain from you and bear it myself, I would. But I can't" He looked deep into my eyes. "But I could understand if you wanted it all to end." He shook his head trying to hide from me the tears that began to form. "But please, don't let it." I sighed and buried my head into the blanket that was wrapped all around me. I pushed myself up closer to Raimundo. I didn't want him to let me go. He was making the pain fall away, and it felt too good for him to have to leave me.

"Don't go." I said. Raimundo wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his tears falling over me.

"Never." He said. "I will never leave you alone." As I sat against him I could feel his heart beat. It felt so right up against me. I let my thoughts slip into an imaginary world where we could be together. That was all I had ever wanted for the past four years, but now, it was what I needed. Rai was the one person in the world who would always be there for me. I looked up at him and in that moment I knew I had never felt so strongly for him then I did now.

"Rai." I whispered, my voice getting hoarse. Raimundo softly placed a finger to my lips.

"Don't talk." He said. "I don't want you hurting yourself. Just know that, I am so sorry, and I don't ever want anything to separate us." I nodded I felt the same way. He was my best friend and I knew he always would be. But I also knew that I wanted him to be so much more.

I suddenly felt another shot of pain, and a thought came to my mind. _What if Rai is only here for me out of self pity?_ I looked up at him again; he hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he had come in the room. I shook my head. I knew that couldn't be it. Raimundo was here for me because he was my best friend and he loved me.

I found myself slipping into the fantasy world again, and as I dreamed up thoughts of us two together I fell into a comfortable sleep.

_"No." I cried. "No. No. No." The tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to pull away. Yen was holding me down, trying to keep me from Raimundo. I shook my head and screamed at her._

_ "Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go back to him!" Yen just cackled as she held my wrists securely to the ground._

_ "Why should I?" She asked._

_ "I need to be with him!" I cried._

_ "You make me sick." She shook her head. "You don't know what love is. And how could you? You're just a stupid teenager in love with the idea of having your own knight in shining armor. You don't know what love truly is." I shook my head and tried to snake away from her._

_ "Yes, I do." I cried as I tried to move away. She shook her head and held onto me even tighter._

_ "No. You will never know what true love is until you have to watch your best friend die."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, shivering under the covers. I looked up to see Raimundo still holding me. He looked like he was beginning to fall asleep but he perked up when he saw that I was awake. He smiled at me but I couldn't return it.

"Rai," I said my voice still hoarse. "Do you feel like you're watching your best friend die?" The words came out slowly but I knew he understood me. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"That is not going to happen." But as I looked into his eyes, I knew that that was what he felt. I let a smile creep up my lips. In my dream Yen told me that I couldn't know what true love was until I had to watch my best friend die. Well, I hoped that I would never have to. But Rai was watching his best friend die, and as I looked into his eyes I knew that he truly did love me.

**Well there it is! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Family, Poisoned Lightning,

**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas.**

**Summary: As Kimiko continues in her pain and confusion, Raimundo must find a way to bring healing to her. Raimundo tries to find a way to save her as she deals with family, poisoned lightning, and seizures.**

**Chapter 6- Family, Poisoned Lightning, and Seizures**

Over the next week I laid in my bed in pain. I couldn't eat, I couldn't get up, I could barely even move. The only thing I could do was sleep.

But Raimundo spent the entire time in the bed with me. When I was awake he would sit up and talk to me and then when I was asleep he would sleep with me. If he couldn't sleep then he would stay up and just watch me. He didn't even eat. He was with me the whole time.

I looked up at Raimundo, he had already fallen asleep. He looked so beautiful, with his ruffled hair and sleepy face. I smiled at him, I loved him. Even though I hadn't been able to tell him yet, I knew that I loved him so much. He was my hero. He stuck with me through it all and I knew that he would save me every time.

"Raimundo?" I heard my door creak open and looked up to see Omi.

"Oh, sorry." He said in a rush. "I did not realize that you were awake." I nodded and inched slightly away from Raimundo.

"Yeah," I said. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to tell Raimundo something." He said in a whisper. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me softly. I opened my eyes and looked back up at him.

"Like I'm dying." I let out a soft laugh, I had meant for it to be a joke but Omi looked up at me with a sad face. I felt my smile disappear. "But I won't." I said. "I'm holding on." I felt Raimundo stir beside me and I turned to see him slowly waking up.

"Ah Raimundo," Omi turned his attention away from me. "I need to speak to you." Raimundo moaned and shook himself awake.

"Go ahead." He said. Omi shook his head and gestured to the door.

"We all need to speak to you." Raimundo sighed at the hint. He looked over at me and I just nodded. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said softly.

"Okay." I wrapped myself up in the blanket and watched him follow Omi out of the room.

**Raimundo's POV**

"What is so important?" I asked Master Fung as I stood with him and the others in the Grand Hall. "I need to be back with Kimiko." Dojo spoke up.

"I sense a new Shen-gong-wu."

"Oh no," I said. "You guys are gonna have to do this one alone." I turned to head back to the room but Clay stopped me.

"Just listen," Dojo said as he jumped up on my shoulder. "This Shen-gong-wu will allow us a way to heal Kimiko." I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "It is called the Mystic Crystal. One of the most powerful wu around, it can heal any disease, wound, cut, sickness, you name it." I nodded feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Can you do this one without me?" I asked quietly. "Kim needs me to be with her." Master Fung shook his head.

"Understand that Yen will do everything in her power to keep Kimiko from being healed." He stated. "And you are the only one powerful enough to keep her away." I looked back at the door behind me. My thoughts couldn't leave Kimiko.

"But I need-" Master Fung placed a hand on my shoulder and cut me off.

"You need to be with us on this one. Kimiko will be fine." I kept my eyes on the door but I slowly nodded. I would rather go off to find the solution that would heal Kimiko, then stay with her and watch her die.

We arrived at the scene where the wu was hidden. The Canada side of the Niagara Falls. As soon as we stepped off of Dojo I found myself wishing Kimiko was here. She would have loved to see it, probably would have had her camera ready. I stepped onto the ground and looked around.

"So where is this mystical diamond?" I asked Dojo. Dojo rolled his eyes.

"It's Mystic Crystal." He corrected me.

"Fine," I groaned. "The Mystic Crystal. Now, where is it?" I was in a rush to find this Shen-gong-wu so that we could get back home and heal Kim.

"It's somewhere behind the falls." Dojo said.

"What do you mean behind the falls?"

"I mean," Dojo gestured with his hands. "Behind the falls." I sighed and gestured to Clay and Omi.

"Come on." I said. We found a path to take down behind the falls where a cliff hung out past the wall. We made it behind the waterfalls and began our search.

"What are you doing?" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned to see Yen.

"Trying to save my best friend." I stood above eye level with her, but as I looked into her eyes I saw that they were so beautiful. She had a strange familiarity to her, and when I looked at her all I saw was Kimiko… I shook the thought the away, I didn't want to think of this evil woman as looking anything like Kimiko.

"And I am not going to let you touch her again!" Yen cackled, an evil smirk curling on her lips.

"You can't stop me." My eyes filled with fury and I screamed at her.

"Watch me try!"

"Kimiko?" A voice spoke up behind me. We both turned to look and I could see shock and angst cloud Yen's face.

"Kimiko?" The voice spoke again. I looked to see who the voice belonged to, and at first a glimpse of hope rose up within me. I thought for a moment that I was seeing Kimiko, but then as I looked closer I could see that she was at least ten years older than Kim was.

"Who are you?" I asked, but she just ignored me. The girl moved closer and I realized that she was speaking to Yen.

"Kim? I thought you were, I mean we all thought-" She reached out for a hug but Yen pulled away, a hard look on her face.

"No," She said. "I'm not dead." I had to wonder why this girl was calling Yen Kim. That was my pet name for Kimiko.

"Then why did you disappear?" The girl had a look of confusion mixed with sadness. Yen just shook her head and kept her distance.

"I have my reasons."

"I found it!" I heard Omi call out in the distance. Yen seemed to jump back to reality, and before I could even respond she turned and broke into a run for the Shen-gong-wu. The other girl was right beside her, running fast for the Mystic Crystal. The two girls reached it at the same time and both had a hand on it.

"What do you want with this wu?" The other girl screamed at Yen. Yen's eyes were filled with fury and evil and I heard her respond.

"I can't let the little girl have it." The other girl's face turned white and I could hear her take a deep breath.

"You mean you found her?" Yen shook her head.

"She needs to go," She said. "I can't let her have this." The other girl's eyes filled with equal fury and she clenched her teeth together.

"Well, I can't let you have this, I call a Xiaolin Showdown." Yen nodded.

"Name your game."

"A race of the best." The girl said. Yen nodded and flashed a bright grin.

"Sounds good to me." And they got started. The waterfall shifted and broke up into many small towers. The obstacle course was set up and Dojo fired a mini gun to start the race. So they were off.

The two girls jumped from one tower to the other taking turns getting ahead of each other. Yen stayed ahead for the majority of the race, but she was using her energy too fast and it started to wane. So the other girl was able to jump ahead and stay ahead. She made to the final rock and grabbed the Shen-gong-wu. The waterfall placed itself back together and left Yen kneeling on the cliff behind the falls. She looked up at the other girl and moaned. Tears were filling her eyes.

"We can't do this." She said. "I have to stay away." The other girl only nodded.

"We don't need you." She said. "And I can't remember a time when we ever did." I watched as a couple of tears rolled down Yen's cheeks. She wiped them away and said.

"Keep thinking about it, you'll remember." Then she got up and flew away. The other girl walked over to me and said.

"I'm sorry that you're dealing with all of this." I nodded and she continued. "How's Kimiko?"

"You know Kimiko?"

"Nah, I don't." She said. She stopped and seemed to be trying to find the right words to say "But I'm close friends with her dad." I nodded again and slowly said.

"She needs that Shen-gong-wu." The girl handed it to me and also extended out her hand.

"I'm Taylin, by the way." I shook her hand.

"Are you here to help us?" I asked Taylin. Taylin shook her head and offered a friendly smile.

I smiled back and she said.

"I'm very sure you and Kimiko can handle this together. But I would like to see Kimiko, and explain to her what is going on." I nodded.

"I'm sure we would all appreciate that." I told her. "Specially Kim." Taylin's smile became brighter.

"You love her don't you?" I could only nod. This girl seemed to know me and Kim so well without even meeting us. I really appreciated that thought.

**Kimiko's POV**

_Raimundo came over and sat close to me on my bed. He was holding something small in his hands. _

_ "Kim," I loved hearing him call me that. His voice just made me feel so safe. "You know I will always protect you." He said. "I will never leave you, because I love you." I smiled up at him, the pain in my back momentarily disappearing._

_ "I love you too." I said softly. And I meant it with all of my heart. This boy was my best friend. He was the missing piece to my puzzle, truly my other half._

_ "I need you." I whispered. My knight in shining armor smiled down at me and leaned close. He placed his hand softly on my neck and brought his face close to me. Then he reached out with his lips and gave me a soft kiss. I melted. I didn't want him to pull away from me. Still he slowly pulled back._

_ "And I will always be with you." He said. He softly pressed something into my skin and whispered the words._

_ "Mystic Crystal." I tried to smile at him, but I went into a seizure._

_ "Kim? Kimiko?" He grabbed my arms and his touch settled me. My body slowed down and I looked up at him with teary eyes. I began to cry and muttered out his name. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, the pain was gone. Rai had come to my rescue. _

_He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed my face with his thumb. Then he leaned down for another soft kiss._

_ "I love you." He smiled down at me. I laughed gleefully._

_ "I love you too." He kissed me again and I allowed him to pick me up in a warm embrace as we kissed each other passionately._

I woke up from my dreams shivering. I turned over to see Raimundo, but he wasn't there. I suddenly felt very afraid without him. I didn't like being here without him. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I tried to get up. I wanted to get out of the room and go find Raimundo, but I couldn't even stand. The pain was too much, but I tried to push it away.

I wanted Raimundo. I wanted him with every fiber of my being. I pushed myself out of bed and felt my feet touch the ground. I stood up but quickly fell back to the bed crying out in pain.

"Rai!" I cried out. I needed him. I was afraid to be without him. My courage was gone, and he was the only thing that could ever give it back.

"Rai!" I cried out again. I felt my body shaking and sharp pains coursing through me. "Rai." I cried out as I felt myself shake severely. I was having a seizure. I tried to settle my shaking body but I couldn't, I could only cry out in more pain.

"Rai!" I cried out. "Rai, Raimundo!" I let out a sob. "I need you!"

**Sooooo… Is it better or worse?**


	9. Chapter 7: Hope and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Well, you know…**

**Summary: Kimiko is healed. Her family is reunited. She finds love with Raimundo… Then her whole world is turned upside down. Kimiko must deal with the burdens of her struggles, hope and betrayal.**

**Chapter 7- Hope and Betrayal**

**Raimundo's POV**

I heard Kimiko calling my name and rushed to the room to find her having a seizure.

"Kim, no!" I gasped. I rushed to her and she slowed to a stop, but she wasn't breathing. I checked her pulse but there was none. I felt tears rushing to my eyes and I slowly pulled out the Mystic Crystal. This had to work. I pressed it softly against her skin and whispered.

"Mystic Crystal." I sat there and watched her for the longest minute of my life as she lay still. But then she finally took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. I laughed out loud.

**Kimiko's POV**

"Hmm." I woke up out of my fog and looked up to see Raimundo standing over me. I smiled. I felt so safe in his arms.

"There you are." I said softly.

"Here I am." Rai smiled. I let out a soft laugh, but stopped. It didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. My smile became brighter and I said to my best friend.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I know." Raimundo said softly. "That's because of this." He held up a small crystal-like rock. "Our new Shen-gong-wu." I took the rock and rolled it around in my hands. I was so thankful for this rock, it had saved my life. Raimundo moved closer. He hovered over me with one hand on either side of me. Strong feelings overwhelmed me as he moved in. I reached up waiting for our lips to connect.

Then, just before we could meet in a kiss, my bedroom door swung open. Rai turned on his heel to see who our intruder was. It was a girl I had never seen before, but she looked strangely like me.

"Kimiko." She smiled. "It's so good to finally see you. And to see you healthy!" I backed up on my bed and looked at her.

"Do I know you?" I spoke those words slowly.

"She's a friend of your dad's" Raimundo told me. _Daddy._ My heart had never ached more for my father. I missed him so much, especially with all of the stuff going on. It made me want to see him all that much more.

"I'm Taylin." The girl spoke up. "And I have so much to tell you."

I sighed and pulled my knees up close to myself. I wasn't sure I could take all of this in.

I was sitting in my bedroom with Rai, and all of my other friends, listening to Taylin tell her story about Yen. She had already told me too much. First, that Taylin herself, was my Aunt. That was a lot to take by itself, I mean, I hadn't even met this girl until now. I never even knew that I had any Aunts. But what she told me next hit me the hardest. Yen was also my Aunt.

How could this woman be my Aunt? I had to wonder. She was so evil, and she hated me. She hurt me so much, and caused me more pain than anyone else ever could have. Family just doesn't do that to each other! My heart was breaking. My whole spirit broke. No wonder I had lost my courage. How could I stand up to my family anyway? No matter how evil she was, she was still my family! And that thought hurt so much! My mind raced so fast trying to settle my spirit. But it couldn't be done. My spirit was so hurt, and so angry, and so mad!

"Her real name is Kimiko." Taylin's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up at her. "You were named after her." I shook my head. That was all I could take.

"No." I said softly before screaming out. "No, I was not! My mom never would have named me after that evil witch!" Then the tears came spilling. I broke down in sobs and buried my head in my knees. I wanted that moment erased from my mind. I wanted every moment from the past three weeks gone. All I ever wanted was just to be happy. But now, that couldn't happen. I felt Raimundo place a warm hand on my shoulder and pull me close to him in a comfortable hug Taylin spoke up.

"Kim, I didn't mean to upset you." But she did. My sobs became stronger and I heard Raimundo tell her.

"Just get out, she doesn't need this now." That was so true; Rai always knew the best things to say. I didn't need any of this right now. I heard Taylin sigh and walk out of the room. Then I could feel Omi and Clay both getting up off the bed.

"I am sorry, Kimiko." Omi said. "I do hope you get to feeling better."

"Come on, pardner." Clay said to our little friend.

"Thanks." I heard Rai say to both of them. Then I heard them leave the bedroom. My sobs quieted a little bit as Raimundo softly rubbed my back. And once my cries were settled enough, Raimundo asked me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I pulled back so I could look up at him.

"I think…" I paused for a moment. "I want to talk to my daddy about this." Raimundo nodded and stood up to grab my pink cell phone from a nearby dresser. I stood up and walked over to him. I took my phone and walked out to the hallway. Rai followed me.

"Hello?" Daddy answered at the second ring.

"Konichiwa, daddy." I said quietly.

"Ah, Kimiko my dear!" Daddy responded all too exuberantly. "How have you been sweetheart?" I smiled at his familiar voice and answered.

"Not so well, actually." Daddy's tone of voice changed and he began to sound worried.

"Oh, are you okay? You are not ill are you?"

"No, I'm not." I let out a soft laugh before saying. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well, ya know my mom?" Dad was quiet on the other end for just a moment, and then he slowly said.

"Of course I know your mom. Kim, what is this about?" I sighed and just let it out.

"Did she have any sisters?"

"Oh." My dad was quiet for far too long. But then, when he did speak he said. "I see. So you found out about them, huh?" What did he mean I _found out_ about them? Why was he trying to keep them from me in the first place?

"Yeah dad," I said. "I found out about them." I found myself getting angry too quickly as I continued. "It's pretty hard not to find out about the person that's coming after you!" Another long pause.

"I was hoping she would stay away." I let a sob out.

"You mean, you knew?" I screamed. "You knew about that monster, and you didn't even tell me!" I felt Raimundo place a steady hand on my shoulder, so I calmed myself a little bit.

"Sweetie," My dad said calmly. "You have to understand something. We all thought she was dead. When your mother died she made threats that she would come after you, so we kept you away. But then, Yen slipped into a deep depression for days, and we even heard from the hospital that they had found her dead. She was struck by lightning." _Lightning._ What was it with that element? I leaned heavy against the wall and sighed.

"Daddy," I quietly cried. "It's not fair. You should have told me. You should have told me a long time ago."

"It's not that simple." He said.

"Yes it is!" I cried. "Yes, it is that simple." I let the tears come loose again. I had been doing that an awful lot lately. But when you go through as much as I have been, sometimes all you wanna do is cry.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Daddy sighed.

"You were so young when you left to go to that temple." He said. "There is so much I couldn't tell you, you just wouldn't have understood."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." I shook my head and let out another sob.

"I just want it all it back, daddy. Maybe, if you had told me," I cried. "This never would have happened." Then I hung up the phone. I didn't know what else to do. Everything was hurting. My whole family was falling apart, even the family I didn't know I had. So I hung up and I let my phone slide down on the floor. I let out another soft cry and looked up at Raimundo.

"Did you know that I don't even know how my mom died?"

"Oh, Kim." He came close and pulled me in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry that you are going through all of this. I wish it was me, ya know. I wish I was the one dealing with all of the pain and heartache. Then it would be so much easier on both of us." I shook my head.

"It wouldn't be easier on you."

"Yes it would." He nodded. "Because I would rather go through ten thousand years of my own pain than have to watch you suffer through pain for one day." I looked up into his eyes and I knew that what he said was true. Raimundo was my best friend and he felt so connected to me. I knew that as long as we were together he would always be my knight in shining armor.

"Calm your tears." He said.

**Raimundo's POV**

"I love you." I told her.

"Why?" Was all she said. That hurt at first, but then as I looked into her eyes I could understand her question. She had been through a lot after all, and I couldn't blame her for feeling a little insecure. I pushed her hair behind her ears and gave her a soft smile.

"I love you because you are smart, funny, insanely sarcastic," I emphasized 'insanely sarcastic and received a roll of her eyes. We both smiled and I continued. "You have a kind heart and strong sprit. You are _soo_ courageous." She rolled her eyes at me again, but I ignored her as I continued. "Plus you have a great personality, and you are so beautiful." She smiled. This answer seemed to really please her.

**Kimiko's POV**

"I love you too." I said as he brought a hand to my face to wipe all of my tears away. I smiled and moved closer to him. He dropped his hand to my neck and stared at me for a long moment. Then without much warning, he brought his lips to mine. It felt so amazing! A touch I had longed for but never got to feel. Now it was mine.

I moved closer to him and passionately kissed him back. We made our way into the bedroom, still intertwined with each other, and onto the bed. We both knew that we weren't going to let it get past kissing, but this was our first kiss and we had to make this moment ours. He moved over me, and I pushed my body up to be closer to him. I wanted to be as close to him as I could get. He was my best friend and I never wanted to be farther.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he softly moved his hands up and down my back. He felt so safe and secure. Like I could never find harm as long as I was in his arms. I knew that he would always be there to protect me. And I would always be there to love him.

We were so connected to each other. He always knew when I was hurt, and I could tell you whenever he needed a hug or one of my smiles. We loved each other. And we both knew that as long as we had each other, nothing could ever bring us down.

We pulled apart out of breath and exhausted. And we just looked into each other's eyes. There was nothing else for us to do. Nothing felt better.

**Well, my story is getting along nicely huh? How do you like it? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 8: True Feelings

**Sorry it took so long to update! Haha, Holidays got in the way of everything. But enjoy and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: **_**We loved each other. And we both knew that as long as we had each other, nothing could ever bring us down. **_**Those were the feelings that Kimiko had for Raimundo, but in this time she was confused and exhausted and just tired, and she let all of that get in the way of her true feelings.**

**Chapter 8- True Feelings**

_ As I looked around I could see each member of my so-called family standing around. My papa, my Aunt Taylin, and then somebody else I didn't recognize. They were all fighting Yen, the elements were flying, and the temple monks were holding off an army. It really was a warzone out here. I almost didn't know what to do._

_ I clinched my fist and looked around. I was ready to do this; I was ready to prove myself against this new evil._

_ I turned around only to see an army running towards. I couldn't just stand there anymore, I knew what to do. I lifted my arms and toward them screaming out a battle cry. I struck the first soldier down and moved toward the next one. I wasn't even thinking as I struck the next one, and the next one, and the next one. I had them all down within minutes, but as I realized what I just did, I began shiver. I felt so strange… What have I just done? Those thoughts raced through my mind, as hot blood raced through my veins. I took someone's life. I wanted to cry, I wasn't a killer. I could never hurt anyone. What would become of me…? I just couldn't understand it._

_ As I stood there trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings, staring down at my hands, I let out an eerie scream._

"No!" I gasped and woke up quickly. I sat up in my bed shaking my head. I didn't want these dreams anymore; I just wanted them all to fade away.

I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room. I pulled my legs up close to me and cried. I wanted to find my courage again. I wasn't sure if I could though, and that thought made me cry. I pushed my hair back out of my face, thoughts flooding my mind. I wanted to make out what I was feeling. I wanted to control my thoughts and put a calm to the storm in my mind.

I heard my door open and I looked up quickly. Taylin walked in.

"Hey." She said quietly. I looked up at her for a long moment before saying.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't really want to tell her the truth. I didn't even know this girl. And there was no way I could feel like she was family.

"Fine." I finally said. She nodded and came to the bed to sit by me. I watched her, but didn't say anything.

"How are you really feeling?" She asked. I shook my head and repeated.

"Fine."

"No." She said. "I know you are not. You're feeling scared and alone and overwhelmed." I stared at her for a long moment. How did this girl know what she was saying? She didn't know me. And I told her just that.

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe not." She smiled softly. "But I knew your mom, and you seem just like her." I shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was like my mom. I didn't want to be like my mom, because I wanted to believe that my mom was a lot stronger than me.

"No," I quietly cried. "My mom was a courageous person."

"So are you. You've just," She paused to look for the right word. "Misplaced your courage." I shook my head. What was the point of her talking to me, when we didn't even know each other? I didn't want her thinking that she knew me, or that she could get close to me. Now, I just wanted her out of my room.

"No," I shook my head. "Don't tell me what's happening to me!" My voice grew louder. "Only I can explain what's going on! You don't know what I'm going through! My whole world is falling apart. My family is breaking! And you just don't know! You don't know!" I felt angry hot tears flowing down my face and I screamed at her. "Stay out of my life!" The girl just sat and stared at me. I screamed at her.

"Out of my room!" She slowly stood up and walked to the door. She turned and took a look at me before opening the door. Rai was standing at the door and as she walked out he walked in. I stood in the middle of the room crying. He slowly walked up to me and extended his arms for a hug, but I didn't go in.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Nobody knows what I'm going through."

"But I do." His voice stayed soft. I shook my head.

"No, you don't." I said. "You may be helping me through it, and be there with me every step of the way, but… You don't know the things that are going on in my mind. You don't understand what I am going through. You can not feel the things that I'm feeling." Raimundo paused and studied my face, looking at me with soft eyes.

"I want to." He stated simply.

"You don't." I felt the tears leaving my eyes.

"But I wish you knew how much I want to. I want to know what's going through your mind, and what you are going through. And I so wish I could feel what you are feeling." I cried, not caring that the tears were spilling down my face.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"I know." Raimundo sighed then slightly changed his tone. "You just need to find your courage."

"What?" I pulled away.

"You need to find your courage." He repeated. I stopped and looked up at him. What was he saying? Was he trying to make me find my courage so I could beat this new evil in my life? I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"What are you saying?" I whispered. He returned a strange look.

"I'm just saying that if you find your courage, then we can go after this woman and get your life back in order." I shook my head and backed up even more.

"I can't."

"Can't?" Raimundo tilted his head at me. "What?" I shook my head. I didn't even know. I didn't know what I was feeling or doing. I didn't even know what I was saying. The tears poured faster and faster. All I knew was that it hurt.

"No." I shook my head at Rai again. "No, no, no!"

"Kim, what are you doing?" A tinge of anger mixed with confusion crossed his voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong with me." I said softly rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, I do. But, here's what I don't get. Why can't you just find your courage?" I pushed myself into a corner, the tears pouring faster. I suddenly felt very frightened and I couldn't get my thoughts in order.

"I just can't, ok?" I screamed. He screamed right back.

"Can't or won't?" I slipped to the floor crying.

"I don't know!" I dropped my head on my knees and began pulling on my hair. My thoughts were racing and I had so much going through my mind that I couldn't even feel what was real. I rocked back and forth shaking myself and pulling on my hair. I began having a panic attack and suddenly felt out of control of my own body.

"Kim?" Raimundo's whole expression changed and he softly moved towards me and dropped down by me. He put his hand my back and tried to calm my convulsing body.

"Calm down, sweetheart." He whispered. "You just need to find your courage" He said. "For me, please." I looked up at him, my eyes blurred from tears.

"Why?" Raimundo stood and the anger returned to his eyes.

"Why?" He shot down at me. "You are so selfish." He said. "We need you to find your courage… But apparently you can't." He shook his head at me. "You don't even know what you are putting us through. We are all scared and worried for you, but you can't even try to fix things for yourself! You are just so selfish." And then he turned and walked out of the room. I shook my head and felt the tears continuing to pour out.

"Rai!" I cried after him. But I was ignored. I began to rock myself again and my hands moved back to my hair. I just wanted to feel something. I needed something to feel real. So I began to pull at my hair to feel the pain. So I pulled my hair hard.

The next day after breakfast, I walked out to the Grand Hall. Since our fight last night Rai hadn't spoken to me. In fact, he'd been completely ignoring me. And I knew that he was taking the immature way out.

I entered the Hall and saw Taylin sitting on the couch. I moved over to sit by her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You have no reason to be." She told me. I shook my head.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, you are going through a lot." She replied. I nodded my head and looked down.

"Most people don't ever have to deal with this kind of pain." I said softly. "And right now, I wish more than anything, that I was most people." Taylin moved over to me and put an arm around me.

"No, you don't." She said. "You are special. You're dealing with this kind of stuff because you're strong enough for it."

"No, I'm not." I cried. "I can't even find my courage." Taylin brushed a hand through my hair and softly said.

"You will." I nodded. I wanted to believe that I would, but I just couldn't. I looked down and let the tears slip down my face. Then I heard a noise nearby that made me look up. Raimundo was walking by. He didn't even stop to look at me, but I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Taylin moved close to me and used a hand to wipe my tears away.

"You love him don't you?"

"I do." I whispered. "But I don't think he loves me." Taylin nodded and sighed.

"Oh, but he loves you more than you know." I looked down and shook my head. I couldn't believe it. If you love someone, then you don't tear them when they are already down. It's just not something you do! I looked back up, but Rai was already gone.

I rolled over in my bed, I couldn't sleep. Only this time it wasn't the dreams, it was the thoughts of everything going on. My mind was so cluttered lately that I couldn't think straight. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

I sat up in my bed. _Rai._ What was he doing to me? He was tearing me down, breaking me, and I just couldn't figure out why. Raimundo was my best friend and the one person in the world I thought could never hurt me… It just wasn't right, and it hurt more than anything ever could. Believe me, I would much rather be dying of Yen's lightning poison every day, than have to suffer just one day of heartbreak.

As I sat there thinking I heard a noise out in the hallway. So I stood up and walked out of my room. As I quietly shut my door behind me I heard a shuffling of feet. Raimundo lifted his head and quietly said.

"Hey you."

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all he said.

"Me neither." I shook my head. He let out a soft chuckle and looked up into my eyes, his dark green eyes sparkling playfully.

"I've got ya pretty messed up, huh?" I just stared at him. Why would he ask me something like that? It was almost as if it was all a game to him.

"What are you playing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just tryin' to get you to laugh." I glared at him. _Get me to laugh._ What was he talking about?

"Do you even get that you've hurt me?" My voice rose.

"Yeah, I do." Rai stayed quiet. "But I was really hoping that-" I cut him off, and by now I was screaming.

"If you get it then, don't you think you should say something about it? I mean, sorry would do great!" Raimundo nodded, but still he kept his voice low.

"I am sorry."

"Are you really?" I continued to scream. "Because I don't think you honestly understand everything that I am going through! I am really hurting! And I just," I paused. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I had been crying in awful lot lately, and that thought scared me, so did the thought of Raimundo knowing my new weakness. But I shook those thoughts away and moved on.

"I need you Rai. And I love you. Do you even get that?" Raimundo nodded slowly.

"I love you too, Kimiko." I shook my head. I didn't know if I could believe that. I mean, Rai has torn me down. He called me selfish and said that I didn't understand what I was putting everybody else through. But, he didn't get what he was putting me through. I began to get angry again.

"No you don't!" I screamed. "You've hurt me and torn me down and-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Rai's lips were suddenly over mine. I cried even more. I could feel the hot tears falling over his lips and into my mouth as he passionately kissed me. It felt so soft and sensual, it was just the touch that I needed, but it left me confused as he pulled away.

"What are we doing here?" I asked quietly. He brought a hand to my face and softly brushed away me tears.

"We're waiting patiently until you can find your courage." He whispered. Then he smiled and added the word. "Together." I smiled. Rai always knew the right words to make me feel better. I nodded.

"I know that you really do love me, Rai." I said. "I was just hurt and scared that I would lose you." Raimundo shook his head and brought me close to him.

"That could never happen."

"I know." I whispered and nodded just before placing my head on his shoulder. I paused for a long moment before whispering. "And I know that I need to find my courage." Raimundo smiled and pulled me into another soft kiss. I felt so safe in his arms again. And I just knew that it didn't matter how often he hurt me, we would always love each other. I pulled away slowly.

"Hey Rai," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm too scared to sleep tonight." Raimundo pressed his forehead against mine and breathed soft, warm air on my face.

"It's okay." He said. "If you can't sleep, then neither will I." I smiled softly up at him. I felt so warm in his arms. I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to go back to reality and have to face the things going on in my life. I just wanted to feel safe and warm in his arms forever.

I woke up in Raimundo's arms. The sweetest feeling ever. I rolled around on the bed and buried my face in Raimundo's shirt to take a deep breath of his warm scent. Then I sat up in my half asleep state and moved to get out of the room. I left the room and walked down to the Grand Hall where I found my Aunt Taylin. I sat by her and said.

"Tell me more about you, and Yen, and my mom." She turned her head and looked at me. But she didn't say anything.

"Please." I added. She nodded and slowly said.

"Okay, but I can't tell you everything." I just nodded even though my head was screaming _Why not?_ Taylin started.

"The three of us grew up in a Xiaolin Temple, just like this one." She paused and looked around. "Actually, I can tell you that we grew up in _this_ one." My heart skipped a beat as I looked around the familiar room. My mom grew up here? My mom sat in the very room that I was sitting in? My heart hurt at that thought. I never met my mom but I was finding myself connected to her in a way that I never had been.

"This was her favorite room to just sit and think." Taylin whispered. I smiled at my Aunt. That was the exact thought going through my head. I loved this room. Anytime I was upset or depressed in any way, I could come to this room and just think. It was a wonderful feeling.

"What else can you tell me about my mom?"

"Well," Taylin smiled. "Your mom's favorite color was pink." I flashed a bright smile.

"She loved growing technology." Another smile.

"Music moved her, her smile always made your day, and her blue eyes never ceased their sparkle." I grinned brightly. These were all things that I had in common with my mom. I mean, my dad had told me some things about my mom, but never that I had this much in common with her. I loved knowing that. It made me feel so connected to the mom that I never knew. And now, I needed to know what happened to her.

"How did my mom die?" Taylin's face paled and she looked away.

"What?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you."

"No," I pleaded with her. "I have to know!" Taylin shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She stood up quickly and continued to avoid eye contact. "I have already told you too much. I can't." She said just before rushing out of the room. I sat on the couch looking after her. What happened? I wondered. All I did was ask how my mom died. My dad had kept it a secret for far too long and, I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, right? I shook my head, completely bewildered, and moved to stand up. There was a sudden noise behind me and I turned to look. Yen was standing just behind the curtains. I took a couple of steps back. I could feel my whole body shake.

"Why are you here?" I managed to get out. Yen scoffed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be asking questions about your mother, my darling." _My darling._ The way those words drawled off of her tongue made me shiver even more. But I stood my ground.

"I just want to know her." I said softly. Yen's face turned red and her eyes filled with fury. She shook her head and screamed at me.

"She's dead! Your mother's dead!"

"My mother has been dead for as long as I can remember," I shook my head. "But that does not mean that I can't know who she was." I paused. "I mean, my whole world is torn apart, but maybe knowing my mom will patch things up. You don't know what it's like to grow up without a mom." As soon as I said that I could tell that Yen had become furious. I turned to run, but it was too late. Yen had caught up to me and pinned me on the floor. I shook my head and let out a sob.

"Shut up!" Yen screamed at me. "Just shut up!"

"No!" I cried out, shaking my head vigorously. "Leave me alone Yen, get off of me!" I could feel the tears pouring down my face. More tears. I was so tired of all of the tears.

"You shut your mouth!" Yen slapped me and my sobs came out harder. "You do not know what you are talking about." She continued. "You do not know me and you definitely do not know your mom!"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Yen's expression suddenly softened and she looked down at me. She pursed her lips and said.

"I have my reasons, darling." I shook my head and cried again.

"Get off of me." This time she did. She moved away from me and said.

"It would be too easy to take you down now," She laughed. "You can't even put up a good fight." She shook her head and turned to go. "But I will see you down the road." She said to me just before she left the room. I lay still on the floor watching after her. _Even Yen wants me to find my courage… _I knew I had to. I couldn't keep living in fear like this anymore, it just wasn't right. I stood up and walked out of the room as if I was on a mission.

"I need to find my courage!" I called out to Master Fung as I approached him. Master Fung turned to look at me, a solemn look on his face.

"I am glad, that you now want to." I shook my head at him.

"I need to."

"I know." Was all Master Fung said. I was getting ready to ask him how when I felt a hand snake its way around my hip. I turned to look at Rai and he automatically sensed that something was wrong. He tilted his head and asked me.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." I said. "Yen is coming after me, and I don't even have the courage to face her!" Raimundo sighed, and then both of us turned to Master Fung. Master Fung looked at us, one to the other and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kimiko now realizes just how much she misses having the courage to face her fears." He stated. "She needs to find that courage once more." I gave Master Fung a sarcastic glare. Of course I needed to find my courage! I stopped myself before I got too angry and said something I would later regret..

"How?" Was all I could say. Master Fung sighed and gave me a sideways glance.

"If you want to find your courage," He said. "You must go on a journey." Raimundo and I both let out a slight laugh.

"A journey?" My voice rose. "I am trying to ward a high evil off of me, and you want me to just stop and take a journey?" Master Fung just nodded. Rai stifled a laugh.

"But that's so dumb!" He scoffed. Master Fung glared at both of us.

"Do you want Kimiko to find her courage or not?" We both nodded and Rai said.

"Yeah, but…" Master Fung shook his head.

"Then she must take a journey."

**So I've gone through a lot since my last chapter… The things that I faced and feelings I felt basically wrote this chapter for me. I hope you like it and keep looking forward to more!**


	11. Chapter 9: Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: Kimiko begins a journey and a hard trial of discoveries.**

**Chapter 9- Discoveries**

The four of us flew through the sky as we sat atop of our beloved dragon Dojo. Taylin did not join us on our journey, she said she needed to stay at the temple and refresh her memories. I didn't want Taylin to come anyways. She was nothing to me. She wouldn't even tell me the most important thing there was to know about my mom…

As we flew through the bright blue skies, my memories flew as well. It felt just like the old days, when we would take a journey to discover anything and everything. There were new Shen-gong-wu, Wudai weapons, the Treasure of the blind swordsmen, and so many others. But never had we taken a journey to discover something we had already had. It felt so strange to me that I needed to take a journey to regain my courage, but I mean, Master Fung did know best.

"What are you thinking about Kim" Rai moved closer to me on the scaly skin of the enlarged, green dragon. I told him.

"I'm just thinking about this journey and what it will help me to discover."

"Master Fung says that it will help you discover your courage." I shrugged.

"I know what he said." I said. "But I just feel like this journey won't help. I mean," I sighed. "Courage isn't something physical that you can just pick up. It's not like the Wu, you cannot touch it. It's something I have to find on my own, and in my own time." I shook my head. "I just don't see how there is anywhere we can go, that I will 'discover' my courage at." Raimundo grinned and gave me an adorable sideways smirk.

"Maybe you're wrong and we'll just find some courage laying on the ground somewhere." I smacked him, but I couldn't help but laugh along. It did seem like such a silly idea. A journey to find my courage. How would that help anyway? I turned and looked into Raimundo's playful eyes. He was trying to get me to laugh again. And he was succeeding. Just maybe, that's what the journey was for, to find my humor. I shook my head. Nah, that wasn't it, I never lost my humor.

We landed near a small koi pond in Tokyo, Japan, a beautiful city that I was proud to call home. I looked around the small private courtyard that we had landed in and took a deep breath of the calming scent of cherry blossoms. I smiled as I looked at all of the wildflowers around me and the happy fish swimming in the pond. I was home again. It'd been so long since I've been there. But there I was standing in the middle of the courtyard, breathing that happy scent of familiarity and taking in the sights of my childhood.

I had asked Dojo why we stopped at Japan and he told me that all of the best journeys start at home. He told me that the best way to re-discover my courage was if I started at home and talked to my daddy about everything that I was going through. And maybe then, I could discover more about Yen and why she was coming after me. I liked that answer. And maybe this way I could find out how my mother died. Surly my papa would tell me now. He had to…

I turned to look back at Rai who was standing firm behind me. I felt a sudden wave of nerves and nausea overcome me and I found myself reaching back for his hand. He gave it to me with warmth and comfort. I turned back to look ahead of me and took a deep breath. I took one step forward and headed toward Tohomiko Tower.

"Kimiko?" I heard a voice behind me before I could even take the second step. I turned to see a familiar looking girl. I squinted at her in the fading light. She laughed.

"Kimi?" My smile brightened. It was her! I let go of Rai's hand and rushed to hug my best friend.

"Oh, Keiko! I can't believe it's you!"

"Oh, believe it baby." Keiko laughed. "Cause I'm right here!" I pulled back and grinned at the girl that I had known ever since birth. She hadn't changed one bit. My smile turned into that of a melancholy one.

"I missed you." I told her. She grinned.

"And I missed you." She replied playfully. But I wasn't feeling playful. As I stood there looking at my best friend I began to feel a sudden rush of sadness and emotion. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"There is so much that I have to tell you." I said to my best friend.

"Kimi, are you ok?" A look of worry flashed her face. I shook my head. I had to be honest with my best friend. That was the kind of relationship that we had always had.

"No." I said. Keiko flashed me a sympathetic smile, and then she looked over me and at my other friends.

"I'm sure you all came here for a reason," She said to them. "But I have to steal Kimiko away for a little bit."

**Raimundo's POV**

I nodded and watched the two walk away. Kimiko had been through so much, and I was glad that she had a friend like Keiko who would drop everything just to offer a shoulder to cry on. And even though I had wanted to be that shoulder through it all, I knew that Kimiko needed a close friend to talk to. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Clay behind me.

"Come on, pardner." He said. "Let's go say hey to Mr. Tohomiko." I nodded. Kimiko was in Keiko's hands now; there was nothing I could do. So we headed back toward the Tower and knocked on the big metal door. Mr. Tohomiko answered right away.

"Ah!" He greeted us. "It is the Xiaolin monks who have taken such good care of my little Kimiko." He grinned and rushed us in. "How are you all doing?" He asked us.

"Just perfect!" Omi responded. I laughed. Omi was always so cheerful no matter what the situation was. Clay and I took our turns responding as well and then we all followed Kimiko's dad into his living room where he offered us a seat.

"The last time I talked to my little girl she didn't sound too well. How is she doing?" I sighed and shook my head.

"She isn't doing too well." I sighed. Mr. Tohomiko looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"What has been going on?" He asked me. I shook my head again.

"I think that's something she should tell you. That's why we're here." I chuckled. "She's on a journey."

"What kind of a journey?" Mr. Tohomiko sounded even more worried.

"This is a journey for her to rediscover her courage!" Omi spoke up. I slapped my forehead and turned to give Omi a sideways glare. Mr. Tohomiko looked to Omi, then back to me. Worry was filling his eyes, and I felt so horrible to think that we were causing his grief.

"You shouldn't have told him." I growled lowly to Omi. Omi backed up and dropped his head. He whispered.

"Sorry."

"What has happened to my little girl's courage?" Kim's papa asked us. I shook my head and explained to him that it was a long story.

"It's something Kim should tell you herself." I said. Mr. Tohomiko let out an unsettled sigh and buried his head in his hands. I could see a few tears slip through his fingers. After a moment he lifted his face and said.

"I have put her through so much when it came to her mother. I could never tell her what happened. I still cannot…" He paused for a long while before moving on. "And I could not tell her about her mother's family either. But she found out… Did she not?" I nodded. She found out. She found out, and has been torn apart ever since.

"Yeah," I whispered. "And she's not doing so well about it."

"What has Yen done to her?"

"I can't say." I shook my head. "That's something she has to tell you."

"Please…" Mr. Tohomiko practically begged, but still, I shook my head.

**Kimiko's POV**

I lifted up my head and looked Keiko in the eyes.

"I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Just have to have patience." Keiko said as she sweetly rubbed my back. I shook my head and wiped away a few runaway tears.

"You don't understand how hard this is for me." I gasped through my tears. "I'm having these horrible nightmares, this lady is coming after me, and I've come to find out that I have family I've never even known…" I paused. "And you know, through all of this nobody can know the pain that I am feeling. Raimundo can't even understand!" I paused again and took a deep breath. "And because of all of this, I have lost my courage, the one thing that has kept me together all of these years. Do you know how hard that is on me?" Keiko shook her head.

"No, I don't." She sighed. "And I wish I could have been with you through all of this. And I wish I could get what you're going through and understand it all…" She continued rubbing my back. It felt good. And it felt good to finally be able to talk to my best girlfriend about it. She may not have been able to understand what I was going through, but she was a teenage girl just like me, and she could understand my feelings. I allowed myself to fall into her embrace and cry on her shoulders once more. After a long moment I pulled back up and looked at her with teary eyes.

"And all I want is to get it back." I sobbed. Keiko sighed.

"I know." Was all she said. I put my head down and she pulled me back into her embrace. And as she hugged me and softly rubbed my back I allowed myself to cry on her shoulders again. It seemed there was nothing else to do but cry. I didn't even have the courage to keep the tears away. My mind was so fogged up and I was so confused. I couldn't think. All I knew was how much it hurt and how much I wanted my courage back. I wanted it back so badly that I could taste it. And it just wasn't fair that I couldn't find it. None of this was fair. I looked back up at Keiko and quietly asked her.

"Do you think that I'm being selfish about all of this?" Keiko looked at me like she couldn't believe what I had just asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"Why would you even ask that?" She said. "You're hurt and you're confused… But you're not selfish. How can you be?"

"It's just that…" I paused. "Rai had told me one night when he was getting upset that he thought I was being selfish. That I couldn't understand the pain I was putting him through. Omi and Clay too." Keiko shook her head again and chuckled.

"Well, Rai's just stupid." She grinned. I couldn't help but smile back, but I still felt bad. Nothing had hurt more than when Raimundo told me that I was hurting him… I looked up at her and sighed.

"I just don't ever want to hurt Raimundo… And if what I'm going through causes him pain too… Than yeah, I think that's pretty selfish." Keiko was silent for a long moment but she never took her eyes off of me.

"You love him so much." She whispered. I nodded.

"I do." I said. "My love for him is more overwhelming than the pain I feel. And what I'm going through, and what I'm putting him through. And it just isn't fair." Keiko looked at me but she couldn't seem to think of anything to say to me. I wiped off my face and took in a shaky breath.

"I need to go talk to my papa now."

"Kimiko!" My papa greeted me as I walked into the family room. He rushed over to give me a hug but stopped short and gave me a sideways glance.

"What is the matter baby girl?" I couldn't keep my tears from falling.

"I need to know what happened to my mother." Papa paused far too long.

"I cannot." He said ever so quietly. I shook my head. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I cried.

"What do you mean you can't?" This time he couldn't even answer me. "Papa!" I cried. "Tell me about my mother! I need to know how she died!" My dad shook his head and I could feel the anger rising up with me. "Why won't you just tell me?" I screamed. My papa continued to shake his head. I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face and I continued to scream at him.

"You don't know what I've been through in these past weeks papa! I've been tortured by these dreams that I can't control. I've been kidnapped and struck by a poisonous lightning. And I've got family out there trying to kill me!" I let it all out. I couldn't help it. It hurt so much, and I just wanted it all out. I didn't want to have to deal with it anymore, none of it. I could feel fire licking at my ears but I didn't even care. I just wanted all of this to end. I screamed at my papa.

"And it's just so unfair dad. It hurts so much and I want it all to end!" My papa looked at me with sad eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do…" He sighed and I shook my head at him.

"You can tell me how my mother died." Papa looked down.

"But I cannot." He whispered. "That is something you have to discover yourself." I sighed. My heart broke. _Something I have to discover myself._ Why did everyone keep saying that? Everything I have to discover myself… I dropped to my knees and sobbed. My heart hurt so much. All I wanted was to find my courage again, and to know what happened to my mom. But I couldn't find either and I could feel myself begin to fade fast.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! But if you did then you have to review, otherwise Imma think nobody did….**


	12. Chapter 10: Heartbreak After Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Kimiko stands in her living with her friends and her papa, but she cannot seem to sort out her feelings. As time goes on the only thing Kimiko seems to face is heartbreak after heartbreak.**

**Chapter 10- Heartbreak After Heartbreak**

Raimundo dropped down beside me and pulled me into his strong embrace.

"I'm sorry." Papa said. "I'm sorry, Kimi. I'm so, so sorry, Kimi." Hearing that made my tears come out stronger. If he was so sorry, then why couldn't he just tell me what I wanted to hear? It wasn't fair. I relaxed myself in Rai's arms as I cried. And as he softly rubbed my back the internal fire within me settled back.

"I'm sorry too." I said quietly. I looked up softly at my papa and whispered. "I just want to know what happened to mom, that's all." He nodded and told me.

"I know you do. But like I said, you must find out for yourself." I nodded. I didn't understand, but I knew my papa wouldn't tell me. I began to feel myself slipping away… Everyone wanted to protect me. Everyone said they loved me. Everyone said they needed me. I didn't believe any of it. I wasn't being protected, I was being pushed away from the truth. And I wasn't being loved, I was being lied to. And I wasn't being needed… I was the one in need… I looked down. What was going on with me? My heart ached for something that I didn't know, something I couldn't ever have.

I pulled away from Raimundo and walked slowly across the room. I could feel the eyes of everyone following me, but I didn't really care. I wanted to get away. I just wanted to escape.

"Kim…" Rai said my name quietly and slowly. I didn't respond. I kept walking.

"Kim." He said again as he reached out to me. "Come on tell me what you're thinking." I shook my head. I didn't even know what I was thinking. There were a million thoughts racing through my mind and I couldn't focus on even one. I shook my head and turned to look at Raimundo. He stared in my eyes for the longest moment and I stared back. It was a comfortable feeling. I knew that Raimundo could see everything that was going on in my soul. I moved closer to him and allowed myself to be pulled into his embrace. I buried my face in his shirt and breathed in his warm scent. There was a nice familiar feeling of breathing his cologne. It made me feel like I was alive in this world. With all of the stuff going on around me, there wasn't much that gave me that feeling.

I took in another deep breath. My mind felt so foggy. I didn't know which way was up. I couldn't keep a control over my thoughts. I didn't even know who I was anymore. The pain was so deep and it was too much. I just wanted it all to end.

"It hurts." I whispered to Raimundo.

"I know it does." He whispered back. I shook my head.

"But you don't know what it feels like." He looked down into my eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't." He whispered. "But I know how much I wanna make it better." I smiled up at him softly. He smiled back but then he looked away. I noticed that he was looking up at my papa. "Your dad wants to make it better too." He said. I nodded and pulled away from Raimundo. I moved in on daddy and gave him a hug.

"What has been going on my dear?" Papa whispered in my ear.

"Everything." I said. "Have you not been paying attention to what's been going on here right now? Have you not been paying attention to what I've told you today? It all adds up to me not knowing what happened to my mom. It's all because of her family! I mean, her sister is coming after me and her other sister is trying to buddy up to me like she's my best friend!"

"Kimi…" My papa reached out to me but I pulled away, I was beginning to feel bi-polar. I could feel my inner flames ignite once more but I didn't care. Nothing could calm me down this time, not even Rai. I continued to back up. I was just so mad and hurt and just so tired of everything that had been going wrong around me. Everything was finally hitting me all at once. Every feeling of hurt from what I had been through in the past couple of months. Every feeling of betrayal that I received from my family and my friends. Every feeling of confusion from the dreams I had been tortured with. Every feeling of pain from being bed ridden for a couple of weeks. Every feeling of loss from missing my courage. Yen… Taylin. My papa. My mom.

I was so mad. I was finally realizing all of the other feelings I had hidden behind my confusion and fear. I was furious at everybody. Yen was coming after me and had been torturing me with dreams and pain. Taylin was the Aunt that I had always wanted but never had. But she just appeared in the middle of my fear and torment and then acted as if she already knew me! And Raimundo. _Rai…_

I turned back and looked at Raimundo. He had hurt me so much in the past couple of weeks. I mean, he had apologized, but still… He called me selfish and told me that I couldn't understand what I was putting him and my other two friends through. But I wasn't being selfish. How could I be? I was being tortured and tormented and put through so much pain! And Rai couldn't get the kind of pain that _he _was putting _me_ through! I felt a tear slip out as I glared at him. I was so mad and hurt and confused all at once. Raimundo wanted to tell me that I was putting him through pain, but he didn't even care about my pain. I felt my papa reach out for me and I turned fast to look at him. He hurt me the most. This was the man who was supposed to provide for me and take care of all of my needs, but he couldn't! Instead he chose to ignore me. That hurt and tore me apart! My papa couldn't even tell me how my mom died! And then… There was my mom. Why did she even have to leave me? None of this would be happening to me right now, I wouldn't be feeling the way I do, and I wouldn't be losing everybody I loved, if only she had stayed alive! My papa reached out for me again and I could feel the flames licking at me ears as I backed into the table that was behind me.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop it!" Raimundo moved in on me but I pushed him away too. I didn't want him to calm me down anymore. I wanted to be out of control, I wanted my feelings to overtake me.

"You don't know how I feel!" I screamed at them. "None of you! You just choose not to understand!" I looked at my dad and all of my friends standing around. "You all say that you love me, but you don't!" I saw a look of pain on everybody's faces, but honestly, I didn't care. "How can you? If you loved me, you'd try a lot harder to make things easier for me." The fire began to consume me and I could smell it burning my hair. I felt weak at my knees but I refused to cry.

"I hate you!" I screamed at them. I threw myself off of the table that I had been leaning on and ran to my old bedroom.

I woke up with the sound of a crash outside. I jumped with a start and knocked myself to the floor. I picked myself up off the floor, my hair washed over my face. I moved over to my window, pushing the hair out of my face as I walked. I pushed back the curtain and slowly peered outside. I couldn't see anything though, because the smoke outside was so thick. I squinted to try to get a look but it was not working. Another crash sounded and I jumped back from the window. As another crash sounded I knelt down to the floor. I crawled towards the door letting my cowardness get the best of me.

"Kim!" I heard Rai call my name. "Kim, are you hurt?" He opened my door and I looked up at him. I'm sure I looked pathetic, sitting on my hands and knees in my wrinkled robe with half of my hair in my face.

"Yeah?" I asked him as if nothing was going on. He tilted his head at me and I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Least, I know you're okay." He grinned.

"What's going on?" I huffed.

"Someone's come to attack your papa's home, but don't worry kay?" I looked up at his smirk and frowned, but what he said didn't fully register in my head.

"Don't worry? Why?"

"Omi's already out there holding them down until me and Clay can get all of our wu together to attack." I slowly nodded. I was still in a foggy mood and not completely understanding what was being said. Rai seemed to have noticed that. He knelt down by me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Just stay safe in here please." I nodded and he got up and walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut I heard another loud crash outside. I got up and walked back to the window.

"How's it going Omi?" I heard Raimundo's voice outside.

"It will be so much better now with the Shen-gong-wu at our disposal." Omi's voice came next and then I heard Clay.

"Just hold up pardner; let's think up a plan first." There was another crash and then something took over me and I ran out the door. I ran outside my daddy's house and right past my three friends. I heard them all simultaneously call my name, but I didn't care. It was time for me to gain my courage back. I ran through the thick plumes of smoke and straight up to the enemy army.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Just stop coming after me and my family!" I, of course, was including my friends as a part of my family. One of the army men cackled at me.

"We are here by order of the high one," He said. "Nothing you say will make us leave."

"The high one?" I tilted my head.

"Ms. Yen Young." He responded. Young? Why did that sound so familiar, I thought to myself. I shook the thought away, that wasn't important. Yen was after me again. I couldn't take this.

"Go!" I yelled. The man moved closer to me and I screamed, falling back to the ground as I did. He moved even closer and raised a hand to me.

"No!" I screamed, my voice coming out really squeally and high-pitched. I felt a sudden gust of wind rush past me and the man was knocked to the ground. Raimundo had tackled him down. I got up and ran. I don't know what I was thinking going outside, I couldn't even stand up to a mere man who had no power over me. I shook my head and ran through my tears. Then just as I reached the door it started pouring rain over me. I dropped to me knees in the mud and let the sobs overtake me again. I felt something soft lay on my shoulder and looked up to see Dojo.

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

"I can't do this anymore." I shook my head. "I try to find my courage, but I just don't have it. It's not there. It's gone. And I think it's gonna be like this forever!" Dojo patted my head.

"No it won't." I shook my head again and said through my tears.

"Even if I do find my courage, I can't fight Yen! She's family!" Dojo seemed slightly taken aback by this.

"But she is still after you Kimiko."

"And she's gonna get me yet." I shook my head and jumped up knocking Dojo off my shoulder. I walked into the house and slammed the door behind me. I shuffled into my bedroom and dropped on the floor just by the door. I couldn't take this anymore. My mind was moving at 200mph but I couldn't even tell you what I was thinking. Everything was so cluttered and meshed together. I felt as if I was going insane and I really believed that I was. As I sat there listening to every crash and bang outside I tried to sort myself out, but it seemed nearly impossible.

**Like it? Please review and tell me how much!**


	13. Chapter 11: One Final Dream

**Disclaimer: You know how I do!**

**Summary: As the journey and pain continues Kimiko battle's one final dream.**

**Chapter 11- One Final Dream**

The battle lasted well into the night; I laid in my bed listening to it past midnight. As I listened to the noises of the battle; the battle cries; and every fall of my friend's, I tried to sort out my thoughts. I laid in the dark with my music blaring. I tried to listen to the music, something about a lost love. _What about lost courage_? I wondered. The point of this 'journey', or whatever this was, was to find my courage. All it had done for me was hurt me even more.

I pulled the blanket up over myself and sighed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I woke up in the hospital room. I was waiting to receive the news about my mom. There had been an accident, I heard. Nobody would tell me what kind, but when I first saw her she looked so different. She looked very sick and I could tell that she was dying. My heart broke. I felt so small and young. I didn't know how I would deal with this. The doctor walked into the room. He turned to me, a grave look on his face. I stood up slowly._

_ "Yeah?" He shook his head and sighed._

_ "She didn't make it sweetheart." I nodded. That was all I could do. My mind seemed to have shut down. I couldn't even cry. I sat back down on the green chair and the doctor quietly left the room. The next moment my daddy walked in. I looked up at him and sighed._

_ "Daddy, she's gone."_

_ "I know." He said. There was no emotion on his face. I was confused by this. I asked him._

_ "Are you not unhappy about this?" He simply shook his head. I stood and screamed in his face._

_ "How could you?" He just looked at me and slowly shook his head once more. I continued to scream._

_ "Mommy loved you! You're supposed to love her back! Through life and death! I let out a loud sob and ran out of the room._

I woke up rather quietly after my dream and looked at the clock. _11:03_ I slept through half of the day. I gently pushed the covers off of myself and stood up. I walked across the room and quietly opened the door. Then I shuffled out in the hallway towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I found my dad with my three friends and our green little dragon. I just stared.

"Kimi," My dad spoke softly. I turned to look at him. He reached out to lay a hand on my shoulder but I pulled away.

"What is the matter, sweetie?" He asked. I shook my head and moved away.

"I really don't want to speak to you right now." I said. He just stared longingly into my eyes. I couldn't take it. I looked away and I could feel a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Kimiko!" Omi spoke up. "It is a bright and beautiful morning! Would you like some lunch?" I shook my head, but I still could not help but smile at my little friend.

"Thank you, Omi." I nearly whispered. "But I don't feel hungry at the moment."

"Oh no!" Omi quickly resorted to panic. "Are you ill?"

"No." I laughed. Clay placed a hand on our confused friend's shoulder.

"Pardner, I don't think that's it. Kim just isn't feeling like herself lately." Omi looked even more panicky but Clay quickly covered up with. "It's not a disease or illness, she's just…" He paused for the right word as he studied my face. "Growing." That seemed to work. Omi settled down and let out a big sigh.

"And I am sure she will be much more beautiful when she is feeling better!" He stated. I grinned at him. As sexist as Omi was, he still knew how to make me feel better. Clay cleared his throat and added.

"And I'm sure if she needs to talk about _anything_ she knows she can always come to me." He flashed me a sheepish smile. I smiled back at him, rather confidently.

"I don't _need_ to talk to anyone." I told him. I sighed and turned away. Raimundo stood and moved close to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Just fine." I grinned. But as I looked at Rai, I knew he could tell that I was giving him a fake smile. Raimundo just knew me that well. I shook my head and went to move away again. Rai softly grabbed my arm and turned me to look him in the eyes. I stared into his eyes for a moment, but I didn't like what I saw. He was concerned and upset. I didn't want him to be… I just wanted for everyone to be okay. It was my mind and thoughts that were being tortured, Rai shouldn't have had to suffer too. I shook my head.

"What Rai?"

"I'm worried about you." I sighed and nodded.

"I'm worried about me too. But it's not your problem, okay? It's mine." Raimundo squinted his eyes and shook his head at me.

"I'm here for you."

"I don't want _anybody_ here for me _anymore_!" I whispered sharply. I hadn't meant it, but I had just been too hurt recently. Nobody seemed to care. Raimundo was the only one… But it didn't seem to matter to me at that moment. He could've held me as long as he wanted, I still felt so alone. I let a few more tears slip down my cheek just before I turned and walked away.

I walked out into the garden taking in the sweet scent of cherry blossom trees. This had always been my favorite place in the world. Even when I was young I would escape out here. The scent somehow reminded me of my mom. It smelled just like her room did. Papa had kept it just the same and he would always spray her favorite perfume on their bed. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I miss you mom." I whispered. I opened my eyes once more and looked straight ahead. I wanted to explain how I was feeling, but I couldn't. Not even to myself. I felt so out of place. As if I didn't belong in this world anymore. Without my courage I was nothing. And I couldn't feel like that was going to change anytime soon. That thought hurt my heart. Just like everything else hurt my heart. My heart felt so heavy. I seemed to have had everybody's burdens on my heart, not just mine. And every trouble was on my mind. I could not stop thinking. About anything. And it was all running at once!

I sat down and sighed. I pulled some grass out of the ground and then watched as the wind swept it out of my hands. I knew that wind. It was a very familiar wind. I turned to see Rai, standing strong behind me. He was grinning. He was so handsome. I smiled slightly at him and turned away once more. He sat down beside me.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." He said quietly. "I can't ask you if you're okay, cause I already know that you're not. And I can't ask you what's wrong because I already know what you're dealing with. I can't tell you that it's going to be okay because I don't think you'll believe me. I can't even tell you that you're going to make it through this, because as much as I want to believe that you will, I don't think that _you_ believe that you will." I sat there and watched him as he told me all of this. I slowly nodded as I looked him in the eyes.

"You're right," I said. "I don't wanna hear all of that." Raimundo gently took my hand in his and asked me.

"What do you want to hear?" I sighed and shook my head. Well, I couldn't tell him that, because I didn't even know the answer. I sat for a moment thinking of what to tell him. Finally, I said.

"Maybe, just that you'll stick by me through this _no matter what_." He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Of course." He said. I challenged him with my stare.

"No matter how difficult I am." He nodded once more and I continued. "Or challenging, spoiled, broken, hurt, or just afraid." I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks as I stared him in the eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Always." He said softly. I continued to stare at him. I couldn't take my eyes off; I was challenging him to be true to that. He sighed and let out a soft laugh.

"I've been a jerk, huh?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could take your place right now, so that I could know the way I made you feel." I continued looking in his eyes. I couldn't find words to say. He placed his hand on his cheek and leaned over to kiss me. When he pulled back he said.

"But, you have to promise me something."

"Anything." I said. I could feel my love for Raimundo flowing once more.

"You have to find your courage." I nodded. "And uhm, forgive your dad." I cut my eyes at him.

"That's two things."

"So I lied." He let out a laugh. I continued to give him that look.

"Well, which one would you rather I do?"

"Both." I cut my eyes at him again. I wanted my next response to come out harsh, but instead it came out sad.

"I can't forgive papa." Raimundo looked me and saw that my eyes were sad. He pulled me in a hug and rubbed my back as I said.

"I just wanna get out of here now."

"Okay…"

Half an hour later my friends and I were standing around waiting to board Dojo.

"Are you sure you need to go now?" My papa spoke up. I couldn't even look at him.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm very sure." I quietly moved to climb Dojo and Raimundo reached out his hand to help me.

"Well, goodbye." Papa whispered. Omi and Clay said their goodbyes. Even Raimundo politely told Papa bye. But I just couldn't. Dojo moved to take off, and then we were up in the air. Rai wrapped his arms around me from behind. I was glad he was there to hold me as I began to cry.

"So where to next?" Dojo asked quietly.

"She went to her first home, maybe now; she should go to her other home." Everybody turned to Rai, slightly confused. He added.

"Rio De' Jeneiro." I grinned. Rai was calling his hometown my other home. That made me feel so good.

"Rio De' Jeneiro it is." Dojo said. He made a one eighty turn and headed toward the other side of the world. Raimundo kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. I flashed him the brightest grin and mouthed the words 'I love you'. It made me happy that he mouthed them right back.

**Because everybody seemed to like that last chapter so much I decided to update sooner. Maybe I'll do the same again if you review!**


	14. Chapter 12: Strange New Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Kimiko journeys to Rio de' Jeneiro, Brazil to find a new strange family. **

**Chapter 12- A New Strange Family**

"What shall we do?" Omi spoke up. We were walking through the lush forests of Rio De' Jeneiro Brazil. Raimundo had told Dojo to stop a mile or so in front of his parents' place so as not to spook anybody.

"Well," Raimundo replied. "I figured we could spend a short time with my family, just to give Kimiko a break from all of the drama with hers." I smiled. I liked that idea, especially since I have always wanted to meet his family.

"But what will that solve?" Omi asked. "How will Kimiko find her courage this way?" I shrugged.

"You never know what could happen." I stated simply. I was beginning to feel much better. I was even beginning to find some of my confidence back. As long as I stayed away from my family and the betrayal over there, I was happy.

"But what about Yen?" I turned to glare at Omi, tears flooded my eyes. So much for being happy.

"Don't ever mention Yen," I cried. "Please. I hate Yen." At that moment we heard a distant scream. Raimundo's eyes shot forward.

"That sounded familiar." He whispered. The scream came again and a girl jumped out of the bushes followed by a cheetah. The girl was wearing an olive green and burnt orange Jester's costume. She turned to look at us. She was beautiful.

"Emma!" Rai called out and took off running. My heart sank a little. Rai knew this beautiful girl. The girl that he called Emma ran opposite of Rai and jumped behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and looked around me in fear. The cheetah saw Raimundo coming after him and ran off. Emma sighed and then squealed.

"Rai!" She ran to him and jumped in his arms. My heart was in my stomach. Emma laughed.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kiddo." Rai laughed as he pulled away. Kiddo? Emma's eyes shone as she turned to me and my other friends.

"Wow, you must be Raimundo's friends. I have heard so much about you! Especially you Kim!" Kim. Rai's favorite nickname for me. I looked down. Raimundo came up to me and took my hand. He was grinning.

"Guys," He said. "This is my baby sister Emma." My head shot up and my cheeks turned red. Baby sister. Of course! How could I think anything else? I felt so embarrassed. Emma rushed up to me and gave me the best hug.

"I love you already Kim!" She squealed. I smiled. This sweet girl was warming up to me fast. I laughed.

"I love you too, Emma." She pulled back, her eyes sparkling.

"Really?" I laughed at her enthusiasm. Yeah, I think I did already fall in love with her. I nodded and laughed once more.

"Are you alright?" Omi spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma chuckled and looked behind her. "That was weird though, a cheetah this close to downtown Rio." She shook her head and the bells on her hat jingled.

"Ya just finish up a circus act or sumthin'? Clay asked her. Emma laughed again. She seemed so happy; every response had a giggle along with it.

"Eh, heh heh, something like that yeah." Rai laughed and hugged her again.

"I've really missed you, sis!" He said.

"So what are you doing here?" Emma asked. Everybody turned to look at me, including Raimundo. I looked down at the ground. What was I supposed to tell this sweet girl? That I didn't even have the courage to face my own family? That I was being hunted down? That all I really wanted was to die? I looked back up at her. She was so happy and beautiful. I smiled. I couldn't help it, she was infectious.

"We're on a journey." I said. However, I would not go into deeper detail.

"Ooh!" Emma became excited. Somehow, I could believe that it wasn't hard to get her excited. "A journey!" She squealed. "I wanna go on a journey!" Rai laughed and shook his head.

"No way."

"Please!" She pleaded. It suddenly hit me that she was asking to tag along with us. I smiled brightly up at Raimundo.

"She can come!" They both turned to look at me. Emma looked excited, Raimundo looked concerned. I took a deep breath and shook my head at Raimundo.

"I know that she's your sister and you want to protect her, but she could help." Raimundo nodded slowly. I know that he wanted to say no, but I also knew that he didn't want to disappoint me. So he sighed and said.

"Okay."

"Well, let's go!" Emma said. Everybody turned to look at her. "What?" She asked.

"We just got here." Omi said.

"Yeah," Rai agreed. "Don't you wanna go back home and pack? Tell everybody goodbye? I mean, I haven't even seen everybody yet!"

"No!" Emma's answer was sharp. "We can't go back home!" She said. "My parent's would never let me just go with you guys." Then she turned to me and only for my ears she said.

"Please. I cannot stand to be at that place, I can't go back." My heart reached out to her. I didn't know her situation, but I knew where she stood. Right now the last place I wanted to be was with my family. It hurt. I couldn't leave Emma in that. I didn't know her, but I could feel that I already loved her.

"Rai," I whispered. "I really feel like it's time to move on." He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. "I don't think it's going to happen here." Raimundo continued to stare at me. Finally he nodded.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Let's take her back to the temple." I whispered. Rai sighed but he nodded again. "Let's go guys."

"I should have some stuff that'll fit you." I told Emma as we walked into my small cubicle. "I mean, I'm always buying new clothes, but I just haven't gotten rid of the old stuff. I still have stuff back from when I was twelve."

"Are you sure?" Emma was so polite and sweet. I smiled at her and let out a scoff.

"Come on girl, you're like three sizes smaller than I am. If I have stuff for you, it means I can't fit it." Emma let out a laugh.

"Oh okay." I pulled out a pile of clothes from when I was like fourteen and placed them down in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at everything I had. She carefully selected a blue mini-skirt and lime green tank top, and then moved to the bathroom to change out of her Jester's costume. When she stepped back in the cubicle I could tell that she was even more beautiful than I thought. Her honey brown hair fell in long curly locks, and her dark eyes pulled you in as soon as you looked at her.

"See? They look good on you." I said. "And you can keep whatever you like."

"Thanks Kim." She smiled. I really liked hearing her use Rai's favorite nickname for me. She moved closer and said. "And thanks for standing up for me with R.P." R.P? I stifled a laugh. I had never heard him called that. Emma grinned.

"Yeah, I couldn't make out 'Raimundo' when I was younger so everybody else just told me to call him R.P and it just stuck." I laughed.

"Why not just call him Rai?" She shrugged.

"Who knows?" Emma reached out for a sweater and I noticed something on her arm. I grabbed her arm and turned it over. _Scars._ I looked up at her.

"Em, what is this?" Emma pulled her arm away rather quickly. She looked down and shrugged. I moved close and reached out for both of her arms. I gently caressed the scars with my thumbs.

"Look," I whispered. "I know where you're coming from. I've tried to kill myself too. All I've wanted from the beginning of all of this going on is to just die." Emma looked up at me. I added. "I've been strong for too long, but now I've lost my courage. And it's killing me." I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. "But I know I can't die." Emma nodded and sighed.

"Not everything gets evenly divided when there are seven children. And being the youngest I tend to get the short end of the straw. Nobody cares what I do, say, or feel. The majority of the time, they don't even care where I am." She took a deep breath and looked down once more before continuing. "And I'm the only one younger than Raimundo, and so with him gone, everybody expects me to take his place. Those are hard shoes to fill." I nodded. I could imagine so. Emma moved on. "It's like nobody care about me until it matters, when it benefits somebody else. And I just couldn't take it anymore." I caressed Emma's cheek. I began to know how I made Raimundo feel. I barely even knew this girl, but she had already tugged at my heart strings.

"Am I pretty selfish, Kim?" I shook my head.

"Of course not." I said. "Depression is a sickness; you can't help the way you feel." Something I wish I could listen to myself.

"Thanks Kim." She flashed her bright smile. "Just don't tell R.P, k? He would be so mad at himself if he knew that he wasn't there in my time of need." I looked down and smiled, but I could feel a tear slip down my cheek. Emma was so selfless, something I had been striving for in the past few weeks. Emma put her sweater on and said.

"I'm gonna go take a walk; see what this place is all about." I nodded.

"Okay."

I followed Emma out to the courtyard but I did not go any farther. I sat down on the stone steps and watched Emma as she moved through the cherry blossom trees. She disappeared from sight and I put my head down. Emma really put a new thought in my head. She made me think about how good my life really was. All I had to do was find my courage and get rid of Yen… Then I could be happy again… But I couldn't… How could I get rid of my own family?

"Kimiko?" The soft voice broke my thoughts. I looked up to see Taylin standing over me. She was my family too, but it still didn't seem like it…

"What are you doing back so soon?" She asked me. I shook my head and stood so that I could be at eye level with her.

"It was no use." I said. "I cannot simply find my courage by going somewhere."

"What about Yen?" She asked me.

"What about Yen?" I retaliated. I wanted to scream. I wanted to let out all of my emotions at once! …But I couldn't. I couldn't yell at Taylin, she was too innocent. Taylin continued.

"How are you going to defeat Yen without your courage?" I shook my head. How could I? I didn't have any courage and I wasn't going to find my courage. I was stuck here… I shook my head again. My thoughts were so back and forth lately. Tears rushed to my eyes and I looked back up at her.

"I can't." I told her. "Yen's taken everything from me! I hate Yen!" Taylin jumped back and let out a gasp. I heard a low growl to the side of me and turned to look. There was a fearless cheetah staring me down.

**Did ya like it? I hope so!**


	15. Chapter 13: Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Summary: A cheetah has just appeared at the temple and Kimiko must her fears. It came out of nowhere and as time goes by Kimiko has more unexpected surprises to face.**

**Chapter 13- Unexpected Surprises**

The cheetah stared at me for a long moment before it came rushing. I stood scared on my spot. Then just before the cheetah jumped me Taylin pushed it out of the way. It scurried to the side and she stared it in its eyes.

"You are free now." She told it. The cheetah ran off into the jungle. I watched it go, I was completely speechless. Taylin broke my thoughts when she slapped me. I looked slowly back up at her. I was too confused to comprehend what was happening.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her quietly.

"Don't ever say that!" She screamed at me. I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you just see that?" She continued yelling. "Every single time you say that you hate Yen she is going to send her animals after you!" I laughed. That was absurd. I mean, sure, I've seen a bunch of strange things in my career, but this was just beyond believable.

"There is no way." I laughed.

"You need to believe me." Taylin scolded. "I have been Yen's sister a lot longer than you've been her niece…" I shook my head and glared at her.

"It is not possible!" I screamed in her face. Taylin grabbed my wrist with full force and held tight.

"Listen to me." She tried to regain her composer but I could not regain mine. I fiercely tried to pull away.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I couldn't understand why she was treating me like this. Just when I was beginning to feel better about myself she had to drag me back down.

"Don't ever scream at me again!" She challenged me with her eyes. "I am your Aunt and I-" I cut her off and I screamed.

"No you're not!" I pulled back away from her and I could feel a pool of tears in my eyes. "You just walked into my life, but that does not give you a reason to call yourself my Aunt!" Taylin loosened her grip and stared into my eyes. She was hurt. I could tell that what I said really hurt her. But I didn't care. I continued. "You're just like Yen. And just like I hate you, I really hate Yen!" Then a heard it. A low growl. But then before I could move the cheetah jumped over me and pinned me to the ground. The tears came. I tried to push it off but I didn't have the strength.

"No!" I screamed at it. "Get off of me!" It growled at me again and reared its head close to my face, its mouth wide open. "Help me!" I cried out. "Help me Aunt Taylin!" I saw a quick flash of happiness on Taylin's face and then she moved fast to help me.

"Go! Get!" She yelled at the cheetah as she pushed him away. She helped me up and pulled me close to her. I looked back at the cheetah; it reminded me a lot of Chase Young's warrior cats. Only this was all animal and as I looked in its eyes I could see that it was innocent, almost as if it couldn't even control itself. Just as I came to that conclusion the cheetah whimpered and scurried away. I turned back to Taylin as she said.

"You called me your Aunt." I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I honestly didn't mean it."

"I know." Taylin smiled. "You're going through a lot and you're just confused. I understand."

"Do you?" I sighed. "Because I want you to know, that since I have to have an Aunt, I'm so glad it's you." Taylin grinned. Suddenly I felt a soft wind behind me and I just had to smile. I turned to see Rai smiling from a distance at me.

"You have it a lot better than you think, Kimiko." Taylin told me. "The only things that you lack in this life are your courage and your mother. There are so many people out there who would kill for everything else that you have." I nodded. I was beginning to believe that myself. I was beginning to believe that I really was okay. I moved closer to Raimundo and he pulled me in.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah," I turned toward where the cheetah had been. "That was nothing. Turns out that happens every time I say that I hate Ye-" I caught myself. "Know who." Rai laughed.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"I love you Kim." He said. I smiled; Rai always knew what to say. I stared into his eyes and challenged him.

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful." I blushed. "Because you are smart, and strong, and so, so courageous." I looked down.

"Do you really believe that?" Raimundo softly lifted up my chin.

"I really do." Then he pulled me in for a kiss. Just as we parted I heard a groan behind me and I turned fast to see Aunt Taylin doubled over in pain.

"Uh guys, I need help!" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" I cried out to her.

"I'm in labor!" She groaned through clenched teeth and pain. In labor? My eyes widened. I never noticed it before but as I looked at my Aunt I could see that she was wearing a baggy poncho to hide her belly, as she had done since she came to the temple. Rai and I both rushed to her side.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a cousin?" Excitement ran through my voice.

"Twice." Taylin breathed out.

"Twice?" I grinned. "Twins?" Taylin nodded and let out a heavy breath.

"You guessed it." She groaned again and Raimundo and I moved to help her up. We rushed her to the Grand Hall calling out Master Fung's name.

"What is the problem Young Monk's?" Master Fung said when he finally found us.

"Taylin is in labor." Raimundo spoke fast.

"Labor?" Master Fung seemed appalled.

"Twins!" I added.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Taylin said. "But I was hoping this wouldn't happen here. I didn't want to get in the way of what Kim was going through."

"Are you kidding me?" I gushed. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Taylin grinned at me and sighed.

"Well, enough talking about it," Master Fung said. "Let's go get you comfortable."

I sat waiting outside the room where my Aunt was giving birth. As I was waiting I held up a notebook on my feet that I was writing a compare and contrast list on. It seemed silly, I know, but I was still trying to wrap my mind around this whole 'family' thing. I was writing a compare and contrast list on my two Aunts. Emma came and sat by me.

"Aunt Taylin: Beautiful, smart, good. Aunt Yen: Beautiful, smart… Evil…" She tilted her head at the list and then looked over at me. "What is this, Kim?" She laughed.

"I'm making a list." I answered. "I'm just so confused." I sighed.

"I can see how." Emma said as she studied my list. "I mean these two women came into your life out of nowhere and just announced that you are their niece. And then to have one Aunt bringing in two new beautiful lives and have the other Aunt trying to end yours." Emma worded my exact thoughts. I slowly nodded.

"I don't know what to do about it." I told her honestly.

"Hence the list." She laughed. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, the list…" I looked down at the list, I had much written down. Taylin was a very caring and nurturing person. She got on my nerves, but she was there for me. She had a husband and was working on building a family with him. But most of all she used her elements for good. Yen was polar opposite. She was a cold and mean person. She was coming after me and using her elements for evil. How could two sisters be so different? And who was my mother most like? It scared me to think that she could've been just like Yen, the woman I was named after. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"I don't know what to do." Emma put her arm around me and allowed my head to lean on her shoulder.

"You'll figure it out." She said. "I have complete faith that you will." She took the notebook out of my hand and placed it in a wastebasket that was close by. "You don't need this," She said. "Cause it's all in here." She pointed to my heart. "Yen is your family, and you will know what to do when the time comes." I lifted my head and looked back up at her. She made me believe what she said. Maybe I could even believe that I would find my courage.

"You're right Em," I smiled. "Thanks." Emma's grin was big.

"No prob!" Just at that moment her brother appeared. I looked up at him. Emma looked up as well and flashed him a grin. Raimundo playfully caressed her cheek and she giggled.

"Can I sit there?" He asked her sweetly.

"Yeah!" She jumped up. "I'mma go find something to eat." She walked off and Rai sat down beside me. I positioned myself so that I was leaning fully against his chest.

"How are you?" He asked me quietly.

"Hanging in there." I said.

"It's all going to get better," Raimundo told me. "I promise." I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"It already is." I felt so safe when I was in his arms. "I love you so much." I told him. "You don't realize just how much you help me through this, I mean after we got through that rocky beginning of course." Raimundo laughed at the strange memories. I continued. "But I feel so safe in your arms. Ya know, I actually start to feel courageous when you hold me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled up at him. Raimundo kissed my forehead and his grip around me became heavier.

"I guess that means I'm just going to have to hold you stronger." He said. I smiled up at him again. It felt so good to be in his arms, so good to have these moments with him. I loved him so much. He was my heart and my life.

"Oh, and I forgot," Rai's voice broke my thoughts. "I love you too." I laughed. He was so crazy sometimes.

"Well, I had to say it," He said. "I'm not gonna let you tell me that you love me and not say it back." I looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly I heard a scream from the next room. Taylin began screaming and groaning. I jumped up.

"Push now honey," The mid-wife yelled over Aunt Taylin's noise. "Come on, you can do it!" Taylin groaned some more and then let out a long scream.

"It's a girl!" The mid-wife called out excitedly.

"It's a girl!" I smacked Rai's shoulder, as he was still sitting down, and began jumping up in excitement.

"You did it!" I heard the mid-wife say. "You have a daughter. Now just one more push and you'll have another one." Aunt Taylin groaned some more and then let out another scream. This one was slightly shorter but still just as loud. Then I heard the mid-wife say.

"It's a boy." I jumped up and down, I was so ecstatic.

"Did you hear that?" I laughed at Raimundo. He stood beside me now. "It's a boy! I'm a cousin now! I have two cousins now." Raimundo laughed at my excitement.

"Can we go in there now?" I asked him.

"I don't think so babe," He shook his head. "The babies need to be cleaned and tended to." My head fell.

"Oh." I said. Rai put his arm around me.

"It won't be long now."

It was a long hour waiting to see my cousins. Ironically enough. But then the mid-wife finally called Raimundo and me into the room. Taylin looked so beautiful. I could tell that she worked hard for her two babies and as she held them in her arms she glowed.

"Taylin," I said softly. "The three of you look so beautiful." Taylin smiled.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" I grinned and nodded. Rai and I moved close to Taylin and she gave the baby girl to me and the baby boy to Raimundo. I looked over the baby girl swaddled up in the blanket. She was so beautiful with her little hands, soft hair, perfect skin, and dark green eyes. _Dark green eyes. _I looked her in her eyes and I saw Wuya… _Wuya._ Then I looked over at the baby boy in Raimundo's arms. _Pale gold eyes. Chase Young._ I looked up at Taylin. I felt a sudden chill and began shivering.

"Aunt Taylin, am I kin to Wuya and Chase Young." Raimundo's head shot up and he looked at me. Taylin stared a long moment before answering.

"Didn't you know?" She asked. "They are your grandparents." I stood still. I couldn't believe it. Then suddenly, my mom's whole life flashed before my eyes. Her birth to the happy couple. Her discovery of fire elements. Her endless hours of training. Her first use of Shen-gong-wu. Her battles with Hannible Roy Bean. Her war against her mother. All of my dreams connected to these moments. And then I had the worst flash of all. My mother gave birth to me… Then died.

"No!" I screamed almost breathlessly. I thrust the baby girl back into Taylin's arms and fled the room.

**Oooh, a cliffie! I know I don't use these often, which makes it that more special when I do! Ah, hahaha! Tell me what you think, or I will not update soon!**


	16. Chapter 14: Family is Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Kimiko feels that she knows nothing about family. Her family, after all, has been completely torn apart. Kimiko must learn to face her fears and know that family is love.**

**Chapter 14- Family is Love**

I ran fast across the courtyard, the tears blinding my eyes. I heard Raimundo calling my name as he ran after me. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. The flashbacks and memories of my mom were just too much. The feelings of depression came rushing back to me. Raimundo caught up and grabbed my arm. He quickly and forcefully turned me around.

"What is wrong with you?" There was worry mixed with slight anger in his voice. I stared him fully in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." I said. "Yen has every right to be coming after me!" Raimundo shook his head and brought me closer to him.

"What are you talking about Kimiko?" His voice had softened considerably. But still I felt hurt and angry and I screamed at him.

"I killed my mom!" Then the tears came pouring. "My mom gave birth to me and I killed her!" Through my tears I could see that Raimundo's eyes held compassion and sympathy for me. He pulled me close and pressed my head to his shoulder. It felt so good to be held by him. He always knew how to make me feel safe.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"You'll find it." He whispered back to me. He stood there and just held me, caressing my hair as he let me cry. Raimundo was honestly the love of my life. I knew that I could never find somebody as good as Raimundo and hoped that I would never have to. I knew that I found the one for me. I knew that I found the kind of relationship that I had strived for, the kind that my dad had with my mom. And then my heart completely broke for my mom and I let out a loud sob.

I sat alone on the couch. The past couple of days had been so hard. All I could do was sleep and cry. I was so depressed. But at least I wasn't alone. Raimundo had slept and cried with me. The only reason I was alone now is because I was trying to keep from being selfish. I told Raimundo that I didn't need him and he could go play with Emma. They had missed each other so much and I could not stand between them. They were so cute together and as I sat on the couch I watched them play soccer outside. Emma kicked the ball into the net and screamed.

"Goal!" Raimundo pretended to fly like an airplane as he ran to her to give her a big hug. I smiled. And then I heard the sound of two babies cooing in the next room and my smile grew. In that moment I began to get a strange feeling in my heart. I couldn't tell what that feeling meant and it began to bug me. I stood up and walked across the room to the window. As I stared outside my thoughts flew to my mom. I was told that she was just like me. Beautiful, hotheaded, fiery, and courageous. But in one moment, I took it all away from her. Not only did I inherit her traits but… I was the one that killed her. It was my fault that she was gone. It was no wonder that Yen wanted to take my life so badly. I deserved it.

"Kimiko." My Aunt Taylin's voice broke my thoughts and I turned to see her behind me holding her daughter. I hadn't seen the babies since they were born three days ago.

"That's what I named her." She said as she looked down at the sweet face. "Kimiko Talim." I shook my head.

"How could you name her after my mom and then name her after me too?" My voice was quiet and broken. Taylin grinned.

"Because you are both beautiful and smart women." I shook my head once more.

"I don't believe for a minute that I could be anything like her." I said, even though I knew that it really was true.

"You did not kill your mom." Taylin said softly. I looked up slowly at her and nodded my head. How could she say that?

"Yes," I said. "I did." Taylin simply shook her head and looked down at her little baby.

"I want you to hold her." She said. I smiled. But then I pulled back and shook my head. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I can't." I said. But Taylin passed her to me anyways. I felt a sudden rush of love as the baby was placed in my arms. I smiled down at her. She was beautiful.

"Ya know what I named her brother?" Taylin asked me. I shook my head.

"Raimundo." I looked up at her and smiled. She added. "Well, Chase Raimundo. Daddy called my first son a long time ago." I giggled. I kinda felt happy again.

"Where is Chase?" I asked. Taylin grinned.

"Ah, he's with his daddy." That's right. I thought to myself. I remember Shaun coming to the temple two days ago. And as I looked at Aunt Taylin now I could see that he made her so happy. I slightly repositioned baby Kimiko in my arms and said to Aunt Taylin.

"I just don't get family. Isn't your family supposed to be the people who love you most?" I asked her. "Well, I can't feel like You, Yen, or Chase and Wuya are my family." I saw a flash of hurt on Taylin's face but I knew that she understood what I meant. "My family is Rai, Omi, Clay, and Master Fung. They are the ones who have always been here for me." Taylin slowly nodded. I heard baby Kimiko coo and I held her close. I looked Taylin in her eyes.

"Listen Kim, Yen is just a hurt and confused person." She told me.

"And she has every right to come after me," I said. "I killed her sister." _Yen's sister._ Not my mother, I thought, but Yen's sister. Taylin seemed shocked.

"So you know now? I was wondering why you fled so fast the other day." I nodded and continued.

"This is what I mean. I killed my mother. I killed somebody else's sister. And I don't have a sister I but I do have two brothers and I know if anybody did anything to them I'd want revenge!" I was of course referring to Omi and Clay. "So I understand why Yen wants to come after me, but, it all comes back into a circle. I'm still her family!" I threw my head down and groaned. "So now, I'm so confused!" Taylin took a deep breath.

"I'm only going to say this once Kim, you did not kill your mother."

"But I did!"

"No," Taylin shook her head. "Your mother died due to complications in childbirth. But just because you were the baby it does not mean you killed her! A baby is not capable of evil" She gave me a soft look. "Just look down at baby Kimiko." I did. She was such a beautiful baby. She was perfectly golden with the smoothest skin, her jet black hair stuck up just right, and her dark green eyes were just like emeralds. She had already stolen my heart and I'd only held her twice. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Does that little girl look capable of doing any harm?" Taylin asked me. I shook my head but I couldn't speak, the tears were coming to fast. I gently placed baby Kimiko over my shoulder and hugged her tightly. I could get what Taylin was saying, but I still felt at fault.

"Listen to me," Taylin challenged. "You grew up to be a beautiful, smart, strong, fiery, and _courageous_ woman, just like the woman who gave you birth. And I know she is looking down on you and she is so proud of you, and she would never take that day back." I smiled. I felt a special touch on my heart and I knew that it was my mom. I loved my mom. I never would have knowingly taken her life. I smiled at my Aunt.

"Thank you, Aunt Taylin. I love you."

"I love you too." Then Shaun walked into the room and he was carrying baby Chase. He smiled at me.

"You must be Kimiko." He said. "Taylin has told me so much about you." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He held out his baby boy.

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked me. "I know you haven't had that chance yet." I smiled again.

"I'd love too." So Taylin came over and took her sweet daughter from me and Shaun handed me her son.

"Oh." I laughed. Baby Chase was so much heavier than his sister. It seemed so silly. I looked into his sweet yellow eyes. He was just as small and innocent as his sister. I felt a new love in my heart. A strong love towards my two youngest family.

"Papa?" My dad answered his cell phone on the third ring. I was so glad that he picked up; there was a lot I needed to tell him.

"Kimiko!" There was happiness and relief in his voice. "It is so good to hear from you!" He said to me. I nodded, which was odd because he couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Did you and your friends make it home safe?" He asked.

"Yes we did."

"And how are things going over there."

"Everything's good." Then I excitedly added. "Taylin had twins this week! I finally have cousins!"

"That's great!" He enthused. "Taylin had told me that she was going to have a girl and a boy." My heart sunk. More that he didn't tell me. But I pushed that thought away. That was what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Papa," I started. "I am so sorry that I blew up at you and left on bad terms."

"Oh Kimi, that is-" I cut him off. There was more that needed to be said.

"But I am still so hurt that you couldn't tell me about my mom. I feel betrayed and cut off in a way." Papa sighed.

"I am sorry that you feel that way," He said. "But it is something you must discover on your own."

"I know now." I said quickly.

"Oh." There was a long pause on his end. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be, I guess." I said ever so slowly. "I mean, I understand so many things now. But I'm still confused. And I'm still hurt. I'm still a coward. And Yen is still coming after me." Another long pause.

"Sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too papa."

"And everything is going to be okay. You are just like your mother. I know you will make it." I swallowed. Maybe now I could finally believe it.

"Thank you papa."

"And maybe once all of this is over we can work together to make a video game based on all of your adventures." I laughed. That sounded like fun and a great way to patch up my relationship with papa.

"That sounds great."

"Goodbye Kimiko," He said. "I love you."

"I love you too papa." And then he hung up the phone. I felt that soft familiar wind that I love. I turned around and moved into Raimundo's embrace.

"I wish I knew what family really was." I sighed. "I'm so confused."

"You don't have to be." Raimundo lifted up my chin. "Just know that family is love." And then he kissed me. I closed my eyes and took in the sweet feeling, and in that moment I knew that he was right.

**Okay, so I could not come up with a title for this chapter, but I went with Raimundo's last line. Kinda works huh? Well, anywhoozles… What'd you think? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 15: Can She Find Her Courage?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Kimiko starts a training session to try and find her courage. But as trouble arouses can she find her courage?**

**Chapter 15- Can She Find Her Courage?**

The next day I started up a training session with the boys. It was the only way I could clear my mind, besides it had been too long since I've had one. I set it up like an obstacle course with a dummy at the end. The dummy was Yen and Rai, Clay, and Omi had to try to keep me from reaching her. I had to bypass the three and rip Yen to shreds.

"And begin!" Dojo threw down a white flag. I ran toward the first obstacle. Fire loops. That was easy, fire didn't scare me. Fire was my own element. I jumped through the double hoops and met Omi. I pushed him out of the way and moved on to the next obstacle. This one was hard, I felt afraid. I climbed onto the balance beam and watched as the swords and axes swung back and forth in front of me. I moved past the first one and stood still. I moved past the second one and stood still. I did this until I was off the obstacle. Then I moved on to the third. By the time I made it to the fourth obstacle I couldn't move. I stood and stared at the lightning storm that Clay was creating with the Eye of Dashi in front of me. The lightning scared me. I could tears flowing and I collapsed to my knees.

"Clay, stop the stop the lightning!" Raimundo screamed as he rushed toward me. "It really scares Kim!" So Clay stopped the lightning and Raimundo reached me. I was really crying now.

"Are you okay?" Rai asked as he wiped my tears.

"No, I can't do this!" I sobbed. "Yen took all of my courage! I hate Yen!" My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"No!" I gasped as small packs of cheetahs and mountain lions surrounded me. Raimundo pulled me close and Clay and Omi took fighting stances. The wild cats moved closer and Clay and Omi began to attack but Rai just held me tight. The cats seemed to grow in number and we heard a strange echoing cackle. Everybody looked to the sky as a voice came out of the clouds.

"Well, I hate you too, Kimiko darling." Then Yen flew out of the clouds and gently descended on the ground in front of us.

"Give me the girl." She said to Raimundo. Raimundo's grip around me became stronger.

"Don't let things become messy." She told him.

"Things became messy when you showed up." Rai retaliated. Omi and Clay rushed toward her but she threw them back with a force of wind. I thrust myself out of Rai's grip and stood just inches from Yen's face.

"You came here for me!" I screamed. "Don't touch my family!" Yen laughed.

"Honey, I'm your family."

"No!" I screamed full force. "A family loves. They don't come after each other!" Yen ignored my remark and grabbed my wrist.

"You're coming with me." Raimundo jumped and tried to push Yen off of me. She placed her hand over his chest sending a shock through him and pushed him to the ground. Yen spun me around against herself and pressed a knife to my neck.

"Now, if anybody tries to save her, her life is gone." She glared at my friends and my life. "I'm not afraid to do it!" Nobody moved, everybody believed her. Yen grinned at everybody and put the knife away, and then she picked me up and flew me off into the wilderness.

Yen threw me in the old familiar basement that I was kept in earlier. I stood up but stayed in place.

"If you want me gone then why don't you just kill me now?" Yen gave me that evil, creepy grin of hers.

"The joy of torturing you is just so much better." Then she turned her on heel and left me alone in the cold room. I shivered. She was too creepy. But at least she didn't tie me up this time. I crossed my arms, I was glad to be wearing my warm Xiaolin robes. I moved across the room and down in the corner. I was surrounded by a few boxes and I found a bunch of candles at the top of one. I pulled them out and rubbed my fingers on the wicks to spark small fires on them. I placed the lit candles in a circle around me, then I moved to look for something to keep me warm in the boxes. I didn't find anything that would help, but in the bottom of one box was a small diary. I opened it up to a random place. The page that I was on was dated February 7th, 409BC and as I looked at the handwriting I could tell that it was my mom's.

_My sister is still gravely ill, I fear for her life. It has been weeks since Kimiko was shot by that lightning strike and now the poison has moved through her whole body. Uncle Hannible still has our Mystic Crystal, that traitor! It just isn't fair to Yen. I want her to get better! It so hurts me that she hurts, and there is nothing I can do about it! I just sit by her bed all day long and hope that she gets better soon…_

I looked over the passage that I had read. I learned so much just from those two sentences. I felt shocked by it all. Yen suffered from the same pain that she just put me through. And my mom suffered the same betrayal that I was going through. And then, the most shocking of all? Hannible Roy Bean was my great uncle? I moved onto a different page.

_ Uncle Hannible doesn't seem to be around anymore, that's good. But my daddy seems so different ever since Kimi got better and the war ended. I've even been dreaming about him turning into a hideous green dragon!_

Chase must have exchanged Yen's health for his good-doing. I turned to another page.This one was stained with tears.

_She's gone. My mom is gone! Why is she gone? Why did daddy have to drag her into another war? Why won't daddy let us see her body?_

Anger was written on my mother's words. I continued reading.

_ I just don't understand everything that has been happening lately. Ever since that war and Dashi's invention of Shen-gong-wu everything has been so screwed up! And there is something seriously wrong with daddy. Kimiko seems to think that I don't notice. Which is good, I have to stay strong for her. But I do notice. I also know that Kimi knows. And I know that there is something very wrong with Kimi. She is far too depressed lately, and she doesn't act like herself anymore… I'm afraid that she's taking after my daddy. I know that my daddy has veered onto the path of evil, and I even know that daddy is the reason that mommy is gone… I don't want Kimiko to go down that same path! She's my baby sister, and my heart hurts so much for her now!_

I took a deep breath. Some of the things I'm going through now, I feel that my mom went through them 1,500 years ago. I felt so connected to my mom suddenly. I could tell that I was just like her, but it wasn't just genetics. I'm dealing with the same feelings she dealt with, and therefore building up the same personality.

I sighed and put down the diary. I didn't want to read it anymore, my heart hurt too much. But as soon as the diary hit the floor a loose page fell out. I picked it up.

_ It's a girl! I'm having a girl! Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be a mother! Oh my gosh, wow! I mean, I've thought about this for a long time, but now it's actually happening and I can't contain my excitement! But I cannot let my daughter live the same kind of life that I lived. She is going to grow up successful and happy in the factory with me and her wonderful papa. She is going to be spoiled to the max, but not so much so that it ruins her of course. She is going to go to the very best school and be the smartest of her class. She is going to get married to a wonderful man and raise an even more wonderful family. She is never going to see a war a day of her life. She will not even know what a Shen-gong-wu is! She will be beautiful, and smart, and technological, just like her father. I don't want her to have any one of my flaws. And I am going to name her after Kimiko. Kimiko has come through a lot in the past 1,500 years. She is the same great person I knew when we were younger! She is the perfect person to name my baby after!_

Perfect person to name me after? I sighed.

"Sorry mom." I said aloud. "But I didn't get the life you wanted me to. I'm just like you, flaws and all. I've seen too many wars to count, and I can name every single Shen-gong-wu." I laughed at myself. This whole mess was so stupid. My mom wished for me to have a completely different life than her, she even had a plan. But because I killed her, I am living the life she had. I'm being punished for it… Suddenly, I heard the door open. I folded up the page that I held and stuck it in my robe. I stood quickly to face Yen as she descended the stairs. She gave me a sideways glare.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked me. I shook my quickly.

"Nothing!" Yen looked down at my feet and gasped.

"What are you doing with that? That's private!" Then she ran toward me. I realized that she was talking about my mom's diary. I rushed to pick it up but Yen got it before I could. She held the leather bonded book close to her chest and continued to glare at me. I sighed and put my hands down.

"Listen," I said to her. "I know why you are coming after me and I don't blame you one bit." Yen shook her head.

"You don't what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do." I nodded. "And I would hate myself too." Yen's glare became harsher.

"I don't hate you," Her voice came out mad and shaky. "I _loathe_ you." She took a step forward and I cowered back.

"No!" I cried. Yen laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet."

"Good," I sighed. "Because I was hoping… that you could forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Yen's face turned red and her eyes filled with tears. "How could you ask me to forgive you? I can't even stand to look at you! You don't know what you've done!"

"I killed my mother!" I cried. My hands flew to my mouth. I didn't want to give away what I knew. I expected a slap on the cheek, but one did not come. I slowly looked up at her. She had given away to tears and was moving fast to get rid of them.

"Don't ever speak of it again." I swallowed hard. I didn't know what was getting a hold of me, but I continued.

"I understand how you can be so hurt. I have gone through this kind of pain my whole life, I mean, I've been so mad at my papa for not telling me what happened to mom." Yen's face became fierce again and she took in a deep breath.

"You have no right to associate your pain with mine. Or even to call her your mom. She is my sister! She is the best thing that ever happened to me!" I stared Yen full in the eyes.

"She is the first thing that ever happened to me," I spoke softly yet my voice was now full of anger. "I have every right to call her my mom." Then the slap came. I threw my head back around to Yen and screamed in her face.

"It wasn't even my fault!"

"How can you say that?" Yen's scream came out louder than mine. "You killed her!" I notched up my scream.

"I didn't kill her!" And then it came. All at once my courage entered me. It took over, mind, body, and spirit. I suddenly felt taller than Yen. I realized that it was because I had lifts of fire underneath my feet. I continued. "I love my mom! I may not know her but I know that I am just like her! And I love who she made me to be! So don't you dare say I have no right to call her mine!" Yen reached out for me but I moved quickly. I flew to the door, fire was my jet. I could feel Yen close behind me but I made it outside, and just as I did my feet hit solid ground.

"Rai!" I screamed out as I saw Raimundo and my other friend's running toward me. Yen caught up and grabbed me. She held me tight and moved to pull me back into the house.

"Rai!"


	18. Chapter 16: The End: plus Epilogue

**Summary: Here it is the final chapter. Can Kimiko defeat Yen? Can she make it back safely to the temple? Will she ever find true happiness? Or is this the End?**

**Chapter 16- The End**

"Rai!" I screamed out. I felt a sudden gush of wind pushing on Yen. She held her hand at the doorpost to keep herself steady.

"You think you're wind is strong enough?" Yen yelled out to Raimundo over the sound of the heavy winds. "You cannot stop me!" Raimundo tilted his head and glared at her. Yen screamed.

"You'll never be strong enough to stop me!" I bit Yen's arm. She cried out in pain and let go long enough for me to slip out of her grip. I made a run for it and straight into Raimundo's arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and let out a breathless response.

"Yeah." Raimundo held me tightly.

"You are not going to get away Kimiko!" Yen screamed as the winds blew at her. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" I could feel Raimundo tense up. I heard a loud and strange noise behind us as the wind grew stronger. I peered over Raimundo's shoulder and I spotted something that I had never seen before. A tornado. I looked up at Raimundo and by the look on his face I could tell that he was creating this tornado behind us. Rai turned to Clay and Omi.

"Find shelter." He said. Niether one of them gave it a thought. Omi opened up a portal with the golden tiger claws and just before the two walked in he said.

"We will be right back." Yen was now holding onto the door posts with both arms spead out.

"Is that best you can do?" She screamed. I could feel Raimundo's chin brush up in my hair as he tilted his head. I peered over his shoulder again. The tornado now held a lightning storm inside.

"You cannot bring me down!" She screamed.

"Watch me." Raimundo whispered, but his voice carried to Yen. His grip on me became tighter as he huddled me. The tornado came close to us and hit Raimundo's back. We cut through the tornado like a sword and then it moved in on Yen. She stood her ground but her house was completely destroyed. The tornado broke away.

"No!" Yen screamed as she turned to look at the rubble behind her. "No-ooh!" Sobs came out through her cries as she held my mom's diary close to her. She turned to look at us and I could see pure evil in her eyes. Rai's grip on me loosened and he moved me to the side. He looked into my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have to let you go." He said.

"I know." My response came out clear and strong as I turned to look at Yen. She was ready to make a break for us. I turned back to my love. "Because you have to let me fight this with you." Raimundo was shocked. He shook his head furiously.

"No! I won't let you get hurt." I shook my head.

"I thought you wanted me to do this. I have to find my courage." Raimundo pulled me close and looked intensly into my eyes. Yen began to run toward us.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I matched the passion in his voice.

"Absolutly." Rai and I simutaniously turned to Yen and pushed her off with a mix of fire and wind. I gave Rai a sideways grin.

"Are you ready to fuel my fire?" Rai returned my grin.

"You're back baby!" As if on cue a new portal appeared and Omi and Clay walked out. Clay took one look at Yen and the debris and said.

"Woo-wie! What'd we miss?" Raimundo was all smiles.

"Kim's got her courage. We're ready to do this!" Omi jumped up and down for joy. He clapped his hands and stated.

"Kimiko is finalloy well! I am so glad!" I grinned at my friends, but that quickly turned into a frown as Yen stood and approached us.

"You say you're ready," She grinned. "Let's see what you've got."

"Judolette Flip!" I screamed as I threw a million little fire punches and kicks at her. Yen blocked with mini wind shields, no pun intended, at each hand. I was out of breath by the time I had pushed her back to the large pile of debris.

"Kimiko, the arrow sparrow!" Omi called out to me as he tossed me my Wudai Weapon. Yen pushed it back to him with a small gust of wind.

"Ah, ah, ah." Yen wiggled her finger at me. "We're going to play this game fairly. I mean, I'm already four against one. You may not have the unfair advantage of Shen-gong-wu."

"Okay." I nodded. "Four against one. A battle of strengths and elements." Yen nodded and cakled.

"To the death." My three friends gasped and she looked over at them. "Oh, but it's okay. I'm going to stop at Kim."

"That's it!" Rai screamed. "You want a battle of strength and elements? Wudai Star Wind!" And he rushed toward her like a torpedo, the wind his only guide. Raimundo slammed into Yen like a bullet and threw her completely over the pile of debris. The wind spead the debris out into even more of a mess. I hugged Rai and laughed. Yen stood and shook herself off. She popped her neck and glared at me.

"I want you."

"Come get me." Yen came closer and I screamed. "Wudai Mars Fire!" A storm of fire rained down over us. Yen avoided each flame ball as she ran toward me. She flew toward me and knocked me to the ground.

"Kimiko!" My three yelled out in unison.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay Yelled.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi yelled.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled. Clay slammed his foot into the ground and a wall of earth completely engulfed us. Raimundo spun wind in a full circle pushing Omi's water into the wall all around us. The water came flooding down like a waterfall. Then Clay grabbed the three of us as the portion of ground under us moved to a higher level. Yen screamed.

"Shoku Galaxy Storm!" A whirlwind of air moved around her to clear the water from where she was standing and lifted that portion of ground up to be level with us. The ground below was now completely flooded.

"You cannot beat me at my own game." She scoffed. "The four of us stood and glared. Clay jumped down and created a drain into the ground so that all the water would leave. Raimundo gracefully picked me up and them Omi and he jumped back to level ground. Rai gently placed me on the ground. The water tickled my bare feet as the last few inches drained. Yen floated down to where I stood.

"Up, down, up, down." Yen tilted her head back and forth playfully as she spoke. "Just make up your mind and fight me."

"Oh, I'll fight." I got up in her face and balled up my fist. Rai pulled me back and said.

"Kim, we have to do this right. Our elements are our best powers." I seethed with anger and took a deep breath.

"Let's just start this over." Yen held out her hand to me. I stared at it for a long moment before finally shaking it. "We take turns." She said. "Pick who gets to go first on your side." That was an easy desicion. I turned to Omi and nodded.

"I am ready!" He said too enthusiastically. Yen tilted her head.

"To your corner then." And she sauntered off to stand between the two rock towers. Omi backed up to where he was standing just slightly off from us.

"One shot ae time." Yen said. "I go first and then you counter." Omi nodded.

"I accept your terms." Yen grinned.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun." Yen took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. It was almost as if she were meditating. Omi looked back at us and I shrugged at him. He turned back toward Yen. She was holding her palms down toward the ground and we could all feel the ground rumble. Little bits of rubble floated up toward her followed by larger bits of rubble. The rubble grew bigger as Yen's pull grew stronger. Yen picked up the rubble full force and threw it at Omi. Omi countered fast with a gush of water. The water pushed the rubble away from Omi, but it all came at him so fast that he quickly became exhausted. Yen threw her head back and cackled. She circled her hands together and her hands moved faster as she went. She made up a large ball of wind in her hands and threw it at Omi. It threw him down. Yen slowly walked toward him.

"One... Two..." Yen lightly placed a foot on Omi's hand. "And three." She kicked him in the stomach. Omi groaned and slowly stood.

"And you're out." Yen grinned. Then she turned and looked at me.

"Who's next, babydoll?" Clay tilted his hat at me.

"I'm ready lil' lady." He grinned. I nodded. Clay moved into his corner and Yen moved into hers.

"Winner takes the mark of course." Yen said. Clay nodded.

"Pick your attack then." Yen sauntered in a full circle. She was playing with us.

"Typhoon boom!" She clapped her hands together and threw a huge gust of wind at Clay. I was so uncomfortable with Yen using Rai's sig move. Clay used a gravitational pull to lift up a sheet of rock and protect himself from the wind. When Yen saw that her Typhoon Boom didn't work she sent him a Wudai Star Wind. The wind cut through the rock and slammed into Clay. Clay was knocked down. Yen grinned and counted to three once more.

"Clay is out." She stated. "Rai's in." My face flushed. She called him Rai. How dare she call him Rai? Raimundo placed a hand on my shoulder, he could feel my anger. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Rai moved to his corner.

"Winner first." He stated. Yen grinned.

"Happy to." Yen cupped her hand and blew a kiss to Raimundo. I was seething. She shook her hip and clapped her hands three times. "Typhoon Boom Wind." Her voice was soft but her power was not.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Rai countered and the two blasts of wind met in the middle. Yen sighed.

"Wudai Star!" She flung short stars of wind at him.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Rai built up a wall of wind and flung it at her. It cancelled out the stars and smacked Yen heavily to the ground. Yen picked herself up and wiped blood from her mouth.

"Alright," Yen's breath was short. "You've got some power." Yen collected herself. "But I have a move that you've yet to learn. Shoku Galaxy Storm!" Two small twisters appeared aside Yen. They stood still for a moment but then they moved slowly toward Raimundo.

"That's just what you think..." He tilted his head from side to side to pop the stiff muscles. "Shoku Galaxy Storm!" He forcefully screamed those three words. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded. Rai looked up at the sky. He looked so strong and sexy. The love of my life. I smiled brightly as the wind blew heavy around me. I noticed a small look of panic on Yen's face as the wind engulfed her.

"No!" She screamed. She broke away but it took all of her energy. She fell to her knees.

"Should I start counting?" Rai asked her. Yen shook her head and slowly stood.

"You may have me fooled with how strong you are... But you are not a Grand Master." Yen's words came out short and heavy. A look of shock took over Raimundo's face. Yen pulled something out from under her sleeveless hoodie cloak and placed it over her upper arm.

"Lightning Bracer!" She screamed. I stood in shock as lightning, after lightning, after lightning strike hit the ground. I watched as the storm of lightning moved close to Raimundo. I cringed when the first one hit him. It hurt him but he stood his ground. He got hit again. He screamed out loud and dropped to one knee. Another hit and he was on both knees. The lightning hit him once more and he cried out sharply just before completly hitting the ground.

"No!" I let out a shrill scream and ran to Rai. I reached him and cradled his head in my lap. He was barely concious and he reached up to gently caress my neck and collar bone. Yen moved toward us.

"One, two, and three." Yen grinned as she reached me. I got a closer look at the thing on her arm. It was a shiny golden brace...

"Wait a minute," I looked up at her. "That's a Shen-gong-wu!" I helped Raimundo stand up and leaned him on Clay. Then I turned quickly to Yen. "That's cheating!" I angrily shoved her. "You're cheating!" I screamed. Yen just laughed at me.

"I'm the evil one, honey. Did you honestly expect me to play nice?" Tears of anger fled to my eyes.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" The fire lifted me up on my feet and I flew around my friends in about three circles. The ground that they were standing on lifted them to safety. My feet landed back on solid ground, yet they stayed on fire. The fire soon engulfed me and moved around onto the ground. The fire crawled across the ground. Yen paniced and jumped up to one of the other safety towers. My fire covered the ground completly and bagan to climb the walls, but it stayed away from the safety towers. My gourgeous blue eyes burned and I see a tint of red come across them. Yen looked down at me and scowled.

"What's wrong?" I called out to her. "Are you all out of wind?' My sass fully came out in my question.

"You are so powerful." Yen's voice was quiet but steady.

"You don't know the things I can do when I'm fully couragoues." Yen looked down at me.

"It's beautiful, you are just like your mother." Anger came rushing to me.

"No!" I screamed. "Do not talk about my mother to me! You know what Yen? You are not family! I hate you!" My eyes widened as I realized the words that had just come out of my mouth. I heard the low growls around me. The shadows came across me. I turned to see four or five cheetahs gaining on me.

"Kimiko." I could hear Rai faintly cry out. I closed my eyes and focused. My hand slipped into my pocket and I slowly pulled my favorite Wu out.

"Tangled Web Comb." I whispered. The strands came out of the comb and smacked each cheetah to the side.

"My babies!" Yen cried out. I turned fiercly to look at Yen. A strange feeling came over me. It was the same feeling I had experienced just days before when I was wacthing Emma and my Aunt Taylin. As if on cue I felt a shadow fly above me and I watched as Dojo safely land Emma and Taylin on the last empty tower. My heart felt heavy. This was my family. They were all my family, biological or not. I looked up at Yen and my heart suddenly felt heavy for her.

"I'm sorry Yen," I cried. "I'm so sorry about all of this." Yen looked down at me as I stood in the midst of all my flames. "I killed the whole meaning for your life. I mean, you lost your dad. And you lost your mom. And then your oldest sister grew out of the whole temple phase and moved to America. That only left you and Talim." I could feel the tears slipping from my eyes. "But then, I took her." Yen stayed silent, but her face told me so much. I shook my head at her. "I want to be just like my mom. I want to be the way with you that she was." The whole area was completly silent, the only sound was coming from the fire around me. "You know what Yen," I broke the silence and my pause. "I love you." My heart felt so much lighter and the flames around me ceased. Yen was on her knees holding onto the side of her tower. She looked like a mess. Sweat dampened her body and hair and she had tears running down her face. The three safety towers came down. Yen did not move. Rai stood and walked toward me.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." He kissed me. Then I turned to look at everybody standing around me. "I love all of you. You're my family." Clay, Omi, Aunt Taylin, Emma, and Dojo moved toward me and wrapped me into a warm group hug. I then moved past them and toward Yen. I bent down beside her. Yen couldn't look at me. She stared at the ground and quietly slipped me my mom's diary.

"I can really have it?" Yen nodded. Then she slowly looked up at me.

"All I've ever wanted is for my life to end." She whispered. "But fate wouldn't let me have that. So I thought I had to take somebody else's instead. You were the easiest target." I swallowed hard. Fate wouldn't let my life end either.

"Fate wouldn't let my life end." Yen repeated. She looked up at me. "But maybe now, it's just beginning." I smiled. She continued. "I never hated you. You were the most beautiful baby, but it hurt to hold you." She shook her head. "I don't want it to hurt anymore." I moved closer and pulled her into a hug.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her. I could feel her shaking her head and she pulled away.

"I love you, Talim." I smiled. She called me by my mother's name. It felt so good. Everything was beginning to feel so good. Everything was finally falling into place for me. Yen looked up at me.

"Just like your mother." She whispered. "And you are going to have a happy life like your mother." I smiled. Raimundo came close to me and reached his hand out. He helped me up and pulled me into the warmest embrace. As I hugged him and looked around at my family I could finally believe that I would have a good life. My mommy was looking down on me and she had given me the life she wanted me to have...

**Epilogue**

The two young children giggled as Kimiko ended her story.

"That's so romantic!" The little girl gushed. Her brother gave her a sideways glance and smirked.

"That's not a romance story; it's filled with action and horror." Kimiko laughed.

"It is a romance story." She said. The little boy seemed disappointed and she quickly covered with. "That is just filled with action and horror." The little boy's face lit up and he said.

"Thank you for telling us your story Aunt Kimi."

"It's no problem at all." Kimiko grinned. "I was pleased that you asked to me to."

"Of course we asked!" Little Kimiko enthused. "We love you, Aunt Kimi!"

"Yeah," Little Chase agreed. "We love you!"

"Well, I love you too." Kimiko responded.

"And so do I." Raimundo walked into the room.

"Uncle Rai!" The kids jumped up and hugged him. Little Chase told him. "Aunt Kimi just told us the story of how you two met."

"Oh, did she now?" Raimundo looked at Kimiko and she blushed.

"No!" Little Kimiko shoved her brother. "Aunt Kimi told us the story of how you fell in love." Raimundo grinned, he knew exactly what the babies were talking about.

"Kimiko, Chase!" Their mother called for them. "Come sit down now." They ran off hand in hand. Raimundo pulled Kimiko close.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She responded. Raimundo wrapped his arms around Kimiko and caressed the white silk of her wedding dress. Then he pulled her into a warm passionate kiss.

The end.

**Wow. Just wow. I love this story. It turned out even better than I ever thought it would! Please review and let me know what you thought! And… If I get… Let's say three reviews (atleast lol) I will post up a special surprise… =)**


	19. Surprise!

**Wow, three reviews the first day! Apparently ya'll really want to see my surprise huh? Well, this was actually written before my story was. This is the back story of Yen's life. You will now be able to understand the things that Yen went through and propably even recognize some parts as Kimiko's dreams. Well, I hope you enjoy it =)**

**Yen's Revenge**

**Yen's Back story**

It all started in rural China back in the year 501bc, with a family of Xiaolin warriors. Back in that Age Wuya, the Haylin witch, was married to Chase Young and together they had three beautiful girls.

This was actually a time before Chase and Wuya had even joined the Haylin side. This was a time when they were both a powerful part to the Xiaolin side.

Wuya could make anything without breath a living being. She had the power to carry them and make them move. Wuya had the element of Earth.

Before Chase drank the Laiu Maine Lone soup he had the element of Lightning. He could create a lightning storm so powerful that it would destroy the Earth.

Their three daughters also had elemental powers. All teenagers, they were young, but still so powerful. They had been trained in their elements by their parents since they were just babies.

Taylin Young was the oldest of these babies. She was a twenty year-old beauty. With silky long black hair and the brightest of blue eyes she could break twenty hearts. But she never tried. Instead she always focused on building up her water elements, training hard to become just as powerful as both parents.

Seventeen year-old Talim was a daddy's girl. Everybody was so surprised when she didn't inherit his Lightning elements. Instead she built up powerful fire elements.

Kimiko Young was a very sweet girl. She was the youngest of the Young daughters and so attached to all her family. She never did have a favorite between her mamma and her daddy, she was just so close to both, but she had always loved her sister Talim just a little more.

Kimiko was sixteen years old and absolutely gorgeous. She kept her slim black hair short with bangs cut across her forehead. Her eyes, a beautiful sight, were so different from either of her sisters'. It was almost as if she had a lightning storm in her irises and when she was angry, the lightning appeared to move.

Kimiko was also the most powerful of the three girls. She controlled the element of wind and had already accomplished Shoku Warrior. That day that she got promoted two months ago was the best day of her life, but she often spent time wondering when she would be able to prove herself as Shoku. Then one day, it finally happened.

It was a day of war; the day that Kimiko got to prove herself. It was a sudden start to battle, no one knew what was going on when one day, the temple was attacked.

Boom. Scream. Taylin ran in from the courtyard, hands over her ears.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She was crying as she spoke.

"Baby, are you ok?" Our daddy asked, concerned. She shook her head tears streaming down her face. She held out her arm so we could all see why she was crying. Talim had a gash on her arm that was seven inches long and spotted with little pieces of gravel.

"Taylin, tell me what happened." Dad said. But instead Taylin backfired with a question of her own.

"Daddy, what are those men doing in our courtyard?" She was practically screaming out in tears.

Another boom. We all screamed and my daddy ran to look out the window.

"So, it is really happening." He said eerily.

"_What_ is?" My older sister Talim demanded. Dad turned to look at us all as he explained.

"It is the story written out in the scrolls, but I never believed that it would actually happen." He moved away from the window and yelled out, "Dojo!" before moving back to us. "This is what we have been training you for all along."

At that moment Dojo, my favorite little green dragon, came slithering in.

"Yes Master, Uh?" He cut off when he saw my sister's arm.

"Tay-tay! What happened to you?" But before Taylin could answer Dad picked Dojo up by the neck and gave him a stern look.

"I need the scrolls." Dojo gulped.

"THE scrolls."

"Yes, THE scrolls."

Minutes later we were all sitting around staring at a few open scrolls. I couldn't help but wonder what we were doing sitting around inside while so much mayhem was going on outside. And I finally spoke up about it.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" I asked. "Maybe we should be outside fighting this!"

"Honey you do not understand." He answered me. "Nothing like this has ever happened in this place before. That is why I could never believe these scrolls."

"Scrolls-schmolls." I muttered. But my mom gave me a stern look and said.

"He's right Kim. We don't know what we're up against." I sighed but just before I could argue further my Uncle Dashi came running in screaming.

'I did it! I _did_ it!" He wasn't actually our uncle, but Dashi has been with us for so long that it was just easy for us to call him that. Plus he's a really cool guy.

In the little town where Dashi grew up, he would admit, that he was known as a bit of a weirdo. And yeah, sometimes he could be. He is a _big_ believer of those so called scrolls, and as the story goes, my daddy took him in to help us understand ours.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked up at my Uncle Dashi, but his excitement seemed to have already faltered and he looked down with his eyes wide.

"Are those THE scrolls?" I rolled my eyes but before anyone had a chance to answer there was a loud crash right outside and everybody ducked down.

"It is already happening." Dashi was shaking.

"Daddy, we have to be out there!" I screamed.

"She's right." Dashi said, and everybody, included me, turned to him in surprise. "We cannot just sit here." He said. "Come on, follow me." And as we did Talim grabbed my hand, smiling reassuringly at me. I looked back at my sister Taylin and smiled brightly at her. She was walking alongside our mom holding her bandaged arm, but she gave us both bright smiles.

We entered Uncle Dashi's room and he closed the door behind us then moved to close the window curtains.

I've been studying the scrolls," He explained. "And I read that we are supposed to come up with these 'mystical objects'. I was not sure of what it meant until…" He smiled brightly as he held up a red and gold coin.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"I have never been able to summon up abilities, as you know," Dashi explained. "But I found that I do have the ability to make, with my own hands, these mystical objects that I think can boost you elements."

"Shen-gong-wu!" My mom gasped with sudden realization. She took the coin from my Uncle Dashi. "Now I get it, this is how the scroll ends. We are predicted to win the war with this Shen-gong-wu."

"What does it do?" My dad asked.

"Watch this." Dashi took the coin back from mom and yelled out the strange name. "Mantis Flip Coin!" Then it was as if he himself had turned into the coin. He was flipping in the air and rolling around just as a coin you would find to play with.

"That is it?" Taylin exclaimed. "That's so lame! _I'm _not going to fight with that."

"No," Dashi shook his head. "This is mine. You are going to fight with this." And he handed her a big blue ball.

"Ooh, what's it do?" She asked.

"Just say 'Orb of Tournami'."

"Okay." And Taylin did just that. She held the ball at arm's length and screamed enthusiastically. "Orb of Tournami!"

Just at that moment the orb opened up and flooded the whole room. Taylin laughed out loud.

"That's so cool!" Dashi smiled at her and pulled a bunch more gadgets out then passed them around.

"Chase, you have the eye of Dashi." My dad rolled his eyes.

"Conceited much?" I giggled at my dad's remark but Dashi just shrugged and continued.

"Wuya, Fist of Tevigong; Talim, Star Hanabi; and Kimiko, your signature Wu is the Wword of the Storm." He handed me a beautiful golden sword and I just gawked at it.

"My signature Wu, wow…"

They all do the same thing," Dash stated. "Just with your own element. Oh, and there is one more. But we must use this one only when necessary."

"Why?" Daddy asked. "What does it do?"

"It heals any wound or sickness." Taylin looked up at that statement.

"Daddy?" Dad nodded at her and took the small crystal-like object from Uncle Dashi's hand and took it to Taylin. He unwrapped her bandage and pressed the Shen-gong-wu to her skin.

"Wait," He stopped. "What's it called?" Dashi responded.

"The Mystic Crystal." Daddy turned back to Talim and whispered those words. Slowly the wound stopped bleeding and the skin restored itself. The wound was healed! My dad excitedly, yet seriously, turned around and said.

"Are we ready?" I could tell that nobody was, but they didn't want to speak up about it either. Finally I stepped up, ready to prove myself as Shoku Warrior.

"Let's do this."

War. This is what was happening outside of the temple, there was massacre. And I was standing in the midst of it all.

"What's going on?" I called out to my dad. "Who is doing this?" I screamed.

"Well, well, lookie here." A deep voice said behind us. My dad turned to see my Uncle Hannible Roy. Hannible was my real uncle, my dad's brother.

"I was beginning to think nobody was home." He let out a spell of laughter.

"Uncle Hannible?" I whispered.

"You are behind this?" My dad exclaimed. "I should have known." My dad was angry but all I wanted to do was cry. I loved my Uncle Hannible and couldn't understand why he was doing this, so I had to ask.

"What are you doing Uncle Hannible?" He just glared at me and growled through his teeth.

"I cannot let you Xiaolin Warriors keep going."

"What are you scared of?" My dad asked, but my uncle just ignored him.

"Come on, Kimiko." My dad took my arm and we turned away.

"You cannot just run away." Hannible laughed. My daddy turned furiously and shot lightning at Hannible's arm.

"I would never run from you." Then daddy pulled on my arm and led me away to where mamma and my sisters were taking it all in.

"Come on," He said to them. "We need to talk about something."

"We can't be in here!" I screamed as I rushed to the door that daddy had just shut behind us. I was trying to hide my tears as I slammed on the door. I did not want my sisters to know that I was crying. Dojo jumped up on my shoulder and wiped away my tears.

"Just listen to what your father has to say." He said ever so sweetly. I smiled at him. I have always loved this little green dragon.

"What's going on daddy?" Talim asked holding her composure so well. Daddy sighed.

"We should have told you this long ago, girls." He started. "But your Uncle Hannible has never wanted the Xiaolin life; he is the one starting this war with us."

"You mean, you knew?" I cried, finally giving way to my tears. Dojo jumped off my shoulder as I screamed. "You knew, and you still let that monster live with us?" I didn't care anymore that my sisters could see me cry, I just felt so betrayed.

"Honey, you don't understand," My dad reached to feel my cheek, but I jumped back and screamed in his face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't talk to you father like that, Kimiko." My mom reprimanded, but I didn't care. I was slipping from my father, in just one day, I had never felt farther.

"Kiki," Daddy said softly. "You know that I love you."

"I love you too." I sobbed. I didn't want to feel this far from my daddy and I was suddenly overwhelmed with fear.

"I'm sorry daddy, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," He softly spoke into my hair as he hugged me. He pulled back and said.

"Now, will you just let me explain?" I could only nod, and my dad sighed as he started.

"I never actually _knew_ that it would be your uncle doing this to us. But I have always feared. I could tell one day he would merge onto the evil side." My mom agreed.

"I started having these dreams," She said. "Of a war just like this one, always against Hannible."

"Wait a minute," Taylin spoke up. "I'm not sure I understand. My Uncle Hannible started this?"

"I'm so sorry sweeties," Mamma sighed, and we could see the tears in her eyes. "I know you must feel so betrayed.

"Mamma, what are we supposed to do?" Taylin looked like she was going to cry too.

"We talked about this for a long time, your dad and I," Mom continued. "We never believed the scrolls, and I never wanted to believe in my dreams. I just thought it was my mind's way of protecting you girls." Dad sighed and picked up where mom left off.

"We invited your Uncle to live with us in order to protect you. I honestly thought that if herwere here all the time, then I could see that he was not evil, or I could change him… But he must have hidden it so well." I could tell finally, that my parents were telling the truth, and they were even scared of it. I sighed. What was going to happen?

After a while we all realized that throughout this whole thing Talim hadn't spoken a word. My dad pointed his eyes on her, to see her standing in a corner shivering.

"Talim, talk to me." He whispered.

"I cannot do this," She stood shaking. "I can't fight family."

"Please, do not think of it like that." Daddy said. "Hannible is not family, he will kill you." Talim gave way to tears as she shook her head, her lips quivering.

"I can't."

"Find your courage." Dad said. Talim, my sister and my best friend, looked up and I stepped forward.

"For me?" I whispered for her ears only. She hugged me and as she cried on my shoulder she said.

"You know I would do anything for you." 'And just the same.' I thought. 'I will always be here for you.'

"Then let's do this." I whispered strength into her ears. Talim stood straight and searched my eyes to find her courage.

"You're right." She whispered ever so quietly. She brushed off her red silken robe and then with more courage, said. "I'm ready." Just at that moment we heard Hannible call out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Talim turned to the window and glared right at him.

"Let's do this."

Back in the warzone my father thought it would be best if we split up, leaving his older brother to him. As I looked around I could see each member of my family. Everybody seemed to be fighting something, the elements were flying, and the temple monks were holding off an army. It really was a warzone out here. I almost didn't know what to do.

I clinched my fist and looked down at the golden sword in my hand. I was ready to do this, I was to prove myself.

I finally turned around only to see an army running towards. I couldn't just stand there anymore, I knew what to do. I lifted my sword and ran toward them screaming out a battle cry. I struck the first soldier down and moved toward the next one. I wasn't even thinking as I struck the next one, and the next one, and the next one. I had them all down within minutes, but as I realized what I just did, I began to shiver. I felt so strange… _What have I just done?_ Those thoughts raced through my mind, as hot blood raced through my veins. _You took someone's life_. I wanted to cry, I wasn't a killer. I could never hurt anyone. _What will become of me…? _I just couldn't understand it.

As I stood there trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings, staring down at the evil sword in my hand, I heard an eerie scream. I had never turned so fast.

"Kimiko!" I rushed toward the sister calling my name. I promised Talim that I would never let anything happen to her, and I swear I never will. As I reached her, Talim fell right into my arms, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the bloody sword wound just at her stomach. Holding her stomach with her hands, my sister let out a beautiful laugh.

"K-Ki-Kimiko." She managed so breathlessly, sporting such a beautiful smile. I laughed with her and pulled out the Mystic Crystal that Uncle Dashi had given me. Ever so softly, I whispered the magic words and what I saw was amazing. The blood flow reversed itself and the skin wound tightly until the only evidence was a tear in Talim's robe. I smiled at her, smiled so brightly.

"I love you." I couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Oh, Kimiko," She laughed.

"I love you so much." I cried. My sister sat up and gave me a hug.

"I love you too girl."

The battle lasted for days, and it was so tiring. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. In fact, the only place I could be was out on the battlefield.

I did things that I wasn't proud of. I did horrible things, things I never could have imagined I would do. And it affected me; this whole stupid war affected me. I felt so different. I thought differently, I acted differently, I even moved differently. Every second of every day, I tried to sort myself out. But with this battle being such a focus, I couldn't even hear myself think.

And now I just wanted it to end, I needed it all to be over. I needed everything to be over: The pain, the tears, all of this fighting, all of this killing. I just wanted it to end! The day it finally did, couldn't have come any sooner.

I was fighting a group of warriors that day, and I couldn't understand why there were so many. The army never depleted. It was almost as if Hannible was creating his army, there was just more, and more, and more. And as I kept killing them I felt a strong presence behind me. I stopped suddenly, shaking. I turned to see my Uncle Hannible standing tall. He snapped his fingers and every warrior ran off at command.

"Hello." He grinned at me.

"Uncle Hannible." Scared as I was, I stood my ground.

"I have been watching you dear," That thought made me shiver. "And it is easy to see that you are a very strong Shoku Warrior." I just stood there nodding at him. I wasn't going to humor the creep by responding. He continued.

"I could really use someone of your power." The look in his eyes made my knees go weak.

"Use me?" The words rolled off my tongue too slowly. Hannible grinned; he knew he was getting to me.

"You would be very happy on the Haylin team." He said. My eyes widened at the very thought. _What are you asking me?_ I grinded my teeth and shouted with too much enthusiasm.

"I hate you!" I turned fiercely but Hannible was quick as he grabbed my arm. I turned back at him suddenly losing all courage.

"Now, I hate you too darling." He grabbed my robe at the collar and lifted me up.

"No!" I screamed out in sheer terror. "Let me go! Let me go now!" Hannible just laughed as if I'd told him a joke. I continued to kick and scream until I could hear daddy calling out my name. I called out to him as I saw him running to my rescue.

"Daddy!" I screamed out once more before shouting out at Hannible. "Let me go!"

"Hannible," I heard daddy yell. "You had better drop her!"

"Oh, now don't be like that." Hannible said to my daddy, his younger brother. "This girl could be useful to me."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Daddy rushed toward us, his eyes burning with such contempt. Hannible dropped me and for the first time ever I could tell that he was afraid. Daddy grabbed my hand and rushed me away. As we ran I could hear roaring thunder behind me and, in my peripheral vision, could see the lightning flashes. I turned back to look, and I saw a full blown lighting storm fall on Hannible and his men.

I laughed at the thought that it was finally over! But just too suddenly I lost grip of my daddy's hand and dropped to my knees.

"No!" I screamed out. "It hurts!" Daddy turned fast to look at me.

"Ki-Ki, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Daddy, it hurts," I continued to scream out in agony. "It hurts so much!" I could hear daddy say my name over and over, but his voice sounded so distorted.

"Kimiko?" He called again, and as I lay in a heap crying I could see daddy's feet moving toward me. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

I woke up in a blur. I was shivering in a cold sweat, and my head was pounding. I saw that I was lying in my own bed, for the first time in weeks, with my family surrounding me.

"What's going on?" I tried to sit up but in that short moment I began to realize just how much pain I was in and I screamed out, tears pouring down my face.

"What happened?" I cried. "What happened…?" I couldn't think straight, all I knew was how much I hurt. "I want my daddy," I continued to cry. "Daddy, daddy, I… just want to know what's happening to me." My words weren't coming out right. And it was strange trying to say one thing, but hearing my voice blurt out another.

Daddy came to stand by me and I felt him place a hand on my shaky shoulder. I rubbed my face against his arm feeling calmer. I needed him, I needed my daddy.

"I'm right here, Ki-Ki." I heard him use the nickname he had lovingly penned for me. I shook my head and looked at him, trying to get the words out.

"Wha-what happened to me?"

"Honey, your uncle is a very evil man." Suddenly the only thing I could think to do was give my dad a sarcastic reply, but I felt a shot of pain that kept me from doing so. I just winced and solemnly nodded.

"Hannible has a power beyond ours," He explained. "I, I can't believe I didn't know this before." I looked up at my daddy trying to wrap my thoughts around the words he was telling me. "Hannible can absorb other's elements. He absorbed mine." _He absorbed mine._ Those words bounced through my head so many times and I tried to make out a reply.

"So when, lightning storm… You created a light-ning storm." I couldn't seem to get the words out. "Uncle Dashi," No, that wasn't right. "He's not," I couldn't remember. I rolled around my thoughts, for what felt like five minutes. "He's not, Uncle Hannible, is not… dead?" I sighed, slightly in pain, but mostly out of relief. I finally got it out.

"No," I could see my daddy shake his head, barely making out the angry look on his face. "He hurt you!" Daddy screamed. I whimpered at the emotion in his voice, and the fear in my body made me break out in a seizure. I could hear four or five, yes five, voices calling out my name as my daddy pressed his hand on my shoulder.

"Settle down," He said. "Sweetie. Sweetie, you have to settle down." I stopped shaking and looked up at him with a slight shiver.

"You've been poisoned." He said so softly. I wiped a spill of foam from my mouth as I tried to take in the words.

"Poisoned?" I knew what the word meant, but I couldn't comprehend what that meant for me. "Poisoned?"

"Yes," Daddy said. "You are very ill." _Ill… Any wound or disease. Ill…_ I shook my head; I couldn't remember what that meant. _Mystic Crystal._ I swear I tossed those words around at least ten times before I finally understood what they meant.

"Mystic Crystal. Please," I cried. "Please use the Mystic Crystal." I heard a sob let out beside me, and used all the strength I could muster to turn and look. I saw mommy, she made me smile, so I couldn't understand why she was sad. Daddy shook his head; I thought he would cry too.

"You dropped it when Hannible grabbed you." He said. "We just cannot find it."

"Dropped it?" I felt so helpless. What were they talking about? "Dropped what?" The tears streamed down my face as I watched both of my parents cry.

"Oh!" I screamed out as I felt another shot of pain. "It hurts!" I cried, finally aware of how real this pain was. "How long does it have to hurt?" I continued to scream out in sheer agony as my parents both just shook their heads. _They don't even know._

The pain lasted for days. I could feel the poison spread slowly throughout time, and every part of me was in pain. All I could do was sleep and when I was awake, even though I was aware of my surroundings, everything felt like a blur. I couldn't even eat, during this time. It felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks, I was weak and felt so small.

My family all took turns coming in to watch me; even Dojo spent a lot of time with me. But it was my older sister Talim who was with me the most. She would just sit quietly in the chair next to me and hold my hand for so long. My daddy, on the other hand, hardly ever came to see me. I think maybe, my pain scared him too much to.

Then one day, daddy came in to see me as I was sleeping, but when I woke up I saw something strange. Daddy was standing off to the side talking to someone who was staying in the shadows. I strained my eyes to get a closer look and saw that it was my Uncle Hannible. I gasped and shut my eyes tightly. I heard daddy whisper something and I knew that he was looking over at me but I continued to pretend that I was asleep.

"She is hurting!" I heard daddy whisper sharply.

"And that just hurts _you_, does it not?" Hannible cackled. I shivered, partly from the chills that took over my body, and partly from the fear that wanted to take over my mind.

"I need you to take it away." My daddy was crying now, and as I quietly wrapped myself up in my blankets I tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Oh, I cannot do that." Hannible said.

"Cannot, or will not?" Hannible seemed to take in that question from my daddy.

"Well, both," He responded. "I would not, even if I could." Daddy shook his head and spoke with a broken voice.

"So it is hopeless?" Hannible shook his head.

"I would not say that it is completely hopeless." Then he just held out a small object. I tried to get a closer look, but could not see what it was. Daddy spoke slowly.

"_You_ have my Shen-gong-wu?"

"Oh, this is yours?" Daddy had no response to Hannible's sarcasm, he just continued to glare at him.

"I will give it to you." Daddy sighed and reached for the Mystic Crystal, but Hannible pulled it back too fast.

"On one condition," He cackled. Daddy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need you." Hannible said.

"Never!" Daddy screamed so loudly that I slightly jumped.

"Your daughter is dying." Hannible said. They both turned to look at me and I began to shiver again. Daddy rushed to me.

"She is so cold." He said as he pulled an extra blanket over me.

"You have to do this," Hannible said. "It is the only way to save your daughter." Daddy was quiet as he smoothed his hand over my hair and rubbed my face.

"But at what cost?" He said almost as if he was directing the question at me. "No, I cannot do it." Hannible sat down on the end of my bed and looked at daddy.

"She will die tomorrow." He said, so matter-of-factly. I began to shake violently, almost as if I was having another seizure. Daddy placed his hand on my back to calm me, and I could feel Hannible getting up.

"You do not even have to make the decision," He said. "Just drink the Liao Maine Lone Soup, and you will be on the Haylin side forever." Daddy stood up and I could see him nodding slowly.

"I will do it." Hannible grinned and handed him the Mystic Crystal along with a bowl of soup. Daddy made a face, and then slowly, he downed the soup. As I watched, tears filling my eyes, I saw my daddy do something strange. The before my own eyes, he transformed into a vicious dragon. He roared as Hannible cackled out loud. I wanted to scream. I buried my head into my pillow and let out a sob. One by one, my family was betraying me.

Several minutes later I found myself in a nightmare, screaming out in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "It hurts, you're hurting me!" I couldn't open my eyes. I was writhing in pain, trying to shake myself out of this stupor.

"Daddy, stop it!" I screamed, feeling the tears pouring out from under my eyelids. "Daddy you're hur- hurting me!" I felt a hand grasp my shoulder tightly and I managed to open my eyes. I looked up to see that it was daddy standing over me. Only daddy.

"Ki-Ki," He whispered. "You have to calm down." I shook my head and tried to move away, unable to because of the pain.

"No, no dad. You're hurting me." My reply was almost breathless and hard to get out. He looked down at me with such sad eyes, but I just kept shaking my head.

"I can't," I gasped. "I can't," Before screaming out in pain. "_You're hurting me!_" Just then I heard the door open and my daddy finally backed away. Talim came in the room gasping.

"Daddy, what's going on? Where's Kimiko?"

"Get away from him," I mumbled. "Ta-T-T, get away from him." Talim hurried to my side, concern filling her eyes.

"Daddy's hurting me." I cried, but Talim shook her head.

"You know daddy wouldn't hurt you." I shook my head, starting to shiver again.

"It's not daddy." Talim, clearly confused, looked up at daddy. He shook his head and sighed.

"She's falling into delusions, Talim."

"Daddy, can I just…?" Daddy sighed and handed her something before walking out of the room. Talim came over and sat close to me on my bed. She kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear.

"Kimi, you know I will always protect you." Then she softly pressed something into my skin and whispered.

"Mystic Crystal." I tried to smile at my sister, but I went into a seizure and she jumped back.

"Kimi? Kimiko?"She began to cry. I slowed to a stop and looked up at my sister. She had a blank expression on her face, but I just smiled at her. The pain was finally gone. Talim put a hand to my face and softly said my name.

"I love you." She smiled. I laughed.

"I love you too girl." Then I jumped up and embraced her.

As I stepped out into the hallway I felt a small bout of fear, unsure of what was about to happen. I don't remember much from the past couple of weeks, but I do remember that all of my family had stayed close to me. As I stepped into the Temple's main room my mom was the first person I saw. She rushed to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh sweetie," I could feel her tears against my skin, and it seemed the only thing she could say was my name as I held her tight. She pulled back and whispered her love to me. Then I turned and moved to hug Taylin.

"Oh, I love you so much." I told her. Taylin laughed and held me too tightly, I could tell she didn't want to let go.

"I love you too." She whispered in my hair. I pulled back and looked at my family, tears running down my face. It felt so food to be alive again.

"Come here, Ki-Ki." I heard my dad say. "Come give me a hug." That was when everything stopped. I couldn't breathe anymore, I felt like I was dying all over again. Shaking in fear, I slowly turned to look at my father.

"Kimiko?" I shook my head and ignored him. I turned to my mother and tried for something, anything to say. Finally I slowly nodded and said.

"I'm going to go wash up now, mamma." Mamma looked at me in concern but nodded anyway.

"Go ahead," She said slowly. "You deserve it."

And it felt so good! I filled the small metal tub with warm water boiled over the stove. As I sat under the warm bubbles, all of my fears and burdens seemed to melt away.

After my wash I got dressed and stepped out of the room. But out in the hallway my dad was waiting for me. I just looked at him, unknowing of what to say.

"Kimiko, what is it?" He asked. My stares were full of fear, but he continued. "Please baby, tell me what is wrong."

"I can't believe you." I glared at him, tears spilling once more from my eyes. "I just don't know who you are anymore." My dad seemed appalled at that statement.

"I am your daddy." I shook my head angrily. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Not after what I witnessed just an hour before.

"No you're not," I said. "You're a monster. I know what you've done!"

"What do you mean?" Then, in that one moment, my mind flooded with thousands of thoughts and I began to see the past month all over again. I couldn't concentrate on one thing; I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt so… different.

"What have you done to me?" I screamed at the man that gave me life. "I shouldn't be here!" My dad just gave me a strange look and I shook my head trying to order out my thoughts. "You turned me into a killer!" Dad shook his head and tried to reach out for me.

"You do not understand." He said. I jerked away from his touch and screamed in his face.

"No, you don't understand! I've _never_ known the feeling of hurting somebody. But now I know it all too well! I have the blood of so many people on my hands!"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked me. I let out a sob. _What was I trying to say?_

"Why couldn't you just protect us?" Now I was crying, finally giving free leeway to my emotions. "Why couldn't you just keep that monster away from us?"

"I tried." Dad said too sincerely.

"No!" I screamed. "You didn't try, and now you're on the same side as him." Dad stepped back, but I continued, I had too many emotions ready to be set free.

"I have been through more pain in the past two months than you have felt in your whole life!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I have been through!" My daddy screamed. The he did a very startling thing, he slapped me. My daddy slapped me. I drew my head back to look at him, the tears streaming down my stinging cheek.

"Oh no, baby." My dad seemed as surprised as I was, but I would not let him apologize. I gave way to my sobs and ran back to my room.

I slammed my door and leaned back against it sobbing. After my tears had settled a little I moved to open my window for some fresh air. I was surprised to see Hannible outside and I drew back a little, but still, I watched him. Hannible was in the garden holding a bowl of soup, the same soup he gave my father. He swaged down the soup and I watched him as he began to transform, just as my father had earlier. But when Hannible was fully transformed I couldn't see him any longer. I strained my eyes to catch sight of him, but he was gone.

"A bean?" I heard a strained voice scream. It sounded like my Uncle Hannible. "It turned me into a bean?" My eyes widened when I finally saw him, a little red bean, standing on a flower pot. _Why would the same soup that turned my dad into a dragon turn Hannible into a bean? _I was trying to think that through when I heard my dad's voice.

"Hannible?"

"I am over here." Hannible called, and my dad walked toward the sound of his voice.

"I do not see you."

"I am down here." He groaned. My dad picked Hannible up and held him on his finger.

"You drank the soup?" Dad asked. When Hannible didn't answer dad moved on to his point. "I want this to be over."

"It is over." Hannible replied.

"No," Dad shook his head. "I want all of it to be over. I do not want my girls to remember _any_ of this."

"Oh," Hannible laughed. "They will not remember."

"Good," Dad said. "Neither will you." He tossed up Hannibal and kicked him into the air. A portal opened up and sucked him in. Hannible was gone forever.

For two years everything seemed so quiet. My two older sisters and my mamma really did forget everything that had happened and, other than my dad, I am the only one that remembers any of it.

And I hate that. I can't talk to anybody about how I feel, and I will never talk to my dad again.

At the beginning of the year 499BC my father started a war against our Uncle Dash. Dad even talked mamma into joining him, allowing her to believe that it was the war of the scrolls. She didn't know that she was fighting against Dashi when she agreed to start the war, but she told dad that she wouldn't let us girls get mixed in.

My dad started the war against Dashi, Master Monk Guan (an older friend of Dashi's), Dashi's army of temple monks, and even poor little Dojo. Dad and Mamma also built up their own army; mom with her rock creatures, and dad with his Haylin animal warriors.

Mamma never even realized who she was fighting against until it was just too late. And throughout the whole war Uncle Dashi thought that my mom, had too, joined the Haylin side. So one day during the fights he trapped my mamma in a puzzle box.

I witnessed this happening and broke out in a cry. I ran out into the yard screaming.

"Mamma, no! No!" I reached my dad, tears streaming down my face, and screamed at him.

"How could you let this happen?" Dad chuckled and shook his head.

"So, I'm finally through with that nagging hag." My insides screamed with all that I had. _How dare he say such things about my mom?_

But that's my mom you're talking about!" My dad turned and glared at me with so much evil in his eyes, that it mad my skin crawl. But I would not back down. I screamed at my dad with all the bereft that I had.

"I hate you!" And ran back to the safety of the temple walls, crying the whole way.

My dad told my sisters that our mamma died of an accident. Surprisingly we had a nice funeral; it felt as if our daddy was trying to come back to us. And even though he was completely there for my sisters, I still wouldn't allow myself to trust him or love him.

I never did tell my sisters what really happened to mamma, if only for the fear that they might join the Haylin side in hopes of getting revenge against Dashi.

The war ended not long after it started, and just as the scrolls predicted, my dad won this one. In the days that followed my dad studied the scrolls hard, it seemed he was looking for something that he never found. When he finally gave up looking, he became our father again.

Taylin, who was now twenty-three, was ready to leave home and we all bid her a lovely farewell. So then it was just me and Talim for the years that followed. But the strange thing to me was that my dad never did stop loving us.

"Ugh-ahh!" The shrill scream echoed through the hallways of a modern hospital. I ran alongside the hospital bed, being pushed by three nurses and a prominent doctor, into a delivery room. It was a cold day on December the fourth, the year was 1992, and my beautiful sister Talim was about to have a baby.

We reached the correct room and a nurse shoved a pair of gloves and a paper smock at me. As I dressed appropriately my sister continued to scream out in pain and agony. Her husband Toshiro Tohomiko, a short, good-looking man with great values and a business of his own, was standing by her with his own gloved hands. He looked at her with worry, as her face was filled with pain.

"Kimiko. K-Kimiko." Talim struggled just to say my name. She gestured for me to come closer and as I did she shook her head and asked me.

"Where's my daddy?"

"He's in the hall with Tay-Tay." But she continued to shake her head.

"Where's my daddy?"

"I just told you sweetie," I said, concerned that she couldn't even hear me. "He is in the hallway." Still she shook her head, but it was the look in her eyes that pierced my heart. _Did she know the secret that I have kept for so long? Did she finally realize that the man with us was not really her father?_

"Where's my _daddy_?" She screamed out the last word as a contraction attacked her. A nurse pulled me aside and solemnly whispered in my ear.

"She's delusional," I shook my head and looked at my sister; somehow I didn't think that was it. The nurse turned me back to look at her.

"Her temperature is rising fast." She said before taking a deep breath. "And if it keeps rising like this, I fear for your niece's life." I couldn't speak. What was she saying? My niece may not make it? I took a sharp inhale and looked to my sweet sister's husband. I wouldn't tell him what I knew in fear that he would break down in front of my sister. So instead I quietly nodded.

Hours passed by as Talim breathed through contractions, beads of sweat rolling down her face each time. I stood at the end of the bed rubbing Talim's feet while her husband never let go off her hand.

Then one minute she screeched out in sudden pain and I heard the nurses calling out.

"She's coming!" I jumped, ecstatic to finally meet my niece, but when my sister screamed out my name, my spirits were crushed. I looked at her, but I couldn't bear the pain I saw in her eyes. Her skin was red and she felt hot, just as if her inner fire was boiling up within her. And as I studied her face, I could tell that was exactly what was happening. Talim was having a hard time to keep her elements inside her.

"Kimiko!" She continued to scream my name, tears rolling down her cheeks. As she managed her last push she sobbed, and I swear I could see flames licking at her ears. The nurses were all calling out to each other that the baby was almost out, and I could barely see my nieces head. The next minute I was holding the little girl, crying tears of joy.

"Hello sweetie." I said to the sweet little face. "You did it, Talim! You're a mother!" I felt as if I was in Heaven holding this sweet Angel. Then I heard a horrible sound and dropped 10,000 feet back into the face of war. I practically threw the baby at a nurse as I rushed to my sister's side.

"Talim!" I screamed out in agony. I felt a pair of arms pull me back just before I reached her face, and instead I fell across her still torso.

"No!" I screamed out in a broken sob. I wouldn't believe it, how could this happen to my sister who was so full of life? I didn't want to believe that she was dead. But as I lay over her, crying, I knew it was so.

I felt a hand lay on my back and looked up to see my dad, but as I stood up, I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled.

"Kimiko…" I stood there for two minutes shaking my head at him. I wanted to talk to him, to speak some hateful words to him. But I couldn't make myself say any of it, not with my best friend gone. And to think, she died knowing that horrible secret that I had kept for 1,492 years. Finally I managed to yell at him.

"How can you just stand there without even feeling the pain of your daughter's death?" I finally crumpled back into sobs but Taylin caught me just before I hit the floor. And we stood there just holding each other and crying.

For the next couple of days I couldn't leave that chair next to my sister's deathbed. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't slept, I was in just too much pain. But even my sister, along with my dad, went on with her life, as if her sister's didn't just end. I felt betrayed by them. It finally happened, my worst fear that my whole family would leave me, finally happened. The only two people who had never betrayed me, the two people that meant the world to me, they left me too, but not by choice. They were just gone.

I couldn't ever take a second look at the baby. I hated her, she killed my sister. How could I love a soul like that? How could I ever hold her without remembering such pain?

I looked at the bed that I was sitting by and just sobbed. I wanted to be dead; I wanted this world to end. I just didn't belong here anymore. I sobbed once more and finally stood. The ground felt so weird underneath me, almost evil. I looked down at the floor under my feet. _Had it betrayed me too?_ I walked slowly over to the door felling numb, into the hallway, and down the elevator. I walked out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the sky, tears blurring my vision. I sobbed as I watched a bird soar through the cloudless sky. I opened up my arms and screamed out into the blue.

"It's over! I want to go!" I cried, my whole body shaking. "I can't be here anymore; I can't live in this world anymore." I sank to the ground and summoned a single lightning bolt to come strike me down.

"It's over."

**Well, there you have it. How'd you like it? Did it help you understand some things better? Did you enjoy reading it? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
